Two Worlds Collide
by Tempest78
Summary: When Bankotsu ends up in a different time and runs into Kagome’s cousin, how will he react to the fact that she is far from the ‘traditional’ Japanese girl? Why does she have the same four pointed star mark as his? original publish 09-10-07
1. New world and a meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Warnings: Adult situations, Language, and Lemons In this story.**

**Summary:**

_When Bankotsu ends up in a different time and runs into Kagome's cousin, how will he react to the fact that she is far from the 'traditional' Japanese girl? Why does she have the same four pointed star mark as his? How will Bankotsu adjust to this new world? __What adventures await them in the FE? read to find out!__ BAN/OC_

**Opening Scene:**

A young teenage boy with sapphire blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a tight braid that easily reached below his waist, was wearing a white haori, and white hakamas with silver armor fitted over his chest and back, and one shoulder.

He sat on the ground with his back resting against the bone eaters well. This man was none other than Bankotsu- the renowned leader of the Shichinintai.

Bankotsu, having had a big battle earlier that day, was now sitting leaning his back against the bone eaters well relaxing when a big bear demon attacked, striking towards him. The bear lunged towards him catching Bankotsu off guard, as he had been busy daydreaming.

He snapped out of his trance like state just in time to dodge the bear demon's attack. Bankotsu grabbed his Banryu and rolled out of the way in one fluid movement.

He jumped to his feet, facing the demon and yelled, "Hey ugly that was close! Where did you come from anyways?"

The bear demon glared at him and roared, "Give me the jewel shards!"

Bankotsu smirked and taunted, "Come get 'em, big dumb and stupid," while lifting his Banryu over his head.

The bear crouched down rushing forward and slammed into Bankotsu's stomach; which caused a shocked Bankotsu to lose his grip on weapon mid-swing and resulted in him flinging his Banryu into a nearby tree. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the demon and hissed, "You'll pay for that!" then charged towards the bear with his fists ready.

The bear stood up tall again and brought a claw up slashing down towards Bankotsu; who quickly dodged the attack, and moved in for a kick. The bear, using a claw, blocked the kick knocking a surprised Bankotsu completely off balance, causing him to falter back a bit and stumbling to regain his balance. He hit the well and the momentum, as well as the weight of his armor, caused him to fall backwards as he flipped over the rim of the well and fell into it.

A bluish white light enveloped him and he wondered the hell what was going on. The light shone so bright it nearly blinded him, causing him to shut his eyes. His wrists and neck glowed, even more for thirty seconds, and then disappeared. He was getting just a little bit freaked out. The next thing he knew the light disappeared and he was at the bottom of the well.

He grunted as he hit the ground, and then rolled on to his side, getting on his knees and pushed himself up while panting harshly. He dusted himself off and looked up, immediately frowning when he saw a roof was now hanging over the top of the well. Bankotsu wondered what the hell just happened. Unknown to the young mercenary- he had been transported to a completely different era of time...

**Chapter 1:**

Bankotsu sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn't get any answers just standing there. He began to climb his way out of the well. Once he reached the top, he hefted his large body over the rim. Looking around he immediately realized that he was not where he had fallen from. He took his time taking in the foreign smells and sights of his surroundings. With confusion clearly visible on his face, he bellowed, "What the fuck?" adding mentally, _"This can't be right!"_

A young woman was nearby lounging thoughtfully in her favorite spot. She wore a brilliant red v-neck style t-shirt and some red daisy duke style cut off jean shorts, that both molded to her lithe, voluptuous body like a second skin. Her waist length midnight black wavy hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

She was sitting with her back against the main part of the tree, on one of the highest limbs of her favorite tree and thinking. _"Stupid jerk! I'm better off without him anyways."_ Sighing she grumbled to herself, "Come to think of it... all the guys around here are jerks."

She became somewhat startled when she heard the angry yell, because she knew that she was supposed to be the only person on the property. After debating things over a minute, and weighing her options, she decided to investigate. Jumping down she landed gracefully on her feet much like a cat would.

Staring in the direction the yell had come from, her eyes widened as she realized it was over by the well house. _"That's weird,"_ she thought, as she began to carefully make her way towards the well house.

Upon reaching the well house, she peered inside and her eyes widened in surprise as spotted a strangely dressed man standing there. She quickly noted his strange attire, powerful build, and long, braided hair.

Frowning she approached the stranger whose back was to her. Reaching out she grabbed his elbow, turning him around to face her and looking right in his face. "What are you doing in there?" she demanded in a harsh tone.

Bankotsu, somewhat shocked at being whirled around and coming face to face with an angry woman, quickly scanned over her petite frame, noting her athletic, yet womanly build and angry face. He looked into her eyes demanding, "Wench where the hell, am I? What's going on?"

Kayla stared into his eyes, noting they were a very unique shade of blue, and informed him bitingly, "My name is **Kay-la,** learn it and use it. I refuse to answer any questions until you do." Spinning around on her heel, she stormed off towards her house; which was located behind the shrine.

Bankotsu blinked in shock at her audacity to actually yell at him, then shook his head to clear it. He jogged to catch up to her. He reached her, grabbed her elbow spinning her around so they stood face to face, and demanded, "Answer me Kayla! What the **hell **is going on?" angry blue eyes boring into her caramel ones.

Kayla looked at him a few seconds sizing him up, and sighed, "Well, judging by the attitude, and clothes; I assume you came through the well from the warring states era." she answered irritably.

Looking clearly perplexed, Bankotsu demanded, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Having had enough of his rude manners, Kayla yanked her arm out of his grasp. Shocked Bankotsu glared at her awaiting an answer. Sighing heavily she looked him in the eye offering, "To put it simply, you're five-hundred years in the future from your time. That well is a cross between the eras. Now either try going into it again, or shut up and leave me be!" pointing in the direction of the well house.

Bankotsu stared at her a moment, unused to her brisk mannerism, then spun on his heel and stormed back to the well house. Once he arrived, he stood by the well a minute. Sighing heavily he jumped into the well again, but became frustrated when he only ended up at the bottom of the same well he had jumped into. "What the hell?" he roared.

Kayla, who had followed him back to the well house, peered down at him saying annoyed, "Looks like you're stuck until the damn thing opens up again." This was the last thing she needed- having a brutish man for a guest.

Bankotsu glared up at her, and she glared right back at him. Shaking his head he grumbled angrily, "Just what I fucking need."

Her mind growled, _"That makes two of us buddy boy."_ He proceeded to once again climb out of the well. Upon reaching the top, he once again hoisted himself over the rim and turned to face her.

Kayla looked at him a long minute then sighed and thought, _"Well hell, I can't just leave the idiot out in the cold now can I?" _After a minute of struggling within herself, she sighed and suggested,"You may as well stay at my place I suppose.** If** you are nice, I might even try to teach you about my era." Bankotsu stared at her a moment. "Follow me or don't, it's your choice hot shot." She spun on her heel once again and walked off towards her house.

Bankotsu grudgingly followed her. His eyes took in the way her hips swayed. His gaze slid to her ass and legs. He went very still, his breath catching in his lungs. Instant awareness shook him.

He'd certainly had his share of women, but he never reacted like this- a vicious response of his body and mind, everything in him reaching toward her. His breath caught in his throat, he could feel the taste of her in his mouth.

"_Wait a damn minute_," he thought,_ "My heart is racing… but how is that possible? I shouldn't even have a heart beat... and taste her, how can I taste?" _His hand went to his chest and his heart pulsed._ "Does… this mean that I'm alive?" _he thought bewildered.

He took a slow deep breath to calm the surging excitement, the exulation. His eyes focused on her backside again and his body tightened savagely in response. His body knew her instantly. She looked untamed, seductive- for **him**. His body, his mind, his very soul said she was the one. He was looking at **his** woman.

He realized that he was checking her out and sighed, wondering what the hell had come over him. He pushed down the aggression, as testosterone flooded his body with burning lust and a savage desire to possess. He felt aggressive, dangerous, almost brutal, a primitive response programmed into him.

Once they were inside her house he grabbed her elbow again and spun her to face him, commanding, "Now explain to me what you're talking about."

Kayla yanked her arm free while glaring at him and ordered firmly, "Sit at the table while I make dinner and I will explain," pointing to where he was to sit.

His angry gaze bored into her as he sat down. After a second, leaning back to prop his feet up on the table, he questioned, "What do you mean by your era and my era?"

Kayla, who had already begun preparing the food, stopped and turned to look at him speaking, "Different time periods, my time is five-hundred years in your future." Bankotsu waited for her to continue. Noticing the confusion in his eyes, she shook her head.

Kayla walked over to her bookshelf, picked up a book about the feudal era and carried it over; setting it in front of him. He looked up at her raising a brow in question. Kayla opened to a certain page and showed it to him stating evenly, "This book is records from your time period, or era." Kayla added, "And in this time period, demons either don't exist at all, or they hide themselves and their auras extremely well."

At his baffled look she sighed, "I'm guessing that you fell through the bone eaters well and for some reason came through to my time."

Bankotsu shot up to his feet and demanded, "How can you know that?" his dark gaze boring suspiciously into hers once again.

Kayla looked him dead in the eye and said, "Kagome told me all about the well and the jewel," placing her hands on her generous hips.

Bankotsu looked thoughtful a minute, then mentioned, "Kagome huh? Oh you mean Inuyasha's wench," proud of himself for figuring that part out.

Kayla hid a smile saying amused, "I suppose you could call her that, she is **also **my cousin."

Bankotsu's eyes scanned their surroundings. Not seeing any signs of another occupant he looked back into her face demanding, "So where is your husband?"

Kayla laughed bitterly. "I'm not married- I don't even have a boyfriend." At his disbelieving look she added wryly, "Apparently the guys in my era consider me to damn smart and out spoken for a girl." Bankotsu's brow rose again. She supplied, "They either aren't interested or get scared off because of my in your face attitude."

Bankotsu looked at her thoroughly inspecting her again, noting her killer body. He stared into her eyes stating, "Well they're idiots then. I **like** when a woman isn't afraid to speak her mind."

Kayla, who had seen his roving eyes, said slightly embarrassed, "Thank you," as she ducked her head.

Bankotsu sat down again proclaiming matter of factly, "Mousy, meek, females are weak and boring," punctuating the 'boring' with a wide yawn.

Snapping her eyes to his Kayla assured, "One thing I will **never** be, is an air head- who just waits around for some guy to notice her. I'm an out spoken, up front, in your face type of girl. **Always **have been, **always** will be. The people who don't like it, can just kiss my ass!" crossing her arms in front of her generous chest, eyes silently daring him to disagree.

Bankotsu sat there lazily reclined in the chair with his feet up on the table and thought, _"I can see where they would think that." _Smirking he thought,_ "However, a feisty woman __**always**__ turns me on. If there is one thing I can't stand- it's a shy, quite, meek, weak, girl who won't even argue back." _Shuddering in revulsion at his last thought, he thought eyeing the girl before him again_, "I prefer a woman with brains, body, and spirit."_

He sat there letting all she had told him soak in._"Since I'm stuck here anyways, maybe I can wait for that mutt and that Ka-go-me wench to show up and strike them then. Except..."_ Scowling deeply he yelled, "**Fuck**!" slamming his fist on the table and his feet hit the floor.

Kayla, who had gone back to cooking, jumped at the sound of his fist connecting with her table. Scowling she turned around and barked, "What is it?" thinking_, "He better not have broken that table!"_

Bankotsu growled, "My **baby** is alone and in the other time," as his fist curled into a tight ball.

Kayla asked confused, "Why would your baby be alone?" then yelled, "Idiot! Don't you know infants are helpless? Don't you know babies-"

Bankotsu glared at her cutting off her tirade and clarified, "By my baby, I mean my halberd."

Looking at him sheepishly Kayla said, "Oh... uh... sorry," as an embarrassed pink tinge stained her cheeks. Bankotsu shrugged.

She turned around and resumed cooking the food. Once it was finished, she set his bowl in front of him suggesting, "Here, eat up before it gets cold." Taking the seat across from him and began to eat her own food.

Bankotsu's stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten since that morning. Grudgingly he picked up his chopsticks and began to shovel the food into his mouth. After a moment, with surprise clearly evident on his face, he looked at her and exclaimed, "Hey, this is actually pretty damn tasty," flashing a handsome grin at his reluctant hostess.

Without looking up Kayla mumbled, "Thanks; cooking is one of the few things I **am **good at." He frowned at her statement, wondering what she meant by it, before digging back into his food ravenously.

She finished eating and placed her dishes in the sink, then walked off down the hall. Reaching into the linen closet, she pulled out fresh linens for the extra bedroom and walked over into it.

She carried them over to the bed, stripped the bed, and made it with the fresh linens. She walked into another room, and a minute later came back out with some sweat pants and a t-shirt that used to be her father's.

Kayla walked back to the kitchen and thrust the clothes at Bankotsu as she instructed, "Change into these for now. In the morning we will go buy you some decent clothes for my time."

Realizing he'd been given a man's clothes and remembering her earlier statement, Bankotsu frowned thinking, _"She said she doesn't have a man, so whose are they?" _Deciding to ask, heaccepted the clothes as he looked at her questioning, "Whose are they?"

Kayla's eyes took on a hint of sadness as she explained, "They were my father's, until he died. I just haven't gone through and thrown his stuff out yet," she finished in a whisper, turning away. Bankotsu nodded.

Shaking off painful memories Kayla added, "Follow me and I'll show you where you can sleep." Bankotsu nodded and followed her down the hallway and over to a door about half way down the hall. Kayla stopped by the door and informed him, "You can have this room for however long you're here. The linens are fresh, and there is a bathroom right next to it."

Bankotsu nodded and offered a gruff, "Thanks," as he thought, _"Since I'm stuck in this strange world, at least I'll have a warm place to sleep."_

Kayla nodded. As an afterthought she added, "I get the felling you're gonna be here a while, so we might as well know each other's names." She stared at him waiting patiently.

Bankotsu grinned and looked her dead in the eye proclaiming proudly, "I'm Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai." He watched her closely and was secretly pleased as her eyes widened in shock_. "Ah, so even people in this world know of me."_ He thought smugly.

Kayla was shocked and exclaimed, "Wow!" After getting over her shock, she looked him dead in the eye and continued, "I've heard about you and your friends from Kagome." Bankotsu smirked. Kayla mentioned, "Good night Bankotsu," then turned to walk off.

Bankotsu reached out a hand snagging her elbow, effectively stopping her. She faced him and staring her in the eye he demanded, "Don't you realize I could easily kill you, or rape you at any given moment that I so choose?"

Sick of him grabbing her arm, Kayla jerked free of his grasp. She glared at him, hands on her hips and stated dead seriously, "I doubt that even you would be stupid enough to kill or harm the **only** person in this **entire** era able to explain what is happening and or even willing to help you adapt."

She held his gaze as she warned, "Make no mistake Bankotsu, if you mess up even once- I will throw your ass into the street so fast your head will spin! You will be without food, shelter, and company. Completely on your own, understood?"

Without waiting for his answer, she turned on her heel and stormed off to the end of the hall, slamming the door and kicking off her shoes, she climbed into bed.

Bankotsu stood there completely shocked because **no one** had ever **dared** speak to him, Bankotsu the merciless leader of the band of seven, in such a manner before.

_"What the hell just happened? I was just threatened… and by a woman no less." _he thought stunned, staring at the slammed door.

_"Damn but she has got spunk. I think I might just be able to tolerate her after all,"_ he thought, chuckling as he walked over to the big thing she'd called a 'bed' He carried the clothes over to the bed, depositing them at the foot of it. He carefully removed his armor setting it against the wall. He pulled back the covers sighing and crawled into the bed. Feeling the fatigue settle over him, he stretched out and went to sleep.

**The next morning:**

Kayla woke up and rolled out of bed. She walked into her bathroom, undressed, and climbed into the shower. She started the water, sighing as she felt the hot water sluice over her body. After several lazy minutes of allowing the water to run down her body, she picked up her body wash and bathed. After rinsing off, she shut off the water and climbed out; reaching for a towel and dried off.

She walked into her closet, pulling out some curve hugging jeans and a form fitting v-neck style t-shirt. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a matching bra and boy shorts panties set. Walking over to set them on the bed, she removed her towel and dressed. After hanging up her towel in the bathroom, she walked into the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she walked over to the fridge, opening it and pulled out the eggs and bacon, then shut the fridge. She walked over to the stove placing the food on the counter and pulling out a pan, set it on the stove, and then proceeded to cook the eggs and bacon for breakfast.

She walked back over to the fridge pulling out some oranges, and closed the door. She carried the oranges over to the juicer and proceeded to squeeze them making fresh squeezed orange juice to go with the food.

She had just finished setting breakfast and the juice on the table when Bankotsu entered, wearing the clothes she had given him last night with his hair still braided. She looked at him over her shoulder and greeted somewhat kindly, "Morning bright eyes, breakfast is ready."

Bankotsu looked at her and replied sleepily, "Morning." He moved past her toward a chair and as her words sunk in, he raised a brow asking amused, "Bright eyes, huh?"

Kayla's cheeks tinged a pale pink as she explained, "Your eyes are really bright so," she turned around avoiding his questioning gaze.

Noticing her slight blush Bankotsu grinned teasing, "Nice to know that you noticed my eyes."

Kayla moved over to the stove suggesting, "Eat, then we can go to the mall and buy you some decent clothes, to help you blend in with this era."

Shrugging Bankotsu sat down and ate his food and drank his juice. Kayla sat down and ate her food and drank her juice. She finished and stood up collecting their dishes. She walked over to the sink began cleaning their dishes.

Bankotsu sat there watching her move noting that her body moved rather gracefully. Since her back was turned to him, he decided to take a thorough look at her without fear of her catching him.

His eyes stared at jeans clad backside, noticing how grab-able it looked- his fingers itched to do just that. He raised his gaze to the skin on her lower back, that he could see just peeking out from under her shirt, as she moved to place the now dry dishes up in the cabinets, revealing more of her toned back to him.

She said, "I'm gonna go get my shoes, and then we can go," turning around. He tore his gaze from her figure just before she turned around. She walked over to her room pulling out her socks and shoes and pulled them on. She returned to the kitchen and grabbed her wallet and keys. She looked at him asking, "Alright, ready to go?"

Bankotsu shrugged answering lazily, "I suppose so," as their gazes locked. Kayla nodded and they walked out the door. Kayla turned around locking the door and pocketed her keys. She looked at him explaining, "It'll be a little bit of a walk, but I'm sure a guy as in shape as you are can handle it." Bankotsu smirked as they started walking down the steps, his eyes glued to her fanny. Once she reached the bottom of the steps she pointed saying, "We head that way." He nodded and they walked off towards the mall.

Along the way every girl's head turned in their direction. Kayla noticed it then deciding to ignore it, shrugged it off. After a while Bankotsu began to grow uncomfortable from being stared at so openly by so many strange girls. He looked at Kayla questioning irritably, "What's with them, anyways? Haven't they ever seen a man before? You'd think I was on display or something," finishing with a disgusted grunt.

Kayla laughed and looked at him responding, "Well you are a strong, handsome guy. Plus you have the longest hair they have more than likely **ever** seen on a guy." Noticing his discomfort, she informed him, "They're just checking you out." Deciding to tease him for a change she added, "After all it's not every day they get to see a guy quite like you." ending dryly.

Bankotsu scowled and snapped frustratedly, "I wish they would stop. It's starting to creep me out," shivering a little as he spoke the last part. He looked at Kayla and smirked boasting, "Even **I** can't keep up with **that** many girls at once," mirth dancing in his unique blue eyes.

Kayla laughed and replied, "Well get used to it, pal. They aren't going to stop looking at you. They all want you for themselves," she finished with a careless shrug.

An idea popped into his head. Bankotsu looked at Kayla smirking as he declared, "Oh yeah? I bet this will stop them." Before she could even react, he pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head with one of his own and pinned her body with his.

His free hand held her chin firmly and Kayla's eyes widened from shock as she braced herself for anything. He stared intently into her eyes and slowly leaned down to her lips lightly brushing his lips over hers.

Every single thought melted away the moment when his lips met hers, it was like her brain froze or something. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip sensuously. The feeling was so good, and he had just started. She instinctively opened her mouth, submitting herself to whatever he wished of her. Shivers traveled up and down her spine, when he began to stroke the inside of her mouth with his tongue expertly.

He broke the kiss for a moment and stared at her with those gorgeous sapphire eyes. He gave her a long intense gaze before he reclaimed her mouth with a searing kiss that left a tingle in her mouth, which quickly began spreading throughout her entire body. Never in her life had a kiss affected her like this. Her body felt like it was just waking up to the sensations locked inside her.

After a minute Bankotsu pulled back and looked at her face. He smirked at her expression and desire clouded eyes. Kayla stared at him feeling confused and something else she couldn't quite identify.

Satisfied for the moment, he pushed himself off the wall and she pushed off of the wall as well. They started walking together again in silence. Looking around a bit, Bankotsu smirked. "It seems to have worked."

Feeling a bit shaken at her own reaction to his kiss Kayla added dryly, "Good for you." Her mind was asking a million questions about what had just happened. Shaking her head to clear it, she focused on the reason they were out.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	2. Trip to the mall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**Last time:**_

_Feeling a bit shaken at her own reaction to his kiss Kayla added dryly, "Good for you." Her mind was asking a million questions about what had just happened. Shaking her head to clear it, she focused on the reason they were out._

**Chapter 2:**

**At the mall:**

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. Kayla looked at Bankotsu, whose eyes were wide in wonder, and said, "Here we go." She opened the door and walked through. Bankotsu made certain to stay close behind her.

She went directly to the clothing store, and turned to look at him stating, "Look around and let me know if you like anything you see in the clothes."

Bankotsu nodded and began rummaging through the clothes on the nearest rack. A few minutes later, he sighed frustrated and faced Kayla stating, "I don't know! What do you suggest?"

Kayla sighed heavily and began rummaging through the clothes. She picked out four t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, and a couple of button up shirts. She added a pair of slacks, a couple of sweaters and a dress shirt.

She handed the clothes to him and instructed, "We'll start with these. Go into the room behind you and try them on, a set at a time."

He nodded and did as he had been instructed. A few minutes later he emerged from the room in a pair of jeans opened at the waist and a t-shirt that fit him like a second skin, defining his muscular chest. He looked at her questioning a bit unsure, "Uh… did I do it right?"

Kayla blinked to clear her head before inspecting him from head to toe, then back to the waist and chuckled as she walked over to him. She mentioned, "Um, the zipper needs to be pulled up," as she hesitantly pointed to the zipper.

He looked down smirking at her reaction to him and nodded. Moving his hand to where she'd pointed at, he grabbed the tiny thing she'd called a 'zipper' and hesitantly pulled it up slowly; his eyes locked with hers and he enjoyed the fact that he was making her edgy.

She shook herself free of his intense gaze and walked over to stand in front of him. She showed him how to button the top. Stepping back a few paces she commanded, "Now, turn around and let me see the back." He sighed and turned around, puzzling over why.

Kayla gazed at his perfectly rounded, muscular butt and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from whistling at the view. _"He sure has a nice ass,"_ the thought came unbidden. Slamming the brakes on her wayward thoughts she raised her gaze, and cleared her throat. "Okay, now the next set."

He sighed and went to change again, though he was confused as to why he needed so many clothes. A few minutes later he walked out in another outfit and waited for her response. After getting her input, the process started all over again. Much to his annoyance, this continued until everything had been tried on.

Kayla nodded putting the clothes in the basket and mentioned, "Now for the under clothes." She judged by the pants size, guessing his waist size and picked up a pack of dark colored boxers, a pack of white briefs, and two packs of white socks; after also judging his foot size.

She took everything over to the counter; with him following close behind, and paid for it. Bankotsu carried the bags as they left to buy him some shoes.

Bankotsu complained, "Why do I have to have these confining things," as he pointed at the bothersome shoes, reminding her very much of a petulant child.

Kayla felt like she was scolding a wayward child as she replied firmly, "So you don't damage your feet, hot shot. In this time people leave broken glass everywhere. Now stop complaining and let's go."

Sighing Bankotsu followed her yet again, as they walked over to the women's clothes. After browsing a while Kayla bought a few new tops and some new pairs of jeans, since hers were getting worn out. Bankotsu had grown bored and walked off taking in their surroundings for a bit.

Kayla looked up noticing he was gone, and began searching for him. She found him in the lingerie department and blushed. Kayla approaching him asked, "**What** are you doing over here?"

Still entranced Bankotsu pointed to a lacy negligee, which had caught his eye while he was passing through, and asked in a voice full of awe, "What is that?"

Kayla followed his finger and her eyes widened. She ducked her head mumbling a little embarrassed, "Something a woman wears for her husband or boyfriend, can we go now?"

Bankotsu looked at her intensely and questioned, "Do you have one of those," while pointing to the negligee again.

Kayla seriously embarrassed, blushed answering, "No. Now can we leave yet?"

Bankotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest planting his feet firmly shoulder width apart. He looked her dead in the eye and demanded, "Not until you get one of those."

Kayla sighed heavily and argued, "I don't need one, now let's get out of here," tugging on his arm trying to leave.

Bankotsu shook his head in denial and demanded with pure determination, "Either **you** pick it or **I will**. You should have at least one."

Kayla informed him holtly, "I haven't got a man, so I **don't** need one- now let's leave," tugging on his arm again.

Bankotsu remained adamant and repeated, "Not until you get one," causing the people to begin gathering around them in open curiosity.

To her horror Kayla noticed the people gawking at them and felt her checks begin to heat. Kayla stared at him demanding, "Why do you care so damn much if I have one or not?" feeling her temper rise. This was incredibly embarrassing for her.

Holding her gaze Bankotsu answered as if it were obvious, "Because you're too pretty not to have one."

She stood there in shock for a minute; she'd never expected to hear that from any man. She looked at him and demanded, "If I get one, will you **finally** let us get the hell out of here?"

Bankotsu held her gaze a moment then nodded. Kayla sighing in frustration grabbing a black one that was just her size, then demanded, "Happy now? Let's go," she hissed, latching onto his arm and yanking again, trying to ignore the amused snickers.

Bankotsu grinned and nodded. He relaxed his stance and followed her over to the counter. He was secretly pleased because she had grabbed the one that he'd been admiring before she'd showed up. They paid for their stuff and the two of them carried their bags back to her house not speaking.

**At Kayla's house:**

Kayla shuffled the bags in her arms in order to unlock the door and they went inside. Kayla walked to her room and put her new jeans and shirts away.

She walked to Bankotsu's room and deposited the other bags on Bankotsu's bed. Kayla showed Bankotsu how to use the draws in the dresser and snapped, "You can put your own clothes away." She walked off into the kitchen and began preparing lunch.

Bankotsu shoved his clothes into the drawers and reaching into the last bag, came across the negligee. He grinned and walked into the kitchen clutching the negligee. He cleared his throat before drawling, "Kayla."

She spun to face him and snapped, "What?" still pissed about him embarrassing her over that stupid stunt in the store.

He mentioned amused, "You forgot something," and thrust the negligee at her.

Shocked Kayla narrowed her eyes at the offending material. Bankotsu bounced his hand up and down waiting for her to take it, with sheer devilment in his shining blue eyes. Sighing heavily Kayla snatched it from his hands and growled, "I don't know why the hell you insisted I buy that. It's not like I will ever wear it."

He announced confidently, "You will someday," staring into her fiery eyes. He was already secretly imagining her wearing it in his head.

"Whatever," she stormed off to her room, where she put the negligee away.

Bankotsu stood there watching her storm off. _"She sure has a great ass,"_ he thought as he ran his tongue over his lips, still admiring the view, which was perfectly molded by her jeans while she stormed away.

She went into the kitchen and finished lunch. She placed his rice and shrimp in front of him and commanded, "Eat up."

Hiding a smile Bankotsu sat at the table and ate his food. Kayla sat down eating her food. She stood putting her dishes in the sink. Bankotsu complimented impressed, "You sure do know how to cook. This is the tastiest food I've ever eaten."

Kayla faced him blushing at the unexpected compliment and said, "Uh… thanks." She cleared her throat and stated, "I know you've got to have questions by now, so ask away."

Bankotsu nodded and questioned, "Are you a priestess?" as he again reclined in the chair placing his feet on the table.

Kayla sighed, sitting down and answered, "Yes. You and I are the **only** people who know." He stared at her quirking a brow at her. She added, "I'm already considered enough of a disappointment and freak in my time even to my family, so I haven't told anyone else about that." Seeing his confused look she shrugged explaining, "I have the powers and all, but zero training."

Looking shocked Bankotsu queried, "Why? Why would they consider you a disappointment?" unable to fathom that.

Kayla looked at him replying, "I already told you. I'm quote 'too outspoken and smart for a woman' end quote."

Not pleased to learn that someone had belittled her with such a ridiculous notion, Bankotsu scowled demanding, "Who the hell said that?"

Kayla bit out vehemently, "Every guy I've ever met- until you, **including** my ex fiancée," pain briefly filled her eyes.

Even less happy learning she'd been promised to someone, Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and commanded, "Explain!"

Kayla's eyes filled with hurt and betrayal as she explained, "My **ex** promised to marry me, but his parents freaked out and said all that. They **also** insisted that I was unsuitable as far as being his wife." Her fists clenched as she remembered that night so vividly. After a moment she added angrily, "So they took it upon themselves and found him a more 'suitable girl' to marry."

Looking away to try to hide her pain she finished in an emotionless tone, "They married three months ago and I haven't seen or heard from his lousy ass since then. I told him point blank not to **ever** come near me again, the minute he told me he was going to marry her."

Standing she became filled with anger and seethed, "That bastard actually had the nerve to expect me to be his mistress! I told him in no uncertain terms to go to hell and left."

Bankotsu nodded happy that she had stood up for herself and stated seriously, "Good for you. You deserve better than a jerk like that."

Kayla nodded her agreement and said, "Next question," staring at him.

Bankotsu asked what he felt was more prudent, "Why don't you have any priestess training?"

Kayla replied softly, "Kagome and her mom are the only ones in the family that they know of who have the powers, so they received the training."

Bankotsu curious questioned, "Don't you want to hone your skills as well?"

Kayla scoffed responding, "The only skills I want or need are to protect myself. I'm training on my own and do know basic self defense and hand to hand combat, but I don't have any of the skills of a real warrior."

Bankotsu thought things over and offered, "I could teach you, if you really want to learn."

Kayla held his gaze and informed him, "The men in my time are all jack asses, and I **refuse** to have to rely on **any** of them for my own protection. If you are truly willing to teach me, I would be forever grateful."

Bankotsu nodded and announced seriously, "We will start your training tomorrow."

Kayla grinned saying, "Thank you very much, Sensei," as she mocked bowed to him.

Staring into her eyes, Bankotsu warned, "I won't go easy on you because you're a girl either. It will be tough and painful."

Kayla assured him, "Pain is nothing new to me. I can handle it."

Bankotsu nodded saying, "We shall see." Kayla beamed at him.

_"She sure has the heart of a warrior. She has a pretty smile too. She should smile more often," _He thought.

Looking at him Kayla asked, "Do you want to learn to read and write?"

He thought it over a minute and nodded. She smiled and pulled out some paper, and pencils. Placing them on the table in front of him, she drew the upper case and lower case alphabets on them; as well as the digits 0-9 for him. She showed him how to write them. She instructed him to sit there and practice for a while, before standing.

He looked at her frowning and asked, "Where are you going?"

She smiled answering, "To clean the dishes." Satisfied that she wasn't leaving his sight, he nodded and practiced writing, while she did the dishes. After finishing the dishes she sat with him and he practiced writing some more.

After a few hours he became really frustrated and yelled, "Damn it," slamming his fist on the table, while glaring at the paper.

Kayla soothed, "That is enough for now. You're doing great Bankotsu. It just takes a while, that's all," as she patted his back as if he were a small child needing comfort.

Frustrated Bankotsu shrugged off her touch jumping up and stormed over to the couch plopping onto it to sulk. Sighing Kayla put the stuff away and went to the living room to try to console him. Leaning over his shoulders from behind, she encouraged gently, "You will get it Ban, it just takes patience and practice," wrapping her arms around him and hugged him.

Bankotsu quickly reached back half turning and yanked her down into his lap. Kayla was surprised, but didn't object. Bankotsu hugged her to him and buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply to inhale her scent. Kayla sighed happily. He reached into her hair and deftly removed her hair tie. Realizing her hair was now free, Kayla looked at him with a raised brow.

Bankotsu replied, "It looks much better down." Kayla smiled and nodded. Bankotsu buried his face in her hair, inhaling its clean lavender scent. Kayla sat there soothing him a few minutes, by running her hand along his strong back.

He started nuzzling his face into her the crook of her neck and began sucking her tender flesh. She snapped her eyes open and became uncomfortable saying, "Um Ban, I really think we should stop."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and pulled back releasing his hold on her. Kayla stood up stating, "I think I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Bankotsu," and all but scurried out of the room.

He sighed heavily watching her zip away from him and murmured dryly, "Night Kayla." He'd thought he would at least get to finally have a heavy petting session with her. Sighing in disappointment he stood to his feet.

Kayla escaped into her room locking the door and leaning heavily against it. He was getting to her in more ways than was wise. Sighing she moved across the room and climbed into bed. Kayla stared at her ceiling hoping for sleep to overtake her. After twenty minutes she closed her eyes and sleep finally over took her.

Sighing in a mixture of frustration and regret Bankotsu went to his room as well. He crawled into his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. An hour later sleep finally claimed a frustrated and confused Bankotsu.

**The next morning:**

Kayla woke up and rolled out of bed yawning as she stretched. Standing up she walked to the kitchen and began rummaging in the shelves and fridge. Carrying the food over to the stove she began preparing breakfast.

Bankotsu entered just as she was placing the freshly cooked food on the table. They ate together in an awkward silence. After they had finished eating, Kayla insisted, "Follow me and I'll show you where we bathe in this era." Bankotsu nodded and followed her into the guest bathroom.

Smiling Kayla mentioned, "I see that you figured out how to use the toilet, but you gotta remember to flush it," reaching over she showed him how explaining, "Like this." somewhat embarrassed. Staring at her, he nodded.

She walked over to the tub explaining, "There are two ways to bathe. One is to lie in the tub filled with water, naked of course. The other is called a shower." Noticing his confused look when she mentioned the word 'shower', she tried to think of a way to explain things so he'd understand. An idea dawned and she explained, "Almost like standing under a waterfall, but the water pressure is a bit more concentrated."

He nodded to her that he understood and waited for her to continue. She continued explaining, "This knob is for hot water, the other is cold water. This thing in the middle, switches between tub and shower. Up is shower, down is tub." He nodded and with a perplexed expression questioning, "But, how does the water get there?"

She replied, "In this era we have something called plumbing, basically the well pumps the water through the pipes and into the tub, shower, or sink." He frowned a bit, and nodded. Kayla asked, "Do you want a bath or a shower?"

He answered, "Shower," as he stood there thinking, _"At least I'll know what to expect with that one, besides that tub looks too small to be as comfortable as the springs."_

She nodded and set it for shower and queried, "How do you want the temperature set?" looking up at him.

He shrugged and replied, "I'm used to hot springs."

She nodded, setting a temperature and ordered, "Stick your hand under the water and tell me hotter, colder, or just right, depending on what you want."

He walked over placing his hand underneath and feeling the water answered, "Its fine." She nodded getting up and moved out of the way.

She reached over grabbing the bottles and showed him how to open the bottles and squeeze out the stuff explaining, "This one is shampoo- for washing your hair, that is conditioner, also for hair and the last one is body wash. You take this sponge and squeeze the body wash onto it like this, then run the sponge all over your body. I'll leave you to it now."

She moved to leave while he began undressing. He quickly shed his clothes then reached out snagging her arm and climbed into the tub yanking her in with him.

Shocked she gasped and he looked at her smirking. She demanded, "What the **hell **are you doing?"

His smirk widened at the tone of her voice and her fiery eyes as he commanded in a sinful voice, "Show me."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she declared, "I am **not** staying in the shower with a naked man!" She moved to get out and he yanked her back so hard, she fell into his strong toned chest. She glared at him demanding, "Release me- **now**!"

He chuckled looking down into her eyes and drawled amused, "Come on Kayla, I'm new to all of this. I know you explained it, but I won't **understand** it fully until you show me." Noticing that she was wavering he decided to play dirty. Unexpectedly he pursed his lips, pouting cutely and requested, "Please?"

Suckered by his puppy dog eyes and cute pouty face, she sighed heavily and reluctantly agreed, "Just this once." Grabbing up the lufa she instructed, "Now turn around and I'll wash your back." He turned around grinning triumphantly and presented her with his wide and strong back.

She stared at the raw muscles of his bare back a second and gulped nervously before running the sponge over his toned back and down his muscular legs. She made certain to avert her eyes from his private areas at all times. Her cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment as she had never even been close to a naked man before.

Standing back up she cleared her throat and ordered a little breathlessly, "Turn around again and lift your hands above your head." He did as told staring at her flushed face and her fingers slightly trembled as they slid down washing his chest and ribs.

His intense gaze drank in the sight of her flushed skin and he smirked inwardly. _"So she isn't immune to me after all,"_ he thought happily.

Deciding she'd had enough she stood upright shoving the sponge at him, saying slightly embarrassed, "You get the idea now so you can finish the rest yourself."

He took the sponge she threw at his chest and informed her, "Don't leave yet. You still have to show me how to wash my hair."

Wanting to escape him before she slipped completely under his powerful spell; she sighed heavily and muttered, "Let's get this over with then."

Facing him, Kayla commanded, "Bend down so that I can see the top of your head." He bent his head as she had requested. Holding the bottle over her open palm, she squeezed some of the creamy soap into her hand. Setting the bottle down with the lid closed, she began lathering his hair.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud at how good her fingers in his hair and on his scalp felt.

Digging her fingers through the hair she scrubbed his scalp, which he enjoyed immensely. She moved his head over under the flowing water and rinsed it thoroughly. She said, "Just repeat all that with the conditioner."

Opening his eyes He nodded, she climbed out of the shower and demanded, "Now behave and finish your shower while I go change into clean, **dry** clothes." He chuckled as he watched her storm away.

Watching her leave in soaked clothes, defining her form to him; he smirked thinking, _"Man, I just love pushing her buttons. I enjoy the way her eyes fill with fire when she's mad." _He snickered.

His mind replayed the sensations of her hands gliding on his skin. _"I loved feeling her hands on my body, too. Damn, I have __**got**__ to get her into bed, and soon." _He decided.

_"I can already tell she's going to be one helluva good fuck!"_ Feeling himself react growing painfully tight he smirked. Shaking his head trying to clear it of his lust filled thoughts, he turned the remainder of his shower into a cold one; hissing as the cold water hit his hot erection.

Kayla stomped into her bathroom and undressing, threw her soaked clothes into the hamper. She stormed into the bathroom and took her morning shower.

She stood under the shower silently fuming about the shower incident. _"I bet that smart ass knew __**exactly**__ what he was doing."_ Growling she seethed, "That damn guy so is infuriating!"

Unbidden the feel of her hands gliding along his boy entered her mind._ "He's got a great body though."_

Standing there in shock she silently berated myself, _"__**What!**__? No, bad Kayla! He is __**infuriating**__!__** Stop**__ thinking, about his hot body- bad Kayla!"_

She growled annoyed with herself and her naughty thoughts. Reaching out she shut off the shower. Climbing out of the tub she wrapped her towel around her body and went to dress in her room.

Kayla walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her dresser pulling out fresh under clothes. Removing the towel she stood up slipping into them.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her new faded blue hipster jeans and a rust colored v-neck t-shirt and carried them over to her bed.

After depositing the clothes on her bed, Kayla sighed heavily as she sat on her bed. Still scolding herself Kayla slipped into her jeans standing up and turned around pulling them up over her hips.

She had just finished fastening them, when she turned around and noticed Bankotsu was standing in her door way staring openly at her with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Her eyes shot wide open. _"What the hell?!"_ she thought angrily.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	3. Many visitors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**Last time:**_

_She had just finished fastening them, when she turned around and noticed Bankotsu was standing in her door way staring openly at her with a smirk plastered on his face. Her eyes shot wide open. "What the hell?!" she thought angrily._

**Chapter 3:**

**Moments before:**

Bankotsu finished his shower, got out and dressed in some of his new clothes._ "Damn that wench! Getting into my head like this," _He mentally cursed.

Sighing he thought, _"I better go tell her to prepare for training!"_ He walked down the hallway and saw her bedroom door opened. He stood in the door way and stopped dead in his tracks. His breath hitched as his cerulean eyes drank in every detail before them.

She was standing with her back to him and pulling on her 'jeans' Smirking he decided to just enjoy the lovely view she was giving him of her firm, perfectly sculpted, muscular, ass barely covered in some flimsy material_. "I'll bet I can rip that without even trying. That'd bare her ass right to me as well," _He thought confidentially staring at the flimsy material with a deadly smirk.

She turned around and fastened her pants and his eyes locked on to her perfectly rounded chest. _"Damn she is fucking __**hot!**__ She has curves in just the right places. I would love to get her underneath me screaming my name-"_

Kayla screamed, "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**! Get out of here you pervert, **now**!" She started throwing shoes and other things at him. He was snapped out of his wayward thoughts as she screamed and started throwing stuff at him. He smirked wider and ducked out of her room walking into the living room.

She stormed over to her door and slammed the door behind him grumbling, "Damn that peeping tom!"

Growling Kayla finished dressing, then stormed into the living room. Bankotsu was sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head and grinning from ear to ear. Kayla stormed over standing directly in front of him, glaring at him and asked sarcastically, "Did you enjoy the view, you damn perv?"

Bankotsu looked her dead in the eye leering at her and replied, "Actually, yes I did," licking his lips hungrily. Kayla blushed brightly.

Bankotsu said defensively, "Hey don't blame me. **You're** the one who left the door open," as he sat up shrugging.

Kayla replied evenly, "Well I will be sure to close it from now on." She spun around to storm off. He reached out grabbing her arm and turned her to face him.

Bankotsu fake whined, "Aw, but that would take away my fun. Not to mention the lovely view," as he wriggled his eye brows suggestively teasing her.

Kayla blushed even more and looked away, and then yanking her arm free of his grasp, turned away again. Bankotsu smiled and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders turning her to face him. Bankotsu looked her dead in the eye and stated seriously, "I won't apologize for seeing you dress, because I'm **not** sorry for that. Truth be told- I quite enjoyed that very interesting view." She stared at him unimpressed. Sighing he offered, "But, I **am** sorry that you got embarrassed, okay?" Kayla nodded.

Bankotsu suggested, "Good. Now let's go outside and you can show me what you've learned so far," turning around to walk off. Kayla nodded and they went outside. They began sparring with hand to hand. After an hour Bankotsu stood there and informed her seriously, "Not too shabby. But, you definitely need improvement."

He moved into position and began showing her several new techniques and they practiced for a few more hours. Just as he threw her onto her butt with a hip toss again, two boys walked up.

One stormed over eyes filled with anger and yelled, "Kayla!" Hearing the angry yell, Kayla jumped up and went over to greet the newcomers. "Hello Hojo, Toru. How are you two doing today?" she asked casually.

Toru pointed to Bankotsu, who he'd seen tossing Kayla, and demanded, "Who the hell is that," waiting impatiently for her answer.

Kayla faced him and answered evenly, "Not that it is any of your business, **but** he is an old friend and is going to be staying with me for a while," as if it were no big deal.

Knowing how moody his friend could get and how easily they could break into a fight, Hojo looked at her asking, "Is Kagome home yet?" hoping to diffuse some of the tension.

Kayla looked at him answering, "No, sorry she's still gone. But I will be certain to tell her that you've been asking about her and stopping by."

Hojo beamed and nodded handing her a basket of fruit and suggested, "Make sure she gets this, it will make her recover faster if she eats it." Kayla nodded gratefully and accepted the fruit basket.

Not liking the interruption Bankotsu walked up and inquired evenly, "What's going on?" looking at Kayla.

Kayla faced him and introduced, "Bankotsu, meet Hojo and Toru. Guys this is Bankotsu." They all nodded and Toru, knowing damn well this was far from normal, glared at Bankotsu.

Toru stared Bankotsu in the eye demanding, "What the hell is going on? Kayla **never **allows guys to stay with her- yet you are?" clearly something was going on and he was **not **happy about it.

Remembering Kayla insisting she did not have a boyfriend, Bankotsu wondered **why this** guy was acting all possessive towards her. Bankotsu held his gaze and replied evenly, "She can do whatever she wants."

Kayla nodded facing Toru and reminded evenly, "You and your cousin don't control my life, Toru," placing her hands on her hips glaring angrily at him. She hated the way he'd act all possessive over her, especially since it was his 'bastard cousin' that had broken her heart.

Toru snorted and snapped, "I guarantee Nenji won't be happy when he hears about this!" glaring back at the defiant girl.

Kayla's eyes narrowed dangerously as she snapped, "I don't give a shit what he thinks! He is out of my life now, by **his own** damn choice." Kayla stormed away putting the fruit basket in her aunt's house and locked it up.

Bankotsu walked over to Kayla and slipped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. He could tell she was upset and instinctively needed to comfort her. Kayla sighed turning to face him and hugged him back, needing the solace she instinctively knew he would provide her.

Seeing this Toru seethed storming over and glared at Kayla demanding angrily, "Since **when** do **you** allow guys to hug or comfort you, Kayla?" pissed that she was now hugging who he considered an intruder, after turning away from him so many times in the past.

Unwilling to be civil anymore, Kayla rounded on him with narrowed eyes and snapped, "It is **none** of your damn business **what** I do or don't do with **anybody!** Run back to your asshole cousin and report to him if you want. I don't really care. **He** chose this, not me. I'm just moving on with my life, so fucking deal with it and leave me the hell alone!"

Bankotsu, who was aching to soothe and comfort Kayla, glared at Toru while placing a hand on Kayla's shoulder and ordered coldly, "I think it is time you **both** leave," glaring at the two boys who'd interrupted the training and had now upset Kayla.

Toru glared at him and roared, "This isn't over with, not by a **long** shot," facing Kayla he spat, "Nenji is gonna be furious! Just you wait."

Kayla yelled, "Nenji can go to hell for all I care, now **leave**!" glowering at him icily.

Hojo's eyes widened from shock and fear. He'd never seen Kayla quite so upset before. Seeing the man before her getting even more pissed, he ran off scared and Toru angrily stormed off after him.

Bankotsu turned Kayla forcing her to look at him and demanded, "What was that all about?" awaiting her explanation.

Kayla sighed answering bitterly, "Nenji is my **ex**. Toru is his cousin and reports my every move to him. Hojo is Kagome's suitor and brings her stuff whenever she is gone."

Bankotsu motioned with a hand for her to continue. She finished, "They think she is sick but she is actually in your era," before walking off inside her house, and Bankotsu followed her.

Bankotsu informed her, "That's enough training for today. You did better than I had expected."

Kayla gave a small smile saying, "Thanks," as she set about cooking dinner. She seemed zapped of strength after the incident with Toru. A few minutes later the phone rang. Sighing heavily Kayla walked over to the living room and answered it.

**Kayla "Hello?"**

_Mioki "Hey Kayla,"_

**Kayla "Oh hey Aunt Mioki, what's up?"**

_Mioki "I was just wondering how you are holding up? Is everything ok honey?"_

**Kayla "I 'm good, had a visit from Hojo and Toru today."**

_Mioki "Oh, and how did that go?"_

**Kayla "About like normal, Toru threw a hissy fit, and I made him leave."**

_Mioki "Is Kagome back yet?"_

**Kayla "Not yet she isn't."**

_Mioki "Okay well gramps, Souta, and I arrived here safe and sound. You take it easy okay?"_

**Kayla "I'm glad you all got the safely, you take it easy yourselves- that's what a vacation is for, right?"**

_Mioki "Okay, bye Kayla."_

Kayla hung up the phone staring at it and sighed. Bankotsu looked at her and raised a brow questioningly. Kayla explained, "It's called a telephone and that was Aunt Mioki, Kagome's mom. They went on vacation, I chose to stay here. A phone is how we communicate in this era."

Bankotsu asked curiously, "Why did you choose to stay here?"

Kayla answered turthfully, "I liked the idea of being on my own and having the entire shrine to myself, unless Kags or that mutt shows up."

Bankotsu chuckled and questioned amused, "I take it you and Inutrasha don't get along either?" amused by her calling him a mutt.

Kayla laughed replying, "He is **always** making Kags cry and then the jerk forces her to go back, of course we don't get along! Kags is the **only** family member, **besides** my aunt, that **doesn't** treat me like a complete idiot. So I don't like when that mutt hurts her." She finished with a scowl.

Bankotsu queried, "What does he do to make her cry?" maybe he could use this information in his future dealings with the mutt?

Kayla replied bitterly, "She can't help but love the fool and he loves her **and** his first love at the same time. That jerk is stringing them both along and refuses to make a damn choice. Kags is too much of a softy and won't force him to chose either," shaking her head sadly.

Surprised Bankotsu questioned, "She loves him, huh?" standing there he thought_, "I'd suspected as much, but now I know for sure."_

Kayla nodded explaining, "He runs off to Kikyo every time he smells her near. Kags follows and ends up hurt and runs back home. A day later Inutrasha shows up and drags her back to his time, idiotic mutt!"

Bankotsu shook his head grinning that she'd used his nickname for the mutt. Kayla turned back to the stove announcing, "Dinner is done, now eat," as she placed his food on the table in front of him. She placed her food on the table sitting across for him and they ate together.

After she'd cleared the table, they practiced his writing again. After an hour she encouraged happily, "Excellent! I told you that you would get it. Tomorrow we'll work on writing words and practicing the sounds."

Bankotsu pleased with his progress grinned triumphantly and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. Kayla hugged him back encouraging, "See, you **are **getting it Ban."

Without warning Bankotsu scooped her into his powerful arms bride style and carried her to the living room; where he unceremoniously dropped her onto the couch. Kayla recovered from her shock and sat up glaring at him as she demanded, "Hey! What was that for?"

Feeling playful he grinned pushing her back down and stretched out on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. He looked into her eyes smirking cockily and began to lower his head to her neck, before nuzzling there. Kayla eyes widened and she warned seriously, "You had better not even **think** about it Bankotsu, I barely know you," as she began trying to free her bound wrists.

Sighing in frustration he released her hands and climbed off of her moving to sit beside her as she also sat up. He looked at her stating annoyed, "You know that I'm from the past. You know that I'm the leader of a group of mercenaries." He smirked smugly adding, "You know that I'm hot, and that I'm a great kisser." Turning serious again he asked, "What more do you need to know?"

Kayla looked at him and countered, "I know nothing about your family or your lifestyle." It was important to her not to repeat her past mistakes. She'd moved way too fast with Nenji and where had that gotten her?

Bankotsu pouted like a kid who'd just lost his favorite toy grumbling, "I don't know whyyou insist on knowing all of this."

Kayla informed him seriously, "I almost made the biggest mistake of my life because of moving so fast with my ex. I won't go through that hell again!" she decreed, clenching her fist against her knee.

Bankotsu grew angry at the comparison. Glaring at her he snapped, "Don't you **ever** compare me to that bastard again! I'm a man of **honor **and I keep my word," chest heaving with suppressed anger.

Kayla looked at him and stated evenly, "I didn't mean to question your honor, nor did I mean to compare you to him." She clarified, "I won't make the same mistakes. I want to get to know you first," hoping he'd understand.

Not one for being questioned often Bankotsu sighed. "Fine, ask me whatever you want to know." He didn't want her comparing him to her ex, but he also didn't want her uncomfortable with him. Something about her was just... different though he couldn't pin point what or why, he **knew** she was different.

Shocked he'd actually agreed to let her ask, Kayla looked at him questioned, "What is your favorite meal?"

Bankotsu replied seriously, "Anything you cook." Kayla laughed and Bankotsu smiled, oddly happy that he'd made her laugh.

Kayla queried, "What about your parents? Brothers, sisters?" she really did want to get to know him. Something about him made her want to know all about him. His presence made her feel protected and he seemed to accept her- that in itself made her enjoy just being near him.

Bankotsu replied harshly, "My parents died when I was ten and I was an only child. In fact other than me, my entire village was slaughtered," looking away.

Kayla horrified gasped before saying softly, "I'm sorry. That must have been horrible."

Bankotsu stated evenly with a shrug, "I survived." Kayla nodded. Bankotsu added, "My only family now- are my band of seven brothers." Kayla nodded again. Needing to change the subject Bankotsu said, "Next question."

Kayla thought a moment and asked, "When were you born?"

He answered cryptically, "During the winter."

Kayla frowned and tried again asking, "What month? What day? How old are you at least?"

He replied, "Don't know the day or month, it was the beginning of winter, and I am nineteen."

Kayla deduced, "On my birthday, I will be eighteen, which makes you one year older than me."

He asked curiously, "When is your birthday?"

Kayla looked away and answered sadly, "It's tomorrow actually," as she moved to stand up.

Bankotsu snagged her hand stopping her and pressed, "Are you gonna celebrate it?"

Kayla shrugged replying, "I'm not sure yet. I bet my family won't even remember." Seeing his frown she assured, "I'm used to it though so I usually don't celebrate it."

Bankotsu looked her dead in the eye and informed her dead seriously, "We **are** celebrating it. **I'm** here this time and I'll be damned, if I let you spend the day sulking and hiding from the world on your birthday."

Kayla argued, "Why do you care? Even my own family could care less, so why should someone I have barely known a few days?" before turning to look away again.

Bankotsu made her face him and answered seriously, "I care about you Kayla. **Everyone** has one special day a year." Eyes full of determination he ordered, "You **are** going to enjoy it, because if you don't- I will bend you over my knee and paddle your sexy little ass, got it?"

Surprised Kayla swallowed blushing and nodded. He commanded, "Good. Now go to sleep. In the morning we're going to figure out what to do for your birthday.** I'm** cooking tomorrow and **you** **are** going to have fun," pointing from his chest to hers.

She inhaled sharply as his finger poked her delicate flesh and looked into his eyes nodding. "Thank you Bankotsu for caring andfor being my friend."

He replied, "You're welcome." then ordered, "Now off to bed feisty." He smirked knowing he was about to piss her off as his hand came down out of the air and slapped her on her butt sending her away. Gasping her hands flew to her stinging cheeks to rub away the burning sensation and her eyes narrowed at him as he stood there snickering.

Rolling her eyes she spun on her heels and stormed into her room throwing herself onto her bed in frustration and a little anger.

He laughed boisterously and went to his bed. They lay tossing and turning for an hour, before finally falling asleep.

**The next morning:**

Kayla woke up and rolled out of bed stretching. She stood up and walked into her bath room. She turned on the shower and undressed. She climbed in scrubbing herself clean, making certain to wash her hair as well, then turned off the water. She climbed out of the tub and grabbing a towel dried off.

She walked into her room and pulled out some fresh under clothes. She pulled them on and dressed in her black hip hugging jeans, that molded to her like a second skin, a brilliant yellow v-neck style t-shirt, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail framing her face nicely with her bangs. She walked back into her bathroom hanging up her towel and added a pale lip gloss to her full pouty lips.

Nodding in satisfaction, she put the lip gloss in her pocket and walked into the kitchen and saw Bankotsu was already cooking breakfast. Bankotsu was wearing his hip hugging jeans, which molded to his body like a second skin, and a dark blue button up shirt, that complemented his eyes nicely, with his hair once again in a tight braid that reached just below his perfectly molded muscular butt.

Bankotsu finished cooking and hearing soft foot falls, turned around spotting Kayla as she entered the kitchen. His eyes scrutinized her from head to toe before he raised them to gaze at her face. He smiled in pure male appreciation staring her in the eye and greeted, "Morning beautiful," sending her a playful wink.

Not used to his forwardness or flirty ways yet, Kayla blushed replying, "Morning," as she moved over to the table still blushing.

Bankotsu set the food on the table in front of her and ordered, "Eat up, then we're going out."

She pulled out a chair and took a seat nodding. Picking up her chop sticks she began to eat. Satisfied he sat down and ate as well. After eating she cleaned the dishes, and then grabbed her keys and wallet. They walked outside and she locked the door, and then pocketed her keys. They walked off toward the store. Bankotsu questioned, "What is your favorite meal?"

Kayla shrugged answering honestly, "I just eat whatever is cooked." He nodded. They arrived at the grocery store and went into the food market. They walked around gathering rice, some shrimp, some ramen, and went to check out.

On the way to the next shop Bankotsu spotted several bottles of sake. _"Perfect!"_ He thought, as he quickly picked up two and paid for them. They went to the next shop and browsed, not really seeing anything they needed, so they decided to go home. They walked side by side back to her place both carrying bags.

Bankotsu stayed a few steps behind on purpose so he could watch her walk up the steps, enjoying the natural sway of her hips and the movement of her curvaceous backside.

Upon arriving at the door, she pulled out her keys and unlocked, then opened the door. They walked inside and put everything away. Kayla turned to face Bankotsu and looking at him questioned curiously, "What's the sake for?"

Bankotsu looked at her answering, "I noticed you didn't have any and it's good to drink, especially with the rice meals." adding mentally, _"Maybe if I get her drunk, she won't continue denying me what I know damn well that we __**both **__want," _patting himself on the back mentally.

Kayla shrugged and mentioned, "I wouldn't know, I've never tried it before."

Bankotsu smiled declaring, "We'll have it with dinner tonight. Now let's go outside and I'll show you some more techniques."

Grinning Kayla nodded and they walked outside and over to the training area. Facing each other, they moved into their fighting stances and he lunged forward. Kayla evaded his strike and proceeded to pull off the techniques he'd taught her from yesterday.

Bankotsu smiled in approval at her praising, "Good, you remembered." Kayla looked at him beaming at his praise. Bankotsu proceeded to show her three new techniques. They spent the next four hours practicing the new techniques.

Bankotsu deciding things were growing tedious wanted to liven' things up a bit. With eyes full of mischief, he moved in with a feint, and then ducked down sweeping Kayla's feet out from under her. Surprised she fell to the ground. He fell to the ground and quickly rolled her beneath him, successfully pinning her underneath his body; while pinning her hands above her head in one of his own.

Kayla was taken completely by shock and ended up panting harshly, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. Bankotsu smirked as his eyes remained glued to her chest watching it rise and fall in an almost trance-like state. He allowed his gaze slowly travel to her eyes and tisked playfully, "You've got to learn to expect the unexpected, Kayla."

She looked into his intense deep blue gaze and all thoughts instantly melted away. Bankotsu, who had been aching to do taste her all day, ever so slowly lowered his head and caressed her soft lips with his slick tongue. He suckled and nipped her bottom lip relentlessly, savoring the taste of her.

Kayla moaned opening her mouth to him. Bankotsu slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and began sensuously exploring the inner cavern of her rich mouth. Kayla tugged trying to free her hands, in order to run them through his hair, but he kept her hands pinned firmly above her head.

His wicked tongue caressed hers and so began the battle for dominance. Kayla moaned causing Bankotsu to change the kiss from exploratory to dominate, demanding, and full of untamed passion. She eagerly kissed him back, just as fiercely, matching him passion for passion.

A minute later Bankotsu reluctantly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead upon hers. Both were gasping for air as they gazed deeply into the other's eyes for another long minute.

Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction at his handiwork as his took in her flushed face, fully kissed lips, and the hint of arousal dancing in her soft eyes. Pride filled his eyes, as he decided she looked thoroughly kissed. He used his free hand to push himself off of her, releasing her pinned hands in the process.

Waiting for her rapid heart rate to slow to a normal pace, Kayla slowly sat up and leaned back on her elbows to gaze up at him intently. Holding her gaze Bankotsu sent her a smug smirk, as he stood completely to his feet; before holding out a hand. She placed her hand in his and smiling he helped her to her feet.

Unknown to the kissing couple a man was walking up the steps of the shrine and saw the entire thing. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. Startled they jumped and Bankotsu turned to face the intruder with a scowl. The man narrowed his eyes storming over and demanded angrily, "Kayla! How could you?" pure fury in his eyes.

Kayla jumped at hearing the angry yell already knowing who it was. Bankotsu's noticed her jump and moved to stand protectively by her side. Turning around Kayla glared icily at the man and in an icy voice demanded, "What do you want?"

The angry man's eyes bored into hers and fumed, "What the **hell **do you think you two are doing?" his knuckles were fisted so tight they were white.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	4. Kayla's Birthday, and lover

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**Last time:**_

_Unknown to the kissing couple a man was walking up the steps of the shrine and saw the entire thing. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. Startled they jumped and Bankotsu turned to face the intruder with a scowl. The man narrowed his eyes storming over and demanded angrily, "Kayla! How could you?" pure fury in his eyes._

_Kayla jumped at hearing the angry yell already knowing who it was. Bankotsu's noticed her jump and moved to stand protectively by her side. Turning around Kayla glared icily at the man and in an icy voice demanded, "What do you want?" _

_The angry man's eyes bored into hers and fumed, "What the __**hell**__ do you think you two are doing?" his knuckles were fisted so tight they were white._

**Warning: Lemon ahead!**

**Chapter 4:**

Kayla glared at him in disdain and responded evenly, "Frankly that isn't any of **your** concern." She'd been hoping she'd never have to see him again.

The man became out raged and roared, "Not my concern? It sure as hell **is** my concern when I find **my** woman rutting on the ground with another man," venomously spitting out 'rutting'

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. He moved so fast that even Kayla hadn't seen him move until he was already in front of the man. He reached out grabbing the man by the throat and dangled him up off the ground. Getting in the man's face Bankotsu angrily growled, "I'd suggest you watch your mouth. Kayla is a good woman and doesn't deserve your insults."

The man's eyes widened from shocked, then turned fearful and he nodded vigorously trying to breath. Disgusted Bankotsu released his hold, dropping the other man roughly to the ground. The stranger stared up frightfully at Bankotsu and rubbed his bruised neck before glaring at Kayla.

Bankotsu walked behind Kayla wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, as well as meaning to comfort her, and pulled her into his embrace; while still glaring at the man on the ground. After catching his breath once again, the man stood to his feet and demanded, "What the hell were you two doing, Kayla?"

Emboldened by Bankotsu's embrace Kayla replied icily, "I don't answer to you anymore, Nenji! **You** married another woman, so go fuck her and leave me alone!"

Hearing the name Bankotsu thought_, "So, this __**is**__ the bastard who hurt my Kayla after all." _Nenji blanched at her poor choice of words, and then bored his eyes into her snapping, "You know damn **well** that I only married her to appease my parents," adding in a tantrum while pointing at her, "**You** are my woman!"

Kayla crossed her arms over her chest glaring hatefully at him and stated holtly, "I ceased being 'your woman' the minute you married another!"

Nenji sneered in disgust, "So you already found another man to fuck in my place, eh?"

Kayla scoffed disdainfully at his display and declared, "You're a nothing but a pathetic asshole!" He had no right whatsoever expecting her to stay free for him to come to when his 'wife' wasn't willing. The nerve of him!

Nenji demanded, "Answer me damn it! Are you fucking him?" seriously ready to blow his stack.

Having had enough of this bastard and his possessive yet casual manners toward Kayla, Bankotsu narrowed his eyes dangerously and informed him icily, "What **my** **fiancée** and I do, isn't any concern of yours!"

Nenji flinched and demanded, "**Fiancée**? Kayla what the fucking hell are you doing marrying another man?" taking an intimidating step towards her, but stopping and gulping at the look Bankotsu shot him clearly telling him to back the hell off.

Bankotsu seethed furiously, "**You** fucked up and lost a **great** woman. She has moved on with her life. She's with **me** now, so leave her the fuck alone!" he demanded. No way in hell was he going to let this asshole hurt Kayla anymore.

Kayla added icily, "You made **your **choice the day you married another Nenji. Now** I'm** making my choice. Leave and don't ever return, I don't need you!" she spat out hatefully.

Taking Kayla by the hand Bankotsu suggested seriously, "Let's leave this moron to himself and go inside so we can start celebrating your birthday." not wanting to deal with her ex anymore Kayla nodded at Bankotsu.

Feeling as if he'd just been slapped in the face, Nenji stated, "Oh fuck! That was today? I'm sorry Kayla baby, I completely spaced it."

Kayla whirled to face him and sneered, "You never did remember it, not once in all those years that we dated. Now leave and don't return, **ever**!" as she stood there waiting for Bankotsu.

Bankotsu glared directly in the eyes of the man and warned dead seriously, "If you **ever** come bother Kayla or her family again- I will tear your balls off and shove them down your mother fucking throat!" Nenji's eyes widened. "Now get the fuck out of here!" Bankotsu ordered. Nenji glared at them for a minute then furiously spun around stormed off. Bankotsu took Kayla by the hand leading her inside the house.

**Inside Kayla's House:**

Kayla sighed heavily and walked inside as Bankotsu reluctantly released her hand. She sat at the table with her head on the table trying to calm down, and fighting back tears. She hadn't shed tears since Nenji's wedding and refused to cry over that creep now.

Bankotsu walked over to her and wordlessly pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace squeezing her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling. Bankotsu looked down at the top of her head and mentioned soothingly, "He's gone now, its okay."

Kayla looked at him and asked whisper quiet, "Why did you tell him that we were engaged?"

Bankotsu held her gaze answering, "It's the only way that I could think of, to get the bastard to leave you alone once and for all." adding mentally, _"Without killing his ass."_ sorely tempted to do just that.

Truly touched Kayla said, "Thanks for your help. My family is gonna **flip** out when he calls them, **but **thank you."

Bankotsu asked confused, "Why would they flip out?"

Kayla sighing pulled back so she could look into his face and breathe, answering, "Gramps will be furious that I didn't wait for them to return before getting 'engaged'. Plus, afterwards when you leave and I'm here unmarried, they're seriously gonna freak out."

She sighed heavily and continued, "Don't worry about it. It's my problem, not yours. Thank you for standing up for and defending me though." Other than Kagome, no one had ever done that for her before.

Bankotsu grunted releasing her and walked over to the stove where he began setting about cooking dinner. Kayla sat at the table with her head leaning on the table again. Bankotsu thought a moment and questioned, "Can you even get through the well when it is working?"

Kayla looked up at him shrugging and answered, "I don't know. I've never even tried." Raising her head she questioned, "Why?" curious as to why he'd brought it up.

Turning around Bankotsu looked at her and replied, "After a bit more training and some weapon training, I think you might have an easier time in my era," waiting to judge her reaction.

Kayla tilted her head a little asking wryly, "Aren't the men there just as arrogant, and controlling as the ones here?"

Bankotsu chuckled at her questing answering, "Most are, but there are still **some** of us good guys still out there."

Uncertain Kayla countered, "I would be practically forced to stay around you, at least until I could adapt to a new way of life." Not sure she liked that idea of a new world.

He asked dryly, "Like I am with you?" as their words sunk in Kayla ducked her head blushing. Bankotsu stated evenly, "Just think about it, okay."

Kayla replied seriously, "I will consider it... providing I can even go through the well."

Bankotsu nodded and turned around to finish cooking. A minute later he turned off the stove and moved to set the food on the table. He brought out the sake' pouring them each a cup. Kayla eyed the drink anxiously. Looking at Kayla Bankotsu saluted her with his glass and encouraged, "Go ahead birthday girl, drink up."

Kayla sighed brining the cup up to her lips. She cautiously tasted it and her face lit up. Watching her reaction Bankotsu hid a smile behind his cup. Kayla admitted, "Actually it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Bankotsu grinned at her. Kayla looked at him again adding, "Thank you for everything today, Ban."

Bankotsu smiled to himself at the nickname and poured another glass encouraging, "Drink up Kayla, the night is just beginning." Kayla nodded and drank her sake', while eating her food.

After dinner was finished Kayla announced, "This has been the best birthday I've ever had," meaning it.

Bankotsu smiled and suggested, "Let's take the sake' and move to the couch, shall we?" Kayla nodded knowing the couch was more comfortable and they stood up moving into the wide living room. They sat there talking for a while and Kayla began losing all her inhibitions as the sake' relaxed her.

Kayla looked into his eyes. "Now I know why so many people get drunk. It's easier to loosen up," she admitted.

Bankotsu encouraged her to speak what was on her mind, "What's on your mind, Kayla?" he knew that incident with her asshole ex was still bothering her; he could see it in her eyes. Not to mention the fact she'd stayed quiet unless spoken to since that jerk showed up and left.

Kayla replied a little sadly, "I don't get why people always think the worst of me," slouching her shoulders in defeat.

Bankotsu snorted and stared her dead in the eye stating dead seriously, "Nenji is an idiot, forget him! This is **your** night. What do **you** want to do, Kayla?"

Kayla thought it over and replied, "Well let's see, I'm alone with a super sexy, hot man on my birthday, and I **know** he's a damn good kisser," she added a little boldly.

Hearing this Bankotsu smirked questioning amused, "So I'm a super hot, sexy man and a damn good kisser, eh?" as he scooted closer to her.

Kayla grinned replying, "Damn right you are! Now where was I... oh yeah, well I've never done anything this daring before but," she stopped hesitantly.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes with his enticing blue ones and encouraged softly, "Go on, Kayla." beginning to play with her hair.

Kayla nodded and continued a little breathlessly, "I think I would like for you to dance with me." Not waiting for his answer Kayla stood up turning on some slow music and dimmed the lights before sashaying back over to him.

Bankotsu queried puzzled and a little disappointed, "That's what you want to do, dance?"

Standing in front of him Kayla nodded saying dreamily, "I've never slow danced with a guy before."

Chuckling Bankotsu stood to his feet and pulled her into his arms, purring into her ear sexily, "Well now, we'll just have to change that," moving to the open floor so they'd have enough room.

Kayla nodded draping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her flush against him. Kayla blushed at how close they were and they began swaying back and forth to the music. Bankotsu encouraged softly, "Go ahead, and lay your head on my shoulder." Kayla allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, surprised at how right all of this felt.

After a minute Bankotsu finally gave in to temptation and began to gently nibble on her earlobe. Kayla gasped and the unexpected gesture. Bankotsu whispered asking in a sinful voice, "What else do you want, Kayla?"

Taking a deep breath Kayla blushed answering breathlessly, "Kiss me." Bankotsu's hands move to curiously explore the regions of her back, before resting on her hips and pulling her as close as he could to his body. She moved her arms to grasp his shoulders. He tilted her head back and leaned down pressing his lips firmly against hers.

The way his lips moved with hers as he kissed her was indescribable. She felt an arousing, anxious sensation in the pits of her abdomen. He began to stroke his tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned opening her mouth for him. His tongue expertly eased itself slowly into the domain of her mouth. A moan of pleasure emitted from her throat as he kissed her expertly. Her body began to tremble from the beautiful bliss he was stirring inside her.

Gliding his hand up to her chest his finger traced her cleavage. She moaned loudly as he dipped his finger into the valley of her breasts. His lips curled into a smirk of satisfaction as he began to nip and suck in that spot. It felt so good to her. Her mind was devoid of all other thoughts except how wonderful he was making her feel. She was more than a little surprised at the unknown feelings this man evoked in her.

Her body's impulses took over and she slowly wrapped one of her legs around his leg bringing him closer to her, if that was even possible. He half moaned, half laughed as she did and moved to play with her neck. After a minute she could feel his manhood bulging against her lower regions, begging to claim her. Her center reacted by throbbing relentlessly, begging for him back.

Feeling her back suddenly hit the wall, she broke the searing kiss. Not to be deterred Bankotsu began to suck and nibble on the pulse point of her neck and all thoughts left her except what he was doing to her. After a while he moved back to her lips and she hungrily kissed him back.

Wasting no time he lifted her into his arms and walked to her bedroom kicking the door open, then closing it with his foot. Walking over to the bed he slowly lowered them to them her bed and removed his shirt with his mouth still locked to hers in a hungry kiss.

He ran his hands along her sides and up to cover her soft mounds, keeping them inert long enough to judge her response. Kayla arched her back thrusting her chest up till his palms settled against them and moaned breaking the kiss and turning her head to the side to gasp.

_"Damn I must taste her breasts!"_ he thought as his fingers slipped beneath her shirt. Kayla ached for his touch and sat up to make it easier for him to take off her shirt. Cerulean eyes filled with desire, quickly became puzzled as yet another barrier kept him from what he sought.

"How do I remove this... whatever it is?" he demanded huskily as he looked into her desire filled eyes. Taking a moment to clear her passion hazed mind, she looked down and blushed. She grabbed his hands and led them to the hooks at the back. After realizing what she'd done Bankotsu wasted no time in loosening the back and ripping it off her breasts. He tossed it to join their shirts.

Kayla gasped and moaned as his rough hands cupped her heated mounds and she whimpered as his thumbs pinched her nipples, before he slipped one into his mouth continuing his sexual onslaught. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders as his mouth feasted on her breasts greedily. The feelings coursing through her body were both frightening and exciting, almost as exciting as the feeling of being wanted that he evoked in her.

Bankotsu moved his way back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately, as his hands slipped down and without a thought unfastened and ripped her jeans off tossing them over his shoulder to join the growing pile of clothes. His hands slid along her inner thighs massaging lightly. Drunk with pleasure Kayla moaned into his mouth.

Bankotsu slipped his hand slowly up her inner thighs expecting to find her bare flesh, he pulled back, confused and a little inpatient as his eyes widened with shock at yet another barrier in his path. He growled and hooking a finger in her panties, ripped them down her legs tossing them carelessly over his shoulder; as he kissed her inner thigh smirking as he drank in deeply the smell of her blatant arousal. _"Heh, just like I thought, no woman can resist me! And the sake' worked like a charm,"_ he thought pleased; as his mouth closed over the prize he sought most of all.

Kayla gasped in shock as her eyes shot wide open only to close and she moaned as she felt his tongue dive inside her nether lips. Her hips thrust up as his tongue moved expertly inside her. Bankotsu continued to stab his tongue deeply, craving the sweet honey she would soon give him, as he drove her passions higher and higher.

Kayla panted as she used her elbows to support her weight and continued bucking her hips frantically feeling as if she just might explode. Bankotsu released a moan inside her as her juices began to flow and Kayla threw her head back moaning as well, as she felt her body explode blissfully. Bankotsu eagerly lapped up her juices making sure not to waste even a single drop.

Unable to wait any longer he slipped out of his jeans and underwear in record time. Hooking his hands on her thighs he spread her legs. He climbed onto the bed and slipped his raging hard on inside her slowly surprised at how tight she was. His eyes flew wide open as he felt a barrier that couldn't be mistaken._ "So she's a virgin?"_ Smirking, he mentally corrected himself, _"Heh was a virgin,"_ immensely pleased that he would be the first man to ever have her. He warned, "This may hurt a little," staring her dead in the eye.

She knew what he meant. She gave him a brief nod then held his shoulders to brace herself. He mounted her waist and fully slammed himself into her entrance. A scream of pain and pleasure erupted from her lungs. Her finger nails dug into his flesh as she fought to adjust to his enormous width. He laced his fingers with hers and soothingly kissed her lips. Rearing back he slammed himself inside her fully again and held still waiting for her gasp of pain and the nails digging in his back to ease.

He nibbled her neck in an attempt to make her forget the pain he'd just caused her. Feeling his lips against her neck Kayla began to relax. Bankotsu continued kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings as he waited for her signal to continue. Feeling the pain ebb away she lifted her hips and ran her tongue along his neck. Taking that as his cue, he began to slip in and out of her slowly at first. Feeling her panting beneath him and kissing him, he urged their bodies into a faster tempo.

His hands reached down to cup her buttocks as he sat on his knees still pounding into her tight little body. Kayla moaned as the feelings began to swirl over her even stronger then the last time.

She began bouncing with him and arched her back, driving him to go faster and deeper. Bankotsu squeezed her ass firmly and bit her shoulder lightly enough not to mark her. He was so overcome with the need to drive into her as deep as he could, his own breath panting as harshly as hers.

Kayla's hands clutched his shoulders in an attempt to try to control the feelings that were quickly carrying her away. She pulled herself close enough to fasten her mouth to his drinking him in greedily and thrilled that she could evoke such passions from him.

One of her hands traveled down to trace the outline of his chiseled abs and Bankotsu shivered in ecstasy as he felt her gentle fingers trace his muscles. He laid her back down on the bed. Supporting most of his weight on his elbows Bankotsu began slamming into her faster and faster as he deepened their kiss trying to drink in everything about her.

Kayla could only lift her hips to meet his every thrust and kiss him back with everything in her. She screamed her release into his mouth, as he hungrily kissed her, feeling his own release not far off. Breaking the kiss they both panted and Bankotsu groaned out his own release, before rolling her so they were on their sides, not wanting to leave her body yet he held her close and she clung to him as they struggled to regain their breaths.

After regaining their breaths he moved them so he was on his back and she lay draped over him, their legs still entwined. Kayla settled her head on his chest and felt herself slip off to sleep from utter exhaustion thinking, _**"Wow!"**_

Bankotsu lay there with her in his arms and marveled over how such an angel could exist. He stared at her drinking in her beauty and committing every detail of her face to memory. After hours of staring and marveling at the beauty that lay sleeping peacefully in his arms, his eyes slipped closed and followed her into a peaceful slumber.

**Next morning:**

Kayla woke up and laying on her back and stared at the ceiling. She felt deliciously naughty remembering what happened last night. She grinned as she thought about how gentle and attentive he had been.

_"__**Wow**__! I hope he won't be mad at me. I mean we both were active participants and all, but I didn't get the chance to do much. Oh well I'll just have to make that up to him today- if he lets me."_

She rolled onto her side propping up on her elbow and looked over at Bankotsu's sleeping form, and saw him staring at her with those incredible blue eyes. Kayla slightly embarrassed at being caught staring at him, looked into his eyes blushing. "Morning, Ban."

Bankotsu looked into her eyes and pulled her to him replying, "Morning beautiful." He didn't want her shying away from him now.

Kayla started nervously, "Um about last night," head still ducked.

Bankotsu announced happily, "Last night was great," he hadn't felt near this good in a long time now.

Blushing Kayla agreed, "It really was. But, I hope you aren't… mad at me?" finishing slightly hesitant. She really felt she should've been attentive to him like he'd been to her.

Bankotsu looked at her confused. Raising a brow he asked, "Why would I be mad?" He had no clue what she was getting at.

Kayla answered ashamed and disappointed, "Because I didn't do much, I just enjoyed your touch."

Bankotsu laughed informing her, "You are supposed to enjoy my touch."

Kayla bit her bottom lip and stated a bit shyly, "Yeah, but I didn't really get to touch you." She couldn't believe she was telling him this.

Pleased at this revelation Bankotsu grinned. "You wanted to touch me, huh?" Kayla nodded.

Holding her gaze as he reached out grabbing her hand, he brought it to his lips briefly kissing her knuckles, and then placed it on his chest breathing, "Touch away, Kayla." Kayla nodded and began hesitantly running her hands across his chest and nipples wondering if it felt good for him like it did for her.

Bankotsu smiled encouraging her to touch his stomach by grasping her hand sliding it down to his stomach. He again released her hand.

**Warning: Lemon from here until the end of the chapter!**

Kayla traced her finger along his rock hard abs, smiling in appreciation of his masculine beauty.

She grew bolder at seeing his hot gaze and began brushing her fingers against his erection. Bankotsu hissed causing Kayla jumped back questioning, "Did I hurt you?" concern in her eyes.

Bankotsu threw his head back laughing. Kayla stared at him looking confused. Bankotsu held her gaze explaining seriously, "I wasn't hissing from pain Kayla, it was from the pleasure," eyes dancing with laughter and desire.

Kayla grinned brushing her fingers against his erection again. She watched in awe as his hips bucked up and he moaned. Growing even bolder, she wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection and started rubbing it.

Bankotsu moaned again and Kayla asked breathily, "Tell me how to please you, the way that you pleased me."

Bankotsu reached down pulling her into a fierce kiss, which she eagerly returned. Kayla was still rubbing her hand along his cock as they kissed. Bankotsu rolled her on top of him and breathlessly commanded, "Straddle my hips."

Kayla moved to straddle his hips. Bankotsu thrust a finger inside her opening and heard her moan. He smirked asking, "You like that, huh?" gazing into her eyes. Kayla gasped and nodded returning his gaze.

Bankotsu's smirk widened as he thrust two fingers inside her wet hole, leaning over to nibble her neck. Kayla moved to meet his thrusting fingers and gasped at the pleasure coursing through her. Bankotsu removed his fingers bringing them to his lips and lapped them clean, while holding her gaze with a smoldering one of his own.

Grabbing her hips he settled his shaft at her opening and roughly pulled her down onto him. Kayla cried out in pleasure feeling him enter her. Bankotsu looked at her with desire filled eyes and demanded huskily, "Ride me," guiding her hips.

Catching on fast Kayla began slamming herself down onto him. Both caught up in the heat of passion, moaned together increasing their pace, until Kayla hit her release crying out, "Bankotsu!"

Panting Bankotsu thrust twice more releasing his hot seed into her womb as he let out a guttural groan. Panting Kayla collapsed on top of Bankotsu. They lay there holding one another just enjoying the afterglow.

**Warning: End lemon!**

After while Kayla stood up, walking into the bath room and started a shower. Just after she had climbed into the shower, Bankotsu walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with her. Surprised Kayla asked, "What are you doing?"

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	5. Star's Secret Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**Thanks to Jaimed1968 and Ilovebutch19 for helping me smooth out the TV scene ;)**_

**Last time:**

_After while Kayla stood up, walking into the bath room and started a shower. Just after she had climbed into the shower, Bankotsu walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with her. Surprised Kayla asked, "What are you doing?"_

**Chapter 5:**

Smiling boyishly Bankotsu informed her, "Showering with you." Kayla's cheeks tinged pink as she felt a blush creep over her. Taking the sponge from her Bankotsu began slowly cleaned her, making sure to deliberately tease her- especially her nipples. Kayla gasped in pleasure and began panting as deliciously naughty feelings coursed through her lithe body.

Figuring two could play that game, she took the sponge and began running it down his body and bathed Bankotsu, making sure to tease him back. Deciding to play dirty, she removed the lufa and used just her hands, causing him to shiver in delight. Smirking Bankotsu decided turnabout was fair play.

Pulling her body against his, he pushed her up against the tiled wall and spread her thighs sliding a finger inside her tight core. Kayla gasped at the intrusion. Bankotsu smirked and bit her nipple purring in a sinful, silky voice, "You like that Kay?" as he added a second finger.

Kayla gasped nodding. Bankotsu smirked as he began feasting on her neck. "I know you want me Kay." He continued purring. Whimpering she slipped her hand down to grasp his cock and he hissed. She smirked panting, "You want me too Ban." Grinning he added a third finger causing her to release his raging member and thrash her head back and forth panting.

Smirking Bankotsu slipped his fingers out of her, licking them clean, before slipping his hard-on inside her and pumping into her. Kayla kissed him greedily as her nails dug into the flesh of his wide shoulder blades urging him deeper. They ended up making out in the shower, before rewashing and climbing out. Both dried off glowing from the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Bankotsu stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring at Kayla as she wrapped a towel around her lithe body. The phone rang and Kayla entered the bed room picking it up.

**Kayla "Hello?"**

_Juro "What's this I hear about your fiancée?"_

Kayla sighed heavily. **Kayla "Hello gramps,"**

_Juro "Don't you gramps me young lady! Now why did Nenji call me up screaming about you being engaged?"_

**Kayla "Because Nenji is an asshole and doesn't mind his own damn business!"**

Used to her brisk tone and rudeness, he ignored her biting comment._ Juro "Are you engaged or not?"_

**Kayla "Gee gramps, what do you think?"**

In the back ground Bankotsu said, "Hey Kayla I'm gonna go get dressed now."  
Blushing Kayla covered the phone and hissed, "Ban." Highly amused Bankotsu chuckled.

_Juro "Is that him?"_

**Kayla "Yeah gramps it is."**

_Juro "Put him on- __**now!**__"_

Kayla sighed heavily handing the phone to Bankotsu, "Ban, gramps is demanding to speak with you."

Raising a brow he took the phone. Bankotsu "Hello."

_Juro "You are in a heap of trouble young man! Why didn't you wait for me to return in order to ask for my granddaughter's hand in marriage?"_

Bankotsu"You weren't here when I asked her. Besides she's a grown woman who is capable of making her own decisions."

_Juro "Even so, you still should have waited to ask me. It's tradition you know!"_

Bankotsu rolled his eyes "Whatever." Kayla looked nervously at Bankotsu. He sent her a reassuring smile.

_Juro "Well what's done is done. Now I expect you to take good care of her until we get back and I expect to meet you when I return as well. Understood?"_

Not being one to follow orders Bankotsu replied, "If we're still here and just so you know old man, no one orders me around!"

Juro sighed heavily. _"I can see why she chose you. You sound just like her."_

Having had enough Bankotsu stated, "I'm hanging up now," and replaced the phone in its cradle.

Kayla anxiously questioned, "How bad was he?" knowing her grandfather could be pretty pushy.

Bankotsu scoffing replied, "He **ordered** me to meet him when he returned. Imagine an old man thinking he could just order **me** around."

Kayla stated evenly, "That's gramps alright. I'm sorry for all of this." Sighing as she looked at her lover.

Bankotsu shrugged, "Why? It's not your fault." He really didn't want her going all shy on him after last night.

Kayla angrily hissed, "I know. It's that asshole Nenji's fault! **He's** the one who told gramps."

Nodding Bankotsu left to dress and Kayla dressed in a pale yellow summer dress. Kayla walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and had just set it on the table when Bankotsu walked into the kitchen. Kayla mentioned, "I knew this was gonna happen the minute that you said we were engaged."

Bankotsu informed her, "As far as any of them are concerned we **are** engaged." Kayla sighed shaking her head.

Smirking Bankotsu proclaimed amused, "Besides, I like the idea of you belonging to me," as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbled her neck.

Glaring at him Kayla countered, "I'm not a piece of property!" defiantly scowling at him.

Smiling Bankotsu corrected, "No not property, but you **are** a woman," adding huskily, "**My** woman," as he pulled her into his body kissing her fiercely.

A minute later Kayla broke the kiss saying breathlessly, "I could get used to being your woman," as she leaned her head against his chest savoring being in his arms.

Grinning Bankotsu kissed her forehead and released her. They sat down and ate their food, then washed the dishes together. They sat down and continued his reading and writing practices for a few hours. Afterwards, both needing a break and feeling a bit restless, they went outside and walked around the shrine holding hands for hours.

After their walk they went back inside. Kayla didn't feel like cooking so she suggested, "Why don't you go relax while I order us some pizzas?"

Bankotsu frowned. "What's a piz - za?" he asked confused. He'd never heard that word before.

Kayla laughed. Bankotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well?" he demanded not liking to seem so ignorant around her.

Kayla grinned. "Its pizza- one word and trust me you'll love it," she responded as she shooed Bankotsu to the couch and made the order.

Joining him on the couch she reached for the remote and flipped on the TV. Bankotsu jumped a little startled as the TV came on then looked on in awe. "How did you do that?" he asked curiously staring at the black box.

Laughing Kayla held up the remote and clicked it off. Bankotsu blinked. Kayla laughed and explained how to work the remote and the TV.

Taking the offered remote Bankotsu tried it a few times. Grinning he said, "Cool!" like an excited kid who'd just found a new toy.

Smiling Kayla got up to answer the door. After paying the delivery boy and collecting their pizzas, she closed and locked the door. Carrying the pizzas and setting them on the coffee table, she went to retrieve two cups from the kitchen.

Bankotsu jumped up getting the tea out of the fridge whishing it was sake'. Kayla warned, "No sake' tonight Ban." Sighing he nodded.

Pouring the tea and setting the rest on the coffee table, they sat down and she handed him a plate with one slice of cheese pizza and a slice of the meat lover's pizza. Smiling as his eyes lit up and his face took on an immense pleasure filled look.

Kayla reached over taking the remote off the table and turned it to Highlander. Kayla grinned placing the remote down and began to watch the movie.

Watching with her Bankotsu asked, "What is an immortal?" Kayla explained. Bankotsu deciding to see for himself, positioned Kayla so that she was reclined in his arms, and sat back on the couch watching the movie. He was impressed by the swordplay and boasted confidentially about how they would **never** be able to compete with his Banryu.

After the movie, was an episode of the TV series and they decided to watch it too. While they were watching it, Bankotsu kept nibbling Kayla's neck and shoulders and she kissed his cheek and lips. After the episode was over, he turned off the TV.

Scooping her into his arms, he carried her to their bed, where he continued his teasing from earlier, eliciting moans of pleasure from the woman who nibbled his neck causing him to moan. Rolling her underneath him, he undressed them and proceeded to make love to her.

Hours later that same night he woke up restless and decided to watch some television since he couldn't sleep, and he knew she'd been worn out from their love making. Snickering at that thought, he walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV.

He was pleased to see 'Highlander' was playing. This one was one he hadn't seen yet, so he decided to sit and watch it. After the movie ended he sighed, "Now what can I watch?" picking the remote back up, he sighed and began surfing the channels in a bored manner.

He became thirsty and decided to get a drink. Standing up he set the remote on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water, picking it up to his lips and draining it. He replaced the glass under the water and refilled it. Shutting off the water, he walked back into the living room. Flopping back onto the couch he lifted the glass and began to drink.

Standing up he spewed the water out all over the floor and himself swearing, _"_What the fuck?!" as his eyes widened at the action taking place on the screen. Bankotsu's jaw dropped and he watched a few minutes as he thought_, "Um... okay I never would have expected to actually see people fucking on the TV." _

The man and woman still connected with his engorged member sheathed inside her tight opening were going at it hot and heavy, panting as they moved into a different position without breaking their rhythm. It was a position Bankotsu had always wondered about but hadn't yet tried. As he watched the woman slip one foot on the guy's opposite shoulder, before maneuvering so she was now on her knees without breaking their pace, he smirked thinking, _"So that __**is**__ possible after all? I'll have to try that sometime."_

Now intrigued, he decided to watch a minute longer. _"Wonder what else is possible?" _he thought, continuing to watch, as he slid to a more comfortable position on the couch. He saw another man enter the room and quickly undress, before he moved over to locking lips with the woman who was being fucked.

Bankotsu, who'd never seen anything like this before, blinked. His mind yelled, _"What the hell?!" _as the 'new comer' broke the kiss to turn his attention to the other man's neck, running kisses down his neck, while rubbing his hands along the guy's chest. Completely into his rutting of the woman and the lavish attention of the 'new comer,' the dominate male's hand slipped down the hip of the submissive male, allowing his hand to play with the 'twins'.

Bankotsu hurriedly snatched up the remote and turned off the TV, before tossing the remote down and shuddering in revulsion. "That is just so fucking wrong!" he stated seriously disgusted, "Wrong and sick!" Shuddering again in revoltion he mumbled, "No offence to Jakotsu, but that is just fucking sick!" Glaring at the TV as if it had committed a grievous sin against him, he moved quickly down the hallway entering Kayla's bedroom.

He climbed into their bed pulling Kayla into his body and kissed her neck. Rolling over in her sleep she buried her head into his chest. Bankotsu sighed in relief and thought, _"I'm never watching that fucking TV again and neither is she!"_ Remembering the show about the Immortals he thought amending, _"For anything but the weather, or 'Highlander'."_

Kayla nuzzled into his chest further and Bankotsu looked down at her smiling before he closed his eyes dreaming about him and Kayla trying out that new position.

**The Next day:**

Kayla was sitting at the table with her laptop opened doing some research and paying bills online. Walking into the kitchen Bankotsu yawned spotting her and asked confused, "What's that and what are you doing?"

Hiding a smile Kayla answered, "It's called a lap top computer and I'm doing some research and paying my bills."

Bankotsu frowning demanded, "What witchcraft is this?"

Kayla laughed. "It's not witch craft- trust me."

Shaking her head she suggested, "Come sit over here next to me and I'll show you how to use this. It does music, games, everything."

Bankotsu's interest was piqued, so he shrugged and pulled up a chair next to her, watching as she finished paying her bills, he was surprised.

"So all you do is tap those and they pop up on the screen?" he asked intrigued pointing to the keypad keys.

Kayla smiled answering, "Yup that's it."

Remembering his lessons he typed in the letters. B – A – N – K – O – T – S – U and grinned proudly. He felt accomplished at having typed his name.

Kayla smiled encouraging, "That's right. See it's not that hard." Bankotsu nodded and asked, "You mentioned it does other things?" his curiosity was now fully piqued.

Kayla laughed. "Yes watch," Pulling up her browser she showed him how to work it and some of her favorite sites to visit.

Bankotsu hesitantly asked, "What all can you find on it?"

Kayla answered, "Pretty much anything." Smiling she typed in 'Highlander' Bankotsu blinked then watched as she scrolled through pictures.

Kayla brought up her music lists and started playing them. After Bankotsu realized the people weren't actually trapped in the screen, he calmed down and decided to search a while on his own.

Kayla stood up, "Okay you have fun. I'm gonna go get some things done here around the house. Just don't touch the screen okay?" Bankotsu nodded.

Kayla left to clean the house and several hours later, with freshly laundered clothes put away and the bathrooms and floors done, she walked into the kitchen.

"Bankotsu are you **still** on that silly thing?" she asked frowning_. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." _She thought.

"Bankotsu?" Walking over to stand behind him she asked, "So… what are you doing?"

Bankotsu answered, "Just looking at things. This is really cool," not moving his eyes from the screen as he pointed at the laptop.

Kayla shook her head asking, "Haven't you had enough yet?"

Bankotsu looked at her like 'are you nuts?'

Sighing Kayla shook her head. "Alright, have it your way," as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said closing the door.

Walking over to her aunt's, she unlocked the door and took care of feeding Buyo and checking the baskets for anything spoiled to throw out.

Kayla went back to her place after locking her aunt's door and made lunch. Once the food was done she said firmly, "Alright Bankotsu time to eat," as she reached out a hand closing the laptop. He glared at her. Kayla sighed. "You can have it back **after** you eat," thrusting his food at him and gently pushing the laptop to the middle of the table.

Bankotsu glared at her, and then sulking ate his food. Once his food was gone he immediately pulled the laptop back over and opened it up again.

Kayla stared at him a minute thinking, _"This is getting ridiculous."_ Throwing her hands up in the air, she grabbed the dishes and washed them. _"Damn it! How the __**hell**__ do I get him off that stupid thing?"_ she thought in frustration mentally kicking herself in the rear for having shown it to him in the first place.

Hearing the dryer sound the last load was done, she sighed and stormed off to fold the load and put it away. Putting his clean underclothes away, she grabbed her own and carried them to her room. Getting into her underwear drawer she came across some black lace. She glared at the material and snatched it out of the drawer. "I still don't see why he insisted on buying this damn thing," she growled.

Storming angrily towards the kitchen to yell at him for insisting on the wasteful thing, she stopped as her eyes glued to the laptop. Blinking she smirked, _"Wait a minute... I know how to get him away from the bothersome piece of plastic." _

Grinning with a devious glint in her eyes Kayla backed away from the oblivious mercenary and walked back into her bathroom. Stripping her clothes she slipped into the teddy and looked at herself in the mirror. Brushing out her hair and draping it around her shoulders she smirked. Pulling out her favorite lipstick she spread it on her lips and satisfied, put it away. Her lips now a glossy cherry red she grinned.

"Now then, " turning to walk out of the bathroom she confidently sauntered into the kitchen. Standing upright she shouted, "Hey Ban!" startled by the loud yell his head whipped over to glare at her and his jaw dropped. She said, "Since you insist on being glued to that laptop, I just thought I'd say goodnight," and turned to walk off grinning to herself thinking confidentially, _"Three... two... one..."_

Bankotsu's head turned to the laptop screen. _"Screw this!"_ he thought shutting the screen before jumping to his feet and closing the distance between them in no time. His strong arms closed around her and he growled possessively, "**Mine**," as he began devouring her neck and shoulder.

Kayla giggled thinking, _"Worked like a charm." _As she felt him pick her up and run towards their bed.

**In the Feudal Era:**

Kagome suggested, "I need to go back for supplies any ways, so why don't we go to my era for a few days Inuyasha?"

Realizing his weakest time was coming soon Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, but only for a few days."

They announced to the others they were leaving and took off to the well. They jumped in but nothing happened. Kagome frowned and asked, "Why didn't it work?"

Inuyasha blinking demanded, "What the hell is going on?" this had never happened before and he was **not** liking it now either.

Kagome sighed heavily and cried alarmed, "I can't get home Inuyasha! It's broken!"

Inuyasha grumbled, "Great! Now I have to spend the new moon here." He was really **not** happy about that thought.

Kagome started crying and kept repeating brokenly, "I can't get home."

Inuyasha sighing picked her up and carried her back to Kaedee's hut. Kaedee questioned, "Back already?"

Inuyasha grunted answering, "Well must be broken or something, it isn't working."

Kaedee frowning said, "Hmm, puzzling indeed."

**Back with Kayla and Bankotsu:**

Over the next week they finished his lessons and continued hers. One morning Kayla went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at her reflection and spotted something on her forehead. Eyes wide she dropped her tooth brush and screamed.  
Bankotsu came running into the bathroom worry evident on his face and in his eyes.  
His eyes widened and he gasped at what he saw.

Kayla faced him demanding, "What happened to me? Why do I now have the same mark on my forehead, as you?"

Bankotsu stood staring in complete shock a minute, then slowly walked over to and sat down on the bed. Bankotsu mumbled shocked, "I can't believe it. No wonder we were instantly so drawn to each other."

Kayla who had followed him stared at him asking, "What's going on Ban?" this was really freaking her out.

Getting over his shock Bankotsu smirked explaining, "That mark means that you're mine. It's like the demon mating mark. It will tell every male, be they human or demon, that you belong to me."

Kayla gasped. She demanded, "Say what?" after regaining her voice, staring him dead in the eye.

Bankotsu explained, "A long time ago, before my mother died, she explained the mark on my forehead and also that one day; I would find the one woman who was created specifically for me." Pleased beyond words at this turn of events he added happily, "That mark proves that we belong together and **you're** that one woman."

Kayla sank onto the bed beside him in shock letting her brain absorb all that he'd revealed. Still confused Kayla questioned, "But how can that be? We were born over five-hundred years apart."

Bankotsu admitted, "I never believed it. I thought my mother was just telling me a fairytale." Reflecting on how he'd felt upon first laying eyes on her he added, "But ever since I first saw you, I've had this strange feeling gnawing at me. Like I had finally found what I'd been searching for."

Kayla softly confessed, "I felt the same, but didn't understand why I would."

Bankotsu looked her dead in the eye insisted, "This mark proves that we're meant for each other," leaning over to tenderly kissed the mark on her forehead.

Reveling in the feel of his lips on her skin Kayla closed her eyes and asked a little nervous, "What are we going to do now?"

Pulling back he replied dead seriously, "As soon as the well starts working again, we're going to my era." As an afterthought he added, "We will be getting married as well."  
Kayla blinking asked shocked, "M... Married?"

He resolutely replied, "Yes married. I know you wish to have a family some day, so we will. You'll bear **my **children, but only after we marry."

Feeling as if all her dreams were finally coming true Kayla agreed eagerly, "Married it is then."

He nodded, "Good, because I **refuse** to leave you or our children behind." Noticing her puzzled look he explained, "Kayla I have to go back and avenge my three fallen brothers."

Realizing how important that was to him she answered, "I know." Seeing his slightly panicked eyes she assured, "I want to stay with you, I really do." Smiling as the panicked looked once again became calmed. She added, "But I'm scared... It's a whole new world I know almost nothing about and this world hasn't been so great."

He nodded. Kayla asked a little frightened, "What if the other one is even worse?"  
Knowing she needed to hear it, Bankotsu reassured, "We'll face it together. You're not alone anymore Kayla." Standing up and pulling her into his chest he added, "We have finally found each other, and I'm not letting go of you," he finished fiercely.

Kayla leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes savoring the feel of belonging. She knew deep in her heart that what he said was true, that they did belong together. Pulling back enough to look him in the eyes Kayla declared, "I will go with you, but we'll need some supplies first."

He nodded. "Fine, let's pack them and go try the well." Pulling out of his arms Kayla began gathering what they would need.

Walking over to her closet Kayla pulled out her orange back pack from high school days and packed her first aid kit, extra gauze, lots of beef jerky, dried fruits, nuts, her sleeping bag, two canteens, several sets of under clothes, two spare outfits, a note book, pencils, her hair ties, her brush, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

She changed into some jeans, and a t-shirt. After debating a moment she draped a flannel shirt around her waist and tied the arms together, then pulled on her tennis shoes.

Looking up she found Bankotsu back in his original outfit and eyed him up and down smiling appreciatively.

Taking a moment Kayla jotted down a quick note to Kagome in case she came back home, set it on the table and announced, "I'm ready now."

Bankotsu ordered, "Let's go then, I want to test a theory." Kayla grabbed her bag nodding. Once they reached the door, she locked her place up and hid the keys in her bag. They walked hand in hand over, stopping beside the well where Kayla became really nervous.

Sensing her discomfort Bankotsu gently scooped her up into his arms bride style and jumped into the well. Bankotsu held his breath hoping it would work, and leapt into the well.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	6. Paradise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Okay people from this chapter on, will be brand new!!!! So Enjoy and I hope you are as pleased with the changes as I am :D And Thanks so much Charlie, for helping me finally get the scenery right! :D **

_**Chapter 6:**_

His breath hitched nervously in his chest, as he descended into the well. He scowled when the realization that there was no light enveloping him this time, hit him. He looked up and saw the roof still hanging over the well. Disappointed, he turned to Kayla and sighing heavily, began to climb out of the well. Kayla bowing her head slowly climbed up after him.

Bankotsu hefted himself over the rim and declared in a voice full of disappointment, "It didn't work!" Reaching over, he carefully lifted Kayla over the ledge of the well and she thanked him and mumbled, "Sorry it didn't work." before shifting her bag and digging out her key. With heavy footsteps she walked back to her house and unlocked the door.

Bankotsu's face fell as he followed her and sighed saying, "It's alright." His shoulders and back were slightly hunched, showing his disappointment at not being able to get through the well.

Kayla noticing the defeated look on his face, and in his eyes, sighed wondering what she could do to cheer him up. She didn't like seeing him so bummed out. She could feel the disappointment eating away at him.

Thinking a minute how to cheer him up, a picture of her sanctuary popped into her mind. She thought, _"That would be perfect! About as close to his home as he's likely to get, here."_ Hoping to lift his spirits, she offered, "Since it didn't work, would you want to pack some clothes for you, and we can go to my secret place?"

Bankotsu shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?" he walked inside and they walked over to his room and repacked her bag, adding a few days worth of clothes for each of them. Kayla hefted her bag, and then walked back through the house to the outside.

Bankotsu followed her, and she relocked the door. She took his hand and led him over to the garage. Opening the garage door she smiled and said, "Okay, let's go." trying to lead him into the garage.

Bankotsu, planting his feet, stopped and yanked his hand free from hers, as he eyed the strange, and rather enormous object in front of him, asking, "Is this one of those 've icle' things, you were telling me about?" a perplexed look on his face, as he tried to make sense of things.

Kayla smiled and corrected, "Vehicle, and yes." Walking over she, opened the passenger door and said, "Go ahead and get it, it can't bite you- It's not alive." as her eyes connected and held Bankotsu's, silently pleading for him to trust her.

Bankotsu hesitated, before reluctantly climbing into the 'vehicle' and blinking in shock, smiled as his back rested against the cushion of the seat. He said, "Hey this is… kind of nice." bouncing a little to get his body used to the luxury.

Kayla nodded and closed the door, causing Bankotsu's spine to instantly stiffen, and his eyes to widen in a slight mixture of fear and shock. He watched with baited breath as she walked over to the other side, and climbed into her seat, firmly shutting the door.

Smiling Kayla offered, "How about I open the windows?" doing just that. Bankotsu hearing the slight noise, his gaze flew to the door beside him. He blinked and frowned as the strange thing in front of him, seemed to slowly disappear. Kayla smiled and asked, "Is that better?"

Bankotsu feeling a little more at ease, now that the wind was able to hit his face, nodded and said, "This just seems so strange." unsure yet, whether he liked it or not.

Kayla smiled and replied, "Yeah it can take a little getting used to, but for where we are going, this will be better than walking." as she reached back pulling the bag off of her, and setting it in the floor board of the back seat.

She settled into her seat and reached over him pulling out the seat belt. Bankotsu snagged her wrist and frowned demanding, "What are you doing?" staring deep into her eyes.

Kayla smiled, explaining, "This is so you will be safe, trust me okay?" He reluctantly nodded and released his hold on her wrist, watching in fascination, as she clicked the belt in place.

She quickly pecked his cheek, and settled back into her seat. She smiled and pulled her own seatbelt over, locking it in place, before placing her hands on the wheel and inserting the key into the ignition. She turned the key, causing the starter to kick in and put the car in reverse, before slowly backing out of the driveway.

She clicked the remote; closing the garage and then smiling at Bankotsu began to pull onto the road. Bankotsu watched both fascinated and a little nervous as she picked up speed to travel with the traffic.

Bankotsu uncomfortable with the silence, asked, "So this is how people travel in this day and age?" still a little confused, but beginning to feel more at ease, as his body accustomed itself to the comfortable seat.

Kayla smiled, "Yup, almost like the horses from your time, only the vehicles go much faster than a horse. And this particular vehicle will even go over the rougher terrains."

Bankotsu nodded mumbling, "Still rather be on foot or a horse." He wasn't used to all this 'modern technology' and he wasn't sure he ever would be.

Kayla laughed saying, "You get used to it after a while, plus this trip would take maybe a week by horse, where as with the vehicle, it'll only be a few hours."

Bankotsu blinked and asked, "Wow, is it really that much faster than a horse?" as he shifted in his seat to stare at her.

Kayla smiled and answered, "Yup." as she kept her eyes on the road, and continued driving.

Bankotsu staring out the front windshield said, "Sure doesn't seem like we are doing anything but crawling." growing slightly irritated.

Kayla giggled and said, "Try watching out your side window, then you'll see how fast we are really going."

Bankotsu scoffed and rolled his eyes, but looked out his window. His blue eyes widened as he said, "Damn, I can't even focus on the road well." amazed at how fast they were going.

Kayla smiled, adding, "That's because we are nearing seventy miles per hour, now that we are on the highway." as she pointed, drawing his gaze to the different lanes.

Bankotsu blinked, "That really is faster than horses." as his mind tried to process all this information. To be honest his head was starting to hurt from the overwhelming knowledge. He lifted his hand to his temples and began rubbing them lightly, in an effort to ease the short stabbing pains that began building up.

Kayla saw this and suggested, "Why don't you relax a bit. I know being in a vehicle for the first time can be taxing, you could close your eyes. You're safe with me."

Bankotsu slightly offended at the insinuation that he didn't trust her, scoffed, "I know that, but I'd rather see where we are going, then to sleep while you get us there." crossing his arms over his massive chest.

Kayla shrugged saying, "Suit yourself, the trees can be rather captivating," as she shifted gears, and continued driving.

Bankotsu stared out his window and said, "You're right the trees are nice." Shaking his head slightly he added, "I don't see why people had to build these roads, I prefer the trees."

Kayla smiled, "So do I, and where we are going, there will be plenty of trees." Her heart was lighter, now that they were heading to her little safe haven.

Bankotsu asked, "So just where are we going?" he asked curious, as he continued to watch the trees fly by. He sure hoped it wasn't an even more crowded place than the one she called home.

Kayla replied, "To my secret spot. I haven't taken anywhere there since before my father died." as her eyes filled with unwanted sadness and regret, like a rusty stain on a pristine white cloth. Taking a deep breath, she shook her sadness away and focused on the road ahead of them.

Bankotsu seeing the sadness before it disappeared, asked softly, "What's wrong sweetheart?" he didn't like even a hint of sadness on her beautiful face or in her mesmerizing eyes. He wanted to see her captivating smile, and hear her musical laughter.

Kayla smiled answering in a voice hinting at sadness, "I just miss him is all. Daddy and I were really close." Sighing she added softly, "Since he died, I've lived alone." True her aunt, grandfather, and cousins, lived on the same acreage, but it just wasn't the same as when her father greeted her with open arms and his famous smile after she came home from a bad day at school.

Bankotsu picking up on her sadness assured, "Well I'm here now, so you're not alone anymore and you never will be again." as he reached for her hand holding it gently, in an effort to reassure and soothe her.

She smiled and lightly squeezed his hand, before turning her attention completely to the road. They turned onto a dirt road and she said, "We'll be there in about another thirty minutes."

Bankotsu smiled and nodded, curious now as to where they would end up. His complacent, blue eyes took in the scenery, and he was reminded almost of when he walked through the wilderness in his time.

For just an instant he felt a little sad, but something about being in the wilderness again, and with the woman that he **knew** was made for him, lifted his spirits, pushing thoughts of his past life into the farthest corner of his mind.

Kayla continued down the dirt path and they emerged into a breath taking view of the land, trees, and nature in general. Up on a hill about twenty feet high, stood a beautiful log cabin. Its walls were a dark brown, Oak finely sanded down, with varnish on the door. A brick chimney towered over the place, black ash all over the tip. Pristine nature, all surrounded by the aesthetic beauty of the trees and flowers; All was calm, no rustle and bustle of the city, only the calling of birds and the rushing of the nearby springs.

Bankotsu's breath hitched in shock at the open beauty of the view before him, nothing but nature at its finest, just like he'd have found back in his time. He was astounded and pleased to know that a place like this still existed in this time. It looked like things would have, back in his time, and completely untouched, save for the log cabin.

Kayla smiled at the look on his face, knowing that her decision to bring him here had indeed been the right one. Turning her eyes back to the dirt road she slowly drove towards the cabin, where she cut the engine. Turning in her seat, she smiled at the man beside her, as she opened her arms, gesturing to their surroundings. Saying in a warm voice, "Welcome, to my paradise."

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	7. Relaxation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 7:**

Bankotsu smiled and said, "I can see why, it's so peaceful here, and natural." The fresh air around them nearly revitalized them and lifted his spirits. He still missed his brothers, but at least here, he was with the woman he loved, and surrounded by nature. What more could a man like him possibly ask for?

Kayla sighed blissfully, replying, "That's exactly why it's my little paradise. No neighbors, no smog, just good old Mother Nature." She reached back to grasp her pack, before opening her door and exiting the vehicle.

She rolled up the windows, after Bankotsu exited his door, and then locked up her truck, before turning to him saying, "We'll have to hunt for our food. I keep things pretty simple out here."

Bankotsu grinned, "Fine by me, I'm actually used to hunting for my food. Truth be told, I actually prefer hunting for my meals, it makes me feel more…. normal. He finished with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Kayla grinned retorting, "Figured as much. I was hoping this place might make you feel a little more at home." she admitted as she moved to stand closer to him.

Bankotsu was touched by her thoughtfulness. He gave her a sincere smile as he said, "Thanks babe." before kissing her lips. Pulling back he gazed at the vast expanse of land before him. Spotting the spring he grinned, "This really is almost like being back home."

Grabbing her around the waist, he grinned, "How about you show me the hot spring?" kissing her neck softly, as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling her soothing scent.

She giggled and countered, "How about we get things settled first. You still need to hunt for dinner, while I air out the cabin." as her hands went down to where his circled her waist. She removed them and sun around in his arms, facing him.

He said seductively, "Only if you promise to show me the hot spring later." as his azure eyes filled with liquid heat, before he gave her a puppy dog look and puckered his lip pouting. She laughed at his pouting lips and nodded.

Lifting a hand to rest it on his broad shoulder, she pushed away from his embrace, and reaching into her pack, pulled out her hunting knife and handed it to him. "Now go hunt, if you expect us to eat tonight." She ordered, as she shooed him away, both were laughing exuberantly.

He blew her a kiss and left to hunt for their dinner, entering the woods. She shifted her pack, and unlocked the cabin door, her face scrunching up at the heavy odor of dirt and dust, that assailed her nostrils. Sighing she settled her pack on the floor and opened the shutters, and the back door, allowing the place to air out.

She tied her hair back and pulled the broom out of the kitchen closet, and began sweeping the dusty floors. Once the floors were done, she went to the bedrooms and pulled out the mattresses, hanging them outside on the clothesline, and began beating the dust off them with the broom.

Since it had been several years since she'd last come out here, everything was coated in dust. She'd only visited here once since her father's death, and back then, she'd barely stayed a few days, before the memories became too painful.

She then picked up the piled bedding and carried it outside, to shake it free of dirt and dust. She hung them up on the line as well, before entering the cabin, and pulling the fresh linens out of the storage bag in her closet.

She finished dusting the rooms out, and then made the beds, with the fresh linens. By the time she finished, Bankotsu had returned carrying a dead deer over his shoulders. He stopped outside about ten feet from the cabin, and began cutting into the deer.

Kayla whistled impressed, "WOW! And with just a hunting knife too." Bankotsu smirked, and continued slicing up the deer meat. Kayla wiped the sweat from her brow and said, "Cabin is about livable now too. There was a lot of dust and dirt. I've got to start coming here more frequently."

Bankotsu agreed, "Yeah, I like this better than that shrine. It's a little to… enclosed for me," he shrugged carelessly thinking, _"Not mention when her family returns, there would be nearly no privacy. I'll have to talk her into fortifying the doors, so that when we are in the house, they don't come barging in. Those puny locks of hers wouldn't keep out a bear."_

Kayla nodded and asked, "So handsome, why don't you get the fire wood and start dinner, while I clean out the fire place, so tomorrow we can cook inside." as she turned to enter the cabin again.

He nodded and stood to his feet, wiping the bloody knife on his jeans clad thigh, before placing the knife in its sheath. He then left to collect some twigs to start a fire. After gathering enough wood for a decent fire, and some good sized sticks for roasting the meat on; he knelt beside where he had carved up the deer, and thrust his fingers into the dirt, digging out a pit. He then looked for some rocks, and brought them over. Circling the pit with the rocks, he arranged the fire wood in the pit, and rubbing two of the sticks together, started a fire.

His tanned face spread into a satisfied smile as he thought smugly, _"I still got it." _Tossing his starter sticks into the fire, he used some of the bigger and longer sticks, to set up a make shift roasting thing over the top of the fire. He speared the meat with the two thickest sticks, after whittling an edge to them, and set them over the fire to roast.

He began roasting the meat, while she was inside cleaning out the fire place, and making sure there were no nests in the chimney. Once she was done her face and hair and arms were covered with soot. Bankotsu burst out laughing and asked, "What happened to you?"

Kayla's black face stared at him and answered, "I cleaned out the chimney, what else?" raising a brow questioningly, even though he couldn't see the gesture under all the soot.

Bankotsu sniggered, "You're covered in… whatever that is." as he reached out and picked up some of her hair, holding it up to her face to show her.

Kayla sighed, "Yeah I know, it kinda happens when cleaning out a chimney, and it's called soot." as she shoved the hair out of her face.

Bankotsu laughed, a deep rumbling sound emitting from his barreled chest. She informed him in a voice laced with amusement, "Touch me much more, and you'll end up covered in it too." pointing to his hand, that was now black from grabbing her hair.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he stared dumbfounded at his now black hand. "Let's go clean up." He mumbled, while taking her by the hand and leading her inside to grab her pack, before walking over to the hot spring.

**Warning: Lemon from here until the next warning!!!**

Bankotsu set down her bag, and removed the knife from behind his back, setting it aside. He stripped his clothes and tossed them aside. He reached out and freed her hair from its almost nonexistent tie, before stripping her bare, making sure to rub her skin and tease her body, as he stripped her slowly- his sapphire eyes glimmering with amusement and fire the entire time.

His hands then lifted to her face and wiped away the soot. He smiled and cupped her cheek pulling her closer. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes as his lips moved seductively over hers. She placed her hands on his chest as she leaned more in to him. His hands went around her waist. It didn't take long for the battle of the tongues to begin. He pulled her lithe body, flush against his hardened planes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He scooped her into his arms, earning a started yelp from the woman in his arms. Surprising Kayla further, he quickly walked into the steamy water. Stopping by the best spot, one with a boulder for a backing, he slid her body down his, slowly teasing them both, as he lowered her to her feet. They sat down and Kayla closed her eyes leaning back against the rock, allowing the warm liquid to work the tension loose from her stiff muscles.

She gently lifted her hands above her, allowing the water to cascade over her body and rinse the soot away, leaving fresh slightly tanned skin in its place. Bankotsu just sat there watching her, almost mesmerized as his eyes drank in her naked form, until the slightly glowing water cut off his view. He emitted a strangled sound of disappointment, causing her eyes to slide open.

She stared up at the fading sun and smiled as the moonlight, enhanced the soft glow of the hot spring they were currently sitting in, giving an added element of seductive lighting, to the already romantic atmosphere.

Bankotsu shifted into a more comfortable position, bringing Kayla's attention fully on his relaxed face. She asked, "Bankotsu, how **do** you feel about me?" she for some unknown reason, needed to hear him say it. Her face taking on a somewhat gloomy expression and her breath catching, as she awaited his response with baited breath, the gloomy look intensified at his continued silence.

Bankotsu not one for being good with words, and afraid to answer, seeing her look and wanting to erase it, answered huskily, "I'm crazy about you, baby." as he slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kayla shifted to face him and smirked purring in her own husky voice, "Good… Because babe, I am just **wild** about you too." as her slender finger traced his rock hard abs.

Bankotsu loving the feel of her slender fingers touching him, smirked, "Good thing, seeing as we are now stuck with each other for keeps." looking at her face happy to see the gloomy look fading away. His complacent blue eyes shimmered with love and he sighed in relief as he felt her sadness dissipating.

Kayla eyed him lustfully and purred, "So big man, why don't you slide over here and show me just how crazy you really are about me?" grabbing his muscular thigh and squeezing firmly.

Bankotsu eyed her lustfully, asking huskily, "Is that an invitation?" staring hungrily at the nape of her neck. He chuckled and lowered his lips to her exposed neck. His moist kisses set her body on fire. She ran her fingers over his back making him shiver. His lips touched her collarbone as he went lower. She made a little humming sound in her throat and he smiled.

Kayla answered, "You know it is." Bankotsu moving back enough to hold her gaze, swiftly flexed his arms as he placed her in his lap, before capturing her mouth in a dominate, and demanding, passion filled kiss. She didn't understand how it was possible for a man like Bankotsu to exist in this world. Her grip tightened on him just to make sure that he was real and not just her fantasy.

He pulled back breaking the kiss and stood up with her now in his arms. Spinning around he pushed her up against the rock. Leaning over he began adeptly placing addicting little butterfly kisses along her collar bone and after a minute kissed his way back to her full pouty lips. Kayla dug her nails into his back and purred, "Mmm." before deepening the kiss.

Overcome with the primal urge to dominate her, he jerked her into his arms, crushing her body right up against his. One hand twisted in her hair, the other held her chin so he could claim her mouth. There was nothing gentle or sweet about his kiss. The touch of his lips sent electric shock running through her. he bit down on her lower lip just hard enough to cause her to gasp and then he was pure male domination, invading her softness, tasting, punishing.

She couldn't move, didn't struggle, recognizing in that moment how dangerous he really was. His strength was enormous, his hunger stark and raw. Fully aroused, he seemed capable of anything. His mouth moving over hers, was turning her body to liquid fire.

He captured both her hands and drew them over her head pinning them there, his body rubbing along hers like a cat in heat. Something wild in her responded in kind. He was a primitive male claiming his mate, and her body melted until she was living pliant silk moving mindlessly beneath his tongues onslaught. His taste burning through her like wild fire. She couldn't think, could only feel, her body going up in flames, needing his.

He was wild, out of control, sweeping her with him in a storm of intensity. His mouth left hers to travel along her vulnerable throat, deliberately biting, suckling, leaving marks of his possession on her soft skin.

His mouth tracked burning kisses down to her breasts. He closed his mouth over her breast his teeth scrapping over the bud, his tongue hot and wicked, swirling around the hard bud. His arms, thick with roped muscles, dragged her closer, his mouth pulling with strong urgent hunger.

He wasn't gentle- he was hungry, feasting at her, claiming her. "Mine," he snarled and drew her into the hot inferno of his mouth. "Mine," he reiterated, his teeth biting down until she cried out and his tongue immediately soothed.

Her body was a furnace, and she arched against him, trying to get as much of her skin in contact with him as possible. His hands moved over her possessive, stroked along her narrow rib cage and small waist, and bit into the curve of her hip. He yanked her le g up around his, his hand finding her calf and traveling upward, moving along her inner thigh.

She clung to his neck while the world faded away until there were only his hands on her body, and the hunger raging between them.

Her body rippling with life, with pleasure, at his touch. His lips left her breast to travel back to claim her mouth, with brutal need, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him closer, matching him desire for desire.

His cock raged to be inside her, desperate for the wet silk of her sheathe, and the pleasure and relief only she could give him.

He grunted and then pushed his hand up to grip her breast. She moaned and pressed herself into his hand. He growled and nipped at her collar bone, and in return, she let out a moan as he grinded against her. She kissed his cheek to his ear, he shivered against her. Her tongue snaked out to lick his ear, before nibbling on his ear lobe. He shivered again. Her hand ran along his arm, his skin prickling sensually at the strange sensation.

He closed his eyes and groaned when she rubbed her most sensitive area against his stomach. She did it again and he gave her breast a firm squeeze. He pulled back and he stared down at her; her eyes were half open as she stared back. Knowing exactly the effect he was having on her, he gave her a deadly smirk.

"I fucking have to be inside you," he whispered crudely into her mouth, unable to stop himself, while he drove one finger into her fire. He groaned as her muscles clenched tightly around him. Deliberately he pushed deeper, inserting two fingers into her hot, slick channel to test her readiness.

His body was on fire, a strange roaring in his ears. He was heavy and full, body aching. It wasn't enough. He needed her touching him, needing her wanting him with the same wild frenzy of torment. "I need you baby. Please just fucking touch me." Taking her hand and guiding it to his chest. He trembled at her first touch.

She circled her hands on his chest revealing in the effect she had by touching him. This was no quick lay. He meant to mate with her, to take her for all time as his own, to show her who she belonged to and leave his mark on her. "Mine," he growled the word, rocking forward just a little, watching the pleasure flare in her eyes. "Mine," meaning it. Wanting her to know he meant it. There would be no going back after this. "Dare to tell me you're not. Deny it, if you can. Fucking try to tell me you want another man. Or admit the truth. Admit it's me you want and no other."

His eyes dared her to defy him. Something wild and wickedly primitive in her wanted- even needed- his brutal possession; he could read that much. But she was afraid. She shook her head. "Yes," she hissed.

"Anyway. Every way. Say it. Say you're mine. Say you want this. Say you want me. Fucking say it!" he demanded, rocking his hips forward, demanding her complete surrender.

Her eyes locked with his. She licked her lips. Took a deep breath. Her body shuddered its surrender. "I want this." her voice trembled, came out in a soft rush.

"That's not good enough. Admit that you belong to me. Say that you're mine, out loud." He commanded.

A sob escaped her throat. "I do, I am. Whatever. Just please do something."

He slammed his body into hers, tearing through her slick folds. He was panting, his face was flushed and his bangs brushed against his forehead with every thrust. He filled her up completely and pushed in as far as he could go. His eyes were on hers. His blue eyes were filled with his lust and something else. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed up, meeting him thrust for thrust. Kayla felt the pleasure coursing through her over and over again. When her eyes locked with his again, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, crushing her lips against his.

"Kayla," he moaned against her lips. She smiled, loving the husky way he called her name. His eyes met with hers, never leaving hers. Her nails ran down his back making him shudder against her. Needing something- to hear her screaming **his** name, his thrusts increased, hurting her in a pleasurable way.

She broke the kiss panting heavily as her climax approached. He reared back and pulled almost completely out of her, then slammed fully inside of her again. They collapsed against the rock and he placed his forehead against hers, waiting until they caught their breaths. Kayla purred satisfied, "Mmm you know **exactly** how to please me." nuzzling her head against his chest.

Bankotsu chuckled huskily, "You my little vixen just keep getting better and better." They kissed a moment and pulled apart, so he could retrieve her shampoo. His Indigo eyes filled with raw satisfaction as he smugly noted the marks of his possession all over her beautiful skin. The bestial man inside him simmered down, satisfied there would be no doubt of who she belonged to. Taking turns they bathed each other's bodies and washed each other's hair, then climbing out dried off and proceeded to get dressed. Kayla in simply an over sized button up shirt.

**Warning: End warning!!!**

Bankotsu scooped her and her bag up into his arms once again and walked back toward the cabin. He gently lowered her to her feet and said, "We will eat soon." and sat down checking the venison.

Kayla's tummy rumbled and she ducked her head slightly embarrassed. Bankotsu chuckled and assured, "It's almost ready." feeling his own stomach growl in response to the delicious smelling meat.

A few minutes later, he plucked the meat off the fire and handed her the stick warning, "Careful it'll be hot." His mouth watered as he tried to wait for the meat to cool enough to eat. The tantalizing aroma in the air, did little to aid his waning patience.

She smiled and said, "Thanks." as she puckered her lips and blew on the meat, cooling it slightly. She too tried to fight the alluring aroma as her saliva built up.

Once it was finally cool enough, she bit into the meat and let out a tiny pleasure filled moan, because it was so succulent. Bankotsu smirked at the moan, before asking amused, "Like it that much, huh?"

Kayla nodded and added, "But not as much as I do you babe, so no worries." winking at him, before sinking her teeth into her meat again.

Bankotsu said, "That's good, for a minute I was worried." before laughing, and ripping into his meat as well.

They sat eating their meal together, in a companionable silence. After they finished eating, Kayla felt the day's activities catching up on her, and was unable to stifle a huge yawn. Seeing her yawn, he stood to his feet and ordered, "Bedtime, sleepy." as he effortlessly scooped her into his strong arms, cradling her against his warm chest. He grabbed up her pack and carried her inside the cabin.

He dropped her bag to the floor beside the door, and walked into the first open bedroom, where he ever so gently placed her on the bed, curling up next to her. Kayla giggled as he gently kissed the tip of her nose. Bankotsu whispered firmly, "Time for sleep, Kayla." In a voice that brokered no arguments.

Kayla too tired to argue, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Night Bankotsu." They settled comfortably onto their sides and he curled his self protectively around her nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Kayla practically purred her contentment, as she scooted firmly against him and fell into a deep slumber. Bankotsu amazed by the woman in his arms, slowly closed his eyes and followed her into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks.**


	8. Ban meets shotgun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, my other OC's, the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 8:**

Kayla woke up to the sunlight steaming on her face, through the open window next to the bed. She smiled as she felt the arms around her, cuddling her. She opened her eyes and noticed she was held in Bankotsu's strong arms. Her eyes were drawn to his handsome face, which was currently softened. His sleeping face seemed so serene, and carefree, like that of a child; much different that the angled, and set, stubborn jaw he usually wore during the day time.

She shifted out of his arms carefully sitting up as she stretched. Bankotsu's eyes shot open at the movement of the bed. He shot up bolt right and began scanning for the enemy. Once he spotted Kayla stretching, he relaxed. Half a lifetime of living as a mercenary, wouldn't just disappear overnight, so his instincts kicked in alerting him to another's presence. Realizing he was safe, his pounding heart began to slow to a normal pace, as he slowly relaxed.

Her semi-sheer nightshirt bulged and strained at the single fastened button just above the nipples. Her taut flat tummy was peering from the slit in the shirt, widening as it approached her hips, and wrapping sexily around her full bottom. Her cleavage was just visible enough to stir the imagination, and her nipples hardening from the morning air just accentuated the effect. She raised her arms straight upright to stretch, one arm bending to support the other at the elbow. As she raised her arms, her full chest raised as well.

His azure gaze drank in the lovely sight before him, as he thought of how smooth her skin was. His gaze traveled to her toned stomach and settled on the lacey boy shorts styled underwear, he'd come to associate as her favorite style, before traveling up slowly to land on her face. The way she looked this morning was like a vision of beauty, as he thought of how smooth her skin was.

Kayla stopped yawning and noticed his blue eyes shining at her. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." as she slowly lowered her hands and stopped stretching. She ducked her head; her face tinting a slight pink, as mild embarrassment set in. his eyes had watched her, and was reminded of a wild cat stretching.

Bankotsu let out an amused chuckle, before answering, "It's okay, I needed to get up anyways." as he smirked and reached out, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to his body. Her eyes widened in surprise as he proceeded to lift her into his lap and held her there. He nuzzled his face into her neck and whispered, "Nothing I'd rather do, then to hold you like this, first thing in the morning."

She smiled and her arms went up to circle around his thick, chorded neck. She cradled his head lovingly and rested hers against his, saying, "Me either babe, me either." relishing the feeling of his hot breath fanning her neck.

Bankotsu smiled, loving the feeling of her bare neck exposed to his face. His lips puckered and he placed a few kisses on her neck, causing her to giggle at the ticklish sensations. Bankotsu's face spread into a smug smirk and he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin.

Kayla laughed, "Cut that out Ban, it tickles." He grinned and lowered her to the bed and began licking her neck, tickling her even more, enjoying the fact that **he** was able to make her laugh. Hearing her laughter, always made him smile. Knowing she was laughing because of him, made him happy.

She giggled a few more minutes, before lightly pushing on his chest. He sighed and sat back as he asked, "What's up Kay babe?"

Kayla replied, "I'm hungry, that's what." as she moved to the edge of the bed, before standing to her feet and walking into the kitchen.

Bankotsu shook his head slightly amused, and followed after her. He was surprised when she walked out the front door. Going to and searching through the SUV, she thought, _"Damn, I forgot the fishing poles." _Remembering a tidbit she'd one seen on a survival show, she decided to give it a try. Shrugging, she walked toward the bank by the cold creek.

Kayla walked over to the edge of the creek and slipped into the water without making much of a disturbance. She got into position and tried to catch some fish, but kept missing them. Bankotsu watched her, curious as to what she had planned. Once he realized what she was planning and saw the frustration marring her beautiful face, he decided to be nice and give her some tips.

Bankotsu walked over and glided into the water carefully. He slipped behind Kayla, who stood up straight glaring at the water and fish. She smiled when she felt Bankotsu's body line up perfectly with hers, which sent a molten heat coursing throughout her body and her pulse sky rocketing. Bankotsu nuzzled aside her hair with his face. "You have to relax," he whispered, closer to her neck rather than her ear. She gasped as the vibration of Bankotsu's deep baritone voice sent a rumbling thrill through her.

She forced herself to relax against him, and Bankotsu had to bite back a groan as the sweet curves of her lower back melded smoothly against his groin. He hissed softly against her neck, "Now- I want you to slowly and carefully turn your body so that you're facing the direction the current is flowing." Kayla shifted slightly in compliance to Bankotsu's instructions, and felt the smooth jet stream of the water flowing naturally past her legs, unlike before when it beat against her legs like a torrent.

Bankotsu bit back a groan that was determined to be released, before he said, "Good, now see that fish there?"

She answered softly, "Uh-huh," trying to focus on the fish, rather than the feel of his hard planes, against her soft flesh.

"I want you to cautiously submerge your hands into the water surrounding the fish, following the current of the water," Bankotsu instructed, as he reached around her, grabbing her arms and slowly dipped her fingertips into the water.

She breathed, "Okay." Of course, Bankotsu was feeling her every movement through the scant distance of heat and clothing that separated their bodies. She did as Bankotsu instructed, following the current of the water so she could a make a grab for the fish. Throughout her movement to attain her goal, she was agonizingly reminded of Bankotsu's presence behind her and how close she was to his body.

He explained in a low voice, "The key is to try and reach in for it right before it even passes your legs."

A fish came darting toward them and as soon as the time was right, Bankotsu pushed her arms in and she grabbed it. "Heh, not bad," he said, letting go and standing up straight. Smirking, with his good hand he grabbed the fish from her hand and threw it back into the water. "Now catch one on your own," he said while stepping back a hair.

Kayla got into position like he had shown her. She repeated in her head, _"Okay, I can do this!" _She bent over like before and waited until a fish came almost to her legs. She closed her eyes and shot her arms in, pulling them back up. She opened her squinted eyes and gasped.

"I caught one," she exclaimed excitedly, with a smile as she held it up triumphantly and grinned.

Bankotsu smiled and said amused, "Good job." trying not to damper her enthusiasm at such a mundane task.

She threw it onto the bank and caught several more good sized fish before deciding it would be enough. Bankotsu stood behind her enjoying the view as her backside was presented to his feasting eyes again and again. After finishing, she wiped her brow with her arm. Bankotsu snagged her waist drawing her over to him. She giggled.

Bankotsu's fingers dug into her hips pressing her against his hardened flesh as he growled huskily, "What do you plan on doing about this?" thrusting his hips against hers.

Kayla smirked saying, "I've some ideas?" as she ran her hands into his sleep tousled hair.

He playfully growled, "Do tell," as he squeezed her hips, winking at her.

She winked at him saying, "Later," and moved toward the bank, only to be yanked back into the water, and pinned between his strong arms.

Smirking at her surprised face, he quickly undid the button of her top and slid his hands over her breasts, cupping them and tweaking the nipples. He informed her seriously, "Oh no, you don't! You can't prance around in the water in nothing but a shirt and panties, and tease me like that thinking you're getting away, scot-free." Before fastening his mouth to her pert nipple and suckling.

She moaned as she grasped his shoulders to keep from losing her balance. He wrapped one of his arms around her back to steady her, as he continued his sensual assault. His teeth raked her nipple lightly, as he tossed her saturated shirt over to the shore, before molding their lower bodies together and continuing his assault.

His tongue traced around her jealous other nipple before lavishing the same attention on it. All the while he kept their lower bodies pushed together as they ground against each other. When he heard her whimpers of need, he smirked and pulled back long enough to shed his soaked hakamas and tossed them to the bank as well. Before she could even realize he'd pulled back, and regain her thinking, he was back again. His toned fingers slid enticingly down her taut belly as he continued to seduce her.

The water lapping at her thighs with a liquid embrace, added to the sensations coursing through her body. She began to nip at his earlobe, while he suckled her neck. His fingers slipped into her lacey panties, teasing her by lightly brushing against her heated mound, before hooking into the material and slipping them down her long legs. Tossing them to the shore as well, he pulled her further into the water. By this time she was a pulsating mass of need and moved her hands, gliding up and down his toned chest.

Smirking as he felt the water engulf them, so that her plentiful globes bounced just above the water, he decided they'd gotten deep enough for the full effect, little did she know, he enjoyed making out in the water even more than normal. Being out in the open, under the sky, and surrounded by water very much reminded him of back home. He roughly pulled her to him and began sliding his fingers down her silken skin, loving the feel of her soft yet toned flesh.

She gasped as her senses reeled from his sexual onslaught. She raked her nails along his back and grabbed his sculpted butt with both hands, slamming his lower body against hers, as she began rubbing against him like a cat in heat. Bankotsu shocked at first, smirked and roughly pinched her butt in response; chuckling as he earned a startled gasp from her.

She quickly began moaning, and panting as his skillful fingers slipped into her folds, pumping in and out of her heated flesh and his thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves vigorously. She gasped again as he removed his fingers and entered her in one quick thrust. Grabbing her hips, he encouraged with a husky growl, "Wrap your legs around my hips." She immediately obeyed and was rewarded with a heated kiss, as his mouth molded to hers.

He began guiding her body in the rhythm he wanted, and she broke the kiss moaning his name, pleading for him to continue. The water lapping around their bodies, only heightened their pleasure as their bodies rocked together. Instead of a fast pace, he'd settled for a slow place, purposefully prolonging their experience in the water. Kayla's head was swooning as unknown pleasure coursed through her veins. She felt every nerve tingling as the water licked along her bare flesh.

Bankotsu loved feeling himself inside of her tight canal. She fit him so perfectly; he was beginning to think she'd in fact been made specifically for him. The water kissing his naked flesh as he buried himself inside her lithe body and her breathy little love noises, made him feel like he was in sheer heaven. An incredibly hot feisty woman in his arms, wrapping her strong legs around his hips and pulling him in deeper, the water all around them and the sun shining down on them- yup he was in heaven.

As he shifted so that his mouth could capture the diamond hard nipple that had been taunting him mercilessly, she cried out his name and dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulder blades. He let out a moan of male satisfaction at the feel of her nails in his flesh. He fused their mouths together with a passionate and dominating kiss, relishing the fact that she'd submitted to him. She reached up and tangled her fist in his silken hair, yanking his hair and forcing him to release her mouth. Throwing her own head back, she cried out his name as her juices flooded his cock. Feeling her inner walls hug his member and begin milking him, he roared out his own earth shattering release.

They laid their foreheads together and panted in harmony, until they had regained their breaths. She ever so slowly unlocked her ankles and began to lower her legs to the bottom of the creek. He smirked as he cupped her luscious backside, squeezing it, and started to carry her over to the shore. He pulled out of her and allowed her to climb off, smirking wider as their combined juices leaked down her upper thigh.

She smiled at him a moment, before moving back into the water and rinsing free of the sticky fluids. He watched her intently, his mind reliving the ecstasy of his recent conquest, as his eyes jealously danced over her scrumptiously naked flesh watching her hands slip along her skin. Rivulets of water careened down her toned flesh and he thought one word- mine! He too moved back into the water to rinse his toned body free of all traces of their combined fluids.

She watched in fascination as his strong hands slipped along his taut abs, and down his toned legs. She was awed by the volatile relationship of raw masculine power, and gentle playfulness which characterized the man right before her very eyes. The movements of his hands slipping over his muscled body, made her want to start melting all over again.

Tearing her eyes away from his dangerously enticing body, that oozed raw sexual intensity, she slipped out of the water. Her hips swayed in a natural seductive way, as her inky black tresses slipped down her back stopping about half way over her curvaceous backside; thus only allowing him a peak at what lay underneath the black silky mane.

His sapphire eyes, watched her curvy body as she exited the water. The thoroughly committed every dip, and curve to his vivid memory. She was sheer perfection in his eyes. She had a killer body, that was for sure; but more than that he loved her feisty spirit that refused to be broken. Sure, most men would love the challenge of taming a woman like her, but not him. He'd rather keep her wild spirit and enjoy the times when their tempers would clash. One thing was for certain- life with the naked goddess in front of him, would never be dull.

That she'd weathered such harsh treatment from what was widely viewed as a loving society, and persevered with a male in her life, attested to how strong her spirit really was. He admired her spunk, and the fact that she never hesitated to let him know exactly what she thought, whether he liked it or not.

Noticing that there was nothing but dirt or soggy clothes to sit on, he chuckled and proudly strutted over to the cabin, smirking as he felt her eyes glued to his firm backside; whenever his hair swayed.

She watched him exit the water, after wringing out his long atrous hair in his hands. She bit her lip as he walked past her and strutted into the cabin. All the while her deep eyes watched his every move thinking he was sheer masculine perfection.

He walked into the cabin and retrieved one of the sheets from the bed. He then decided to give her a real thrill, and threw the sheet over his shoulder, leaving his front side open to her wandering gaze.

As he walked up to her, her pink tongue slipped out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. He inwardly smirked at the effect he had on her. Outwardly, he bent down and began laying out the sheet. Once he'd finished, he snatched her hand and fell onto his back laughing as she fell onto his chest.

Her eyes widened in shock before she grinned at the look in his eyes. He stretched her out on her side while she began to trace his nipple with her fingernail. Her actions elicited a deep exhale of raw pleasure as he grabbed her by the elbows and ground her into his chest, nipple to nipple.

Feeling her nipples respond to the touch of his body, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He opened his mouth and her tongue slid inside, caressing his moist cavern. He smirked into their kiss and began a battle of tongues with her, while his battle worn hands slid along the smooth skin of her back, delighting in the shivers he felt running through her body.

She moaned as broke the kiss, to place gentle kisses across the wide expanse of his well toned chest, and to tease his nipples with her velvety tongue. He tossed his head back with a moan as she continued her sensual assault. Slowly she began to trail kisses down to his chiseled abs and teasingly licked his navel. Before she could reach her goal, he flipped her beneath him and began grinding his painful arousal against her soft nest of curls, as he began his own sensual assault on her tender breasts.

Her slender hands fisted in his raven locks of silk and she moaned as she pulled him closer to her bosom. He tortured her relentlessly with his wicked mouth, just as her hands were doing to his body. She ground her hips back into him and cupped his buttocks urging him even closer. He shivered in pleasure as their bodies began to moisten, gliding against each other. When they were both good and ready, he flipped her onto her hands and knees, before swiftly entering her tight folds and began pistoning into her.

She moaned and thrust her hips back to meet his forward thrusts, driving him as deep as possible, while his hands slipped up to kneed her swinging mounds, teasing the nipples into diamond tips. Heavy pants mixing with the wet sounds of bodies dancing in tune to the age old ritual lovers had shared since the dawn of time.

When he felt her nether lips begin swelling telling him her release was near; his hands slipped to grab her hips as he pounded into her with near demonic speed. His hoarse cry joining her hers as they sent each other over the edge into sheer ecstasy. Her womb greedily milking him dry of his hot, copious semen.

Feeling her knees begin to shake, he laid them on their sides and remained buried inside of her not ready to leave the haven of her body yet. They stay there enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, until his nostrils caught the faint smell of smoked trout.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from her body and walked over to the fire, carefully removing the fish and handing his naked Goddess one instructing, "Careful babe, it's hot."

She smiled and gratefully accepted her breakfast, savoring the fresh taste as she slowly ate her fill, then walked back into the water and cleaned off, before slipping into the cabin and dressing in some hip hugging jeans, with a v neck tee shirt, and grabbing the shotgun and some ammo.

Once Bankotsu polished off his meal, and cleaned, he pulled on some jeans, and a muscle defining shirt and joined her, curious what the big contraption in her hands was.

She smiled at him and loaded the gun with shot shells, then set up a few big coffee cans for targets. Tucking the butt of the gun to her shoulder, she aimed and pulled the trigger, sending the first can jumping into the air with a big hole in the center of it.

Bankotsu blinked and watched as she aimed for the second can. Stepping back to keep her balance, as the gun barked again sending the second target jumping with a hole in it.

Impressed with the results, Bankotsu asked, "So what will it do to a living animal?" staring at his woman.

Kayla smiled and reloaded the gun with slugs, then took him by the hand. She led him into the forest and said, "Watch and find out love." traveling quietly through the trees until they found a deer. She carefully so as not to make noise, lifted the gun, tucking the butt to her shoulder, and planted her feet, aiming at the animal.

Her finger inched toward the trigger and fired, causing her to step back again in order to stay upright.

Bankotsu watched as the deer fell limp to the forest floor and walked slowly towards the kill. He smirked as he picked up the deer, flinging it over his shoulder and led her back to the cabin.

As she knelt beside the deer he began carving up, she explained, "When hunting, we have to use slugs or else you'll end up having to clean out the pellets, which can spread too far and taint too much of the meat with residue."

He nodded and continued skinning the deer and chopping up the meat. Once the meat was chopped, he hung the skin up to dry in the sun, not wanting to waste a good blanket.

Kayla smiled and went to put some of the meat away. Once she was finished, Bankotsu said, "Lemme try," reaching for the gun. A coy smile crossed her face as she unloaded the remaining slugs and loaded a shell into the gun. Smiling she turned it over to him and instructed, "Be sure to tuck the butt of the gun into your shoulder like this, so you don't end up dislocating or breaking your shoulder.

He tucked the gun and aimed pulling the trigger, ending up having to step back, in order to remain upright. Sending her a cocky smirk, he fired again, this time at one of the trees.

Afterwards, she taught him how to unload the empty shells and load some new ones, stressing to aim only at his targets, then left to pull the weeds out of her garden. Bankotsu continued practicing with the shotgun until lunch time, when Kayla suggested they stop for the day, and instructed him how to properly clean the gun and dispose of the empty shells; while the deer meat cooked along with some vegetables she was making into a stew in the fire place.

After lunch, Bankotsu started chopping wood and building himself a training area, while Kayla put away the shotgun and shells, and finished weeding out her vegetable garden.

After dinner she noticed he was rubbing his shoulder and asked, "You okay?"

Bankotsu smirked answering, "Just fine," not wanting to admit he might have over done it with the shotgun practice.

Kayla shook her head smiling amused and moved behind him to begin rubbing the soreness from his shoulders, before closing down the cabin and going to bed for the night. Bankotsu followed her into their room and crashed on the bed, as soon as he had her in his arms. They both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N there's chapter eight, enjoy! :D**


	9. AN

**I've recieved the message loud and clear, so here goes. I'll start uploading the new version of TWC soon so keep an eye out, thanks for letting me know what you wanted XD  
**


	10. A Shocking Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, my other OC's, the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 9:**

**Next Morning:**

Bankotsu woke up Kayla and ordered, "Get dressed Kayla, something nice."

Kayla nodded and moved to grab her clothes asking, "What's up babe?"

Bankotsu grinning answered, "Just get dressed love, I'm sure you'll want to look nice for our wedding."

Kayla grinned, "You mean today Ban?"

Bankotsu nodded answering seriously, "Yup just as soon as we find a priest."

Kayla pulled on her pale yellow sundress and said, "I know someone who'd be perfect for it. He's a friend of mine's cousin."

Bankotsu ordered, "Then let's get going baby. I want this to be official before your grandfather gets back."

Kayla agreed, "You and me both." As she packed up their stuff, she asked, "Wanna come back here once we're done or back to the shrine?"

Bankotsu answered truthfully, "I'd like to try the well again if it's alright with you."

Kayla nodded assuring, "That's fine Ban. Here help me finish packing," as she handed him the bag and unlocked the SUV.

He nodded and placed their things in the SUV, while Kayla placed the shotgun back in its place and closed up the cabin.

They climbed into the vehicle and Kayla started up the engine. Sighing she took a longing look at the cabin and explained, "This is my paradise, I come here to get away from everything else, but one day I've always hoped to raise a family in a place just like this."

Bankotsu assured her, "We will Kay together we will raise a family in a place just like this. Spacious and surrounded by the beauty of nature."

Kayla kissed his lips and pulled onto the dirt path leaving her hideaway to begin a new, exciting journey.

They drove many hours till they got back into town. She pulled up outside of a different shrine and honked the horn before exiting the vehicle. Needing to stretch his legs, Bankotsu got out as well.

A slender woman about Kayla's age came out to greet them a little surprised. Grinning and rushing to hug her friend from school days Kayla greeted, "Hey Kieri, how's the little one?"

Kieri answered, "Active as ever," placing a hand over her protruding belly.

Kayla laughed, "Still keeping you up at night huh?"

Kieri answered, "Yup. If you're looking for Daisuke he's in the back." Turning to the stranger she greeted, "You must be a friend of Kayla's, welcome to my home."

Bankotsu corrected, "I'm her fiancée, and thanks," moving to take Kayla's hand.

Kieri gasped, "Kayla is that true?" staring in shock at her friend.

Kayla grinned answering, "Yup. That's sorta why we're here too."

Kieri asked confused, "But I thought you were still just getting over the asshole Nenji."

Kayla answered, "I was, and Ban here is the one who got me over him."

Daisuke walked up greeting, "Hey Kayla, who's this?"

Kieri turned to her cousin and explained, "This is Kayla's fiancée."

Daisuke blinked and said, "Nice to meet you."

Bankotsu nodded. "You too."

Kayla asked, "Hey Dai, think you could marry us today?"

Daisuke asked, "Why doesn't your grandfather do it?"

Kayla sighed, "Two reasons, **One:** He's out of town, and **Two:** you know how he is," sending her friend a pleading look.

Kieri sighed, "Come on Dai, you know we could use the business," facing her cousin.

Daisuke sighed. "You know your grandfather is gonna have a fit." He scolded Kayla.

Kayla huffed, "Hey if you don't want the money just say so. Come on Ban we can-"

Daisuke growled, "Now wait just a minute Kayla, I didn't say I wouldn't do it."

Kayla grinned, "Good then let's get this party started shall we?"

Daisuke sighed nodding and led them inside. Bankotsu blinked and looked at Kayla before following her inside.

The ceremony was short and sweet and everything was legalized. Bankotsu and Kayla were handed their wedding certificate the minute Kayla passed the check to Daisuke.

She grinned when his eyes widened. "Think of it as a little bonus for when the munchkin gets here," She suggested thanking her friends.

Kieri smiled thanking her friend and wished them good luck with her grandfather. Kayla laughed, "Thanks guys, take care."

Bankotsu scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the truck. He placed her behind the wheel and slipped into his seat and they drove off.

Kayla drove back to the shrine and parked her SUV in her garage, locking everything up they went inside and she framed their wedding voucher, hanging it on the wall.

Bankotsu grabbed her bag and suggested, "Let's go Kay. We really need to get back to my time soon."

Kayla nodded and slipped into jeans, a t shirt, and her hiking boots, before tying a flannel shirt around her waist.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small pouch. Holding the pouch close to her chest, she sighed saying, "Be happy for me father."

Walking over to Bankotsu, she opened the pouch and slid the contents into his hand. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he asked, "Where did these come from?"

Kayla answered, "They were my parents… I promised myself if I ever did get married, these would be the rings we wore," hoping he'd understand.

Knowing how much her father meant to her Bankotsu nodded and slipped the smaller metal band on her finger, before kissing it and assuring, "If that's what you want babe, its fine by me," smiling at her.

Grateful that he'd understood and agreed, Kayla slipped the larger band onto his finger and smiled. "It's even just the right size," holding his ring up for him to see.

Bankotsu said, "Another sign that we were made for each other," as he stared at the band around his finger in awe.

Hands clasped together they shared a tender kiss, as the white gold rings with two sapphires crosses and a single ruby cross in the middle, shone in the sun together.

Unable to shake what was gnawing at him, he pulled back breaking the kiss and spoke urgently, "We need to go Kay, something's going to happen there soon, I can feel it."

She nodded and grabbed her bag and they left the house, after Bankotsu ensured the door couldn't be broken down, he handed her the bag and led her over to the well.

Kayla slipped on her pack and they walked into the well house and took deep breaths. "Here goes," he said, scooping his bride into his arms and jumping into the well. _"Please work,"_ they both thought.

Bankotsu held his breath hoping it would work, and leapt into the well, with his bride safely in his arms. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for the best. A blue light surrounded them with warmth and then vanished.

Opening his eyes, Bankotsu nervously looked above them and saw open sky. He placed her on her feet and began climbing up the wall, using the vines.

Bankotsu hefted his self over the rim and smiled declaring excitedly, "It worked!" Reaching over he carefully lifted Kayla over the rim of the well and she gasped at their new surroundings.

Kayla mumbled, "I don't believe it actually worked," nervous about being in a different world.

Bankotsu informed her, "Now we just have to locate Banryu and then we can be on our way." Leading her by the hand he searched the area where he'd fought the demon and found Banryu still embedded in a tree. Bankotsu's face and eyes lit up as he cooed happily, "There you are baby." Letting go of Kayla's hand, he grasped the handle.

Tugging gently, so as not to mar his prized treasure anymore than necessary he freed his Banryu and hefted it onto his shoulder proudly.

Kayla gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She exclaimed, "Kami Ban, It's huge!" as her eyes drank in the sight of her husband to be and his enormous blade.

Bankotsu settling his gaze on his woman smirked and replied cockily, "You already knew that, babe." Seeing her blush he reached out snagging her waist and pulled her to him as he purred into her ear suggestively, "But if you want, I'll be glad to show you again." as his wet tongue traced seductively along her outer ear.

Kayla pulled back staring into his eyes blushing like mad. Reaching up she playfully slapped his chest scolding, "Not that you brat, the halberd," mock glaring at him.

Chuckling he replied, "Oh… you mean my baby." Looking at his pride and joy he introduced, "Banryu meet Kayla. Kayla, my Banryu," holding out the weapon for her to see.

Deciding to humor him Kayla smiled. She looked at Banryu greeting, "Hello Banryu." The halberd glowed briefly illuminating them before it dimmed again, almost as if answering her greeting.

Bankotsu looked at Kayla's shocked expression. Winking he proclaimed cheerfully, "I think Banryu approves of you as well."

Kayla looked into his eyes saying dryly, "I would hope so," hands on her hips, amused by how serious he was taking this talking to his sword.

Bankotsu threw an arm around her waist pulling her into his side and announced, "We'd better get moving. We've lots of ground to cover and not much time left before dark," looking up at the sky.

Kayla nodded and they set off, Bankotsu carrying Banryu and Kayla walking beside him on the other side. They traveled until an hour after sunset before Kayla announced she was tired. knowing she wasn't used to this much walking in a day Bankotsu decided to camp for the night and kept his Banryu close at hand watching over his beloved bride as she slept.

**The next morning:**

They ate and set out again. Close to noon they stopped beside the river close to a huge boulder. Bankotsu looked at Kayla and announced that he was going to go look for the others ordering Kayla to wait by the river for him to return. Kayla reluctantly nodded and climbed on top of the huge rock by the river to wait for his return.

About twenty minutes later Kayla was relaxing on the rock when she heard muffled footsteps. She turned around hoping to see Bankotsu. Her eyes widened as she saw a strangely dressed guy with two stripes on his cheeks and gasped in shock.

The guy narrowed his eyes and they bored into her. He demanded in a somewhat feminine voice, "Who are you? How did you find this place?" after a minute of no response he screamed, "Answer me you filthy woman," grey eyes stormy now as his temper was reaching its limit.

His gaze landed on her for head as his eyes widened in shock. Gasping he demanded, "What the hell is that?" pointing to her forehead.

Nervous and knowing she was in trouble Kayla started, "Um," unsure how to explain it without giving anything away.

He moved to draw his sword and flung it out towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed it moved like a snake and was headed directly towards her. She opened her mouth and let out a blood curling scream as fear paralyzed her, making her unable to move.

The next thing she saw was a blinding flash as Banryu deflected the blades of the unusual sword. She blinked in shock and her eyes settled on an irate Bankotsu who was now standing in front of her. Bankotsu faced the man demanding angrily, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Jakotsu?" as his furious gaze narrowed on his third in command.

Jakotsu shocked exclaimed, "Big brother?" he'd begun to think Bankotsu had vanished.

Bankotsu glared icily at Jakotsu a minute, before walking over to Kayla. He helped her up then looked her over inspecting for any injuries and demanded, "Are you alright?" staring into her shocked, and frightened gaze.

Still shaken Kayla looked into his eyes and nodded, eyes still wide with shock and fear; as her hand moved to hold her chest where her heart was pounding frantically.

Bankotsu swung around to face Jakotsu demanding an explanation, "Well?" as he glared at the man.

Jakotsu bowed his head answering, "I saw that vile **thing** laying there and she refused to answer what she was doing here," with a shrug.

Bankotsu looked at him and roared furiously, "You're **damn** lucky that I got here in time or I would now be killing you." Not expecting such a statement to come from his leader's mouth Jakotsu looked up meeting his eyes. Bankotsu demanded, "Don't you **ever** attack her again! **Am I clear**?"

Completely baffled at his leader's odd behavior Jakotsu nodded vigorously and said sheepishly, "Sorry big brother, I didn't think-"

Bankotsu cut him off angrily, "You **never **think where women are concerned, Jakotsu. That's the problem!"

Sighing Bankotsu strapped his Banryu securely to his broad back before he scooped up Kayla in his arms bridal style and demanded, "Get back to the cave, Jakotsu. **Now**!"

Not wanting to incur any more of Bankotsu's wrath Jakotsu instantly took off to the cave slightly hurt by Bankotsu's harsh words, despite them being true.

Trembling Kayla leaned into Bankotsu wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Kayla said numbly, "Thank you… for saving me. I thought for sure I was dead."

Still heaving with anger and adrenaline Bankotsu declared fiercely, "He will not try to harm you again." Kayla nodded. Bankotsu jumped off the rock easily landing on his feet gracefully like a cat and carried her back to the cave.

Bankotsu entered the cave with Kayla still in his arms and it instantly became deathly quiet. He walked over to the far wall and gently deposited Kayla down on his futon. He stood up and removed Banryu placing it securely against the wall, in its usual spot.

Bankotsu spun around facing his men and demanded, "Listen up! This is Kayla and she is your new sister. **No one** harms her. Am I clear?" while looking from one to the next.

Everyone eyes wide nodded and Suikotsu questioned, "Who exactly is she, big brother?" Like the others he was curious as to why she seemed so important to their leader.

Bankotsu coolly intoned, "Look at her forehead you will clearly see my mark," while pointing to her. He continued, "She is my **wife** and I will **not** allow her to be harmed! Is that understood?" facing his men looking very intimidating.

They all gasped when they saw the mark on her forehead and nodded. Kayla looked at Bankotsu saying, "I'm kind of tired," feeling the past few days' events catching up on her.

Bankotsu looked at her eyes softening a tad he nodded ordering, "Rest then, the others and I have business to discuss, but we will try not to disturb you."

Kayla stood up walking over to him and gently kissed his cheek before returning to the futon. She lay down to rest after placing her bag beside the futon, closing her eyes as she began feeling the weariness kick in full force.

Bankotsu strolled over to her stroking her cheek and tenderly kissed the mark on her forehead instructing the others to meet him outside. Bankotsu kissed Kayla's cheek and walked outside to meet the others.

**A/N: There's chapter nine. Okay I know it's short, but I felt this was a great spot to cut off at. Anyways read and review thanks.**


	11. Meeting the Schichinatai

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, my other OC's, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 10:**

**Outside the cave:**

The others were all sitting outside shocked and confused when Bankotsu stepped out. Bankotsu looked at them and asked, "What has happened since I've been gone?"

Jakotsu still stung by his leader's actions numbly replied, "Nothing much, we've been here waiting for your return," staring at his leader.

Bankotsu queried, "Any word from that bastard Naraku yet?" staring at his second in command.

Suikotsu answered, "No big brother." Calling Bankotsu's attention to his space and wishing he hadn't by the storm he saw ragging in his illustrious leader's eyes.

Renkotsu looked him in the eye and asked, "Where did you go? Why were you gone so long? And what's with the wench?"

Bankotsu stated firmly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I came back as soon as I could. And her name is **Kayla**! She my wife, so I suggest you get used to using her name."

Jakotsu still hurt inquired, "Since when do you wish to settle down, big brother?"

Bankotsu looked him dead in the eye and answered dead seriously, "Since I met and got to know Kayla." Jakotsu was the only one of his brother's who knew the story behind his mark.

Suikotsu looked into his eyes and asked, "What are we supposed to do with her? Once Naraku finds out about her he'll know you have a new weakness."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and warned, "Do **not **mistake my feelings for Kayla as a weakness!" Adding, "She's stronger then you give her credit for. She is also a priestess and can sense the jewel shards." Everyone gasped at that bit of news.

Renkotsu already began formulating plans in his head as he said, "So she'll find the shards for us then."

Bankotsu's gaze bored into him and he answered, "Yes she will." Knowing how his second in command liked to scheme he warned, "However, don't go getting any ideas Renkotsu! I will **not allow **you or anyone else to harm or use her," staring him dead in the eye.

Renkotsu's eyes widened in shock and he said, "Of course not, big brother," bowing his head ashamed at being caught onto so quickly.

Bankotsu thought, _"I'm definitely going to have to keep a close eye on Renkotsu! He's __**always **__plotting behind my back, damn him! Maybe I should just end his life now?" _Bankotsu stood there weighing the pros and cons of doing just that.

The four remaining members of the band of seven sat talking around the fire. Bankotsu stood up facing Renkotsu and Jakotsu and ordered, "Renkotsu, Jakotsu, you two go hunt." Nodding they stood up and took off to hunt.

Bankotsu faced Suikotsu ordering, "Go gather the water from the river and plenty of it." Suikotsu stood up nodding and left to carry out his orders.

Bankotsu walking around gathered plenty of firewood still thinking about his wife to be and his second in command then returned to the cave.

**With Jakotsu and Renkotsu:**

They came across a large boar and two smaller ones. They killed them and carried them back to the cave. Jakotsu whined, "Why did big brother have to bring that vile thing anyways?" still unhappy about these events.

Renkotsu annoyed with his constant whining sighed and snapped, "Don't whine at me about it," gathering their kills, they walked back to the cave.

**With Suikotsu:**

Suikotsu grumbled to himself about the recent events while he collected the water. After collecting the water he set of back towards the cave.

**At the cave again:**

Bankotsu had just returned from gathering the wood. Suikotsu had just returned with the water. A few minutes later Jakotsu and Renkotsu came carrying the slain boars. Bankotsu looked at them all and stated pleased, "Looks like everyone has completed their tasks, good."

Kayla waking up and feeling refreshed, stretched before standing up and walked outside the cave. Spotting her Bankotsu greeted, "You're awake. Feeling better now?" Kayla smiled nodding.

None too pleased was cutting up the boar meat Jakotsu muttered under his breath. Kayla saw this and offered, "I can cook that, if you have a pot," as she stared at her husband.

Bringing out the pot, Bankotsu gleefully encouraged, "Go for it." Taking the pot Kayla set it over the fire and filled it with herbs and water. Walking over to Jakotsu she knelt gathering the meat. After she rinsed it, she added it to the pot and left it to cook.

Jakotsu complained, "How do we know she won't poison us?" staring accusingly at the woman who'd already caused him no end of trouble.

Spinning around Kayla glared at Jakotsu and informed him evenly, "You wise ass. If I wanted to poison you it would have already been done." Smirking she added nonchalantly, "Or I could just purify you," with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

Jakotsu's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in outrage as he demanded, "How dare you threaten me you worthless little bitch?" he would not stand for it.

Bankotsu chuckled before admonishing, "Calm down Ja." Turning to his wife he admonished, "Kayla behave yourself."

Kayla huffed grumbling, "Dress boy started it," as she walked toward the entrance of the cave.

Bankotsu laughed shaking his head in amusement, before saying seriously, "Kayla don't take it personally, Ja just doesn't like women- period."

Kayla sitting down by the cave entrance sighed. "Fine," she wasn't in the mood to argue with her man.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu whining, "Aniki, why did you have to claim her sorry ass?" pouting childishly.

Bankotsu's gaze narrowed at Jakotsu and he warned, "Do not question **any **of my decisions again," staring down his closest comrade. He'd always be their leader and they needed to realize it.

Jakotsu glared at Kayla and she glared back at him. Bankotsu informed his group evenly, "Kayla is going to be our cook from now on. Unless you want to go hungry, I'd suggest you be nicer to her." Kayla smirked and Jakotsu pouted.

Bankotsu looked at Kayla and said seriously, "You should **try** to get along with them, because until your training is completed, they will be protecting you when I 'm elsewhere," staring at her in slight disapproval.

Kayla sighed and nodded before asking, "When do you think we'll run into that stupid mutt face again?" she really didn't want to deal with Inuyasha, but needed to find her cousin.

Bankotsu snickered answering, "Most likely very soon. I'm sure his wench will be there too, she usually is." Guessing why she'd brought the subject up.

Kayla looked at him and questioned, "What are we going to tell her?" as their eyes held firm.

Bankotsu holding her gaze answered seriously, "As long as it's made crystal clear that you're staying with me, I couldn't care less what you tell her," waving off the last part in a bored manner. Kayla nodded.

Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu asking, "Big brother, what are you two talking about?"

Bankotsu answered evenly, "Inuyasha's wench is also Kayla's cousin." Everyone looked at Kayla questioningly and Kayla nodded.

Jakotsu snapped, "No wonder this bitch is so damn ugly!"

Deciding she'd had enough of him Kayla glared at Jakotsu and snapped, "Look who's talking- Jerkotsu!"

The others all snickered and Jakotsu sputtered in outrage, "Wh... What did you just call me?" he roared jumping to his feet with fury in his stormy grey eyes.

Kayla smirking repeated evenly, "Your heard me, Jerkotsu." Highly amused Bankotsu and the others burst out laughing.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously and he roared, "How **dare you** an ugly little bitch, call me that?"

Holding his gaze Kayla asked sarcastically, "Aww did the big stupid jerk get his poor wittle feelings hurt?" she was determined he would learn to not talk down to her.

Jakotsu's face turned red from anger and he moved towards her threateningly. Seeing this Bankotsu sobered up instantly. He glared at Jakotsu warning dead seriously, "Don't even **think **about it," moving to stand between his oncoming subservient and his woman.

Jakotsu facing him whined, "But big brother she called me-"

Bankotsu cut him off, "I know we all heard it," adding in a scolding manner, "You got what you deserved for picking a fight with her." Bankotsu took one step forward looking him dead in the eye and ordered, "Now, put your sword away and sit your ass down or you will face me!"

Renkotsu snickered adding, "In all fairness Jakotsu you did start it." Jakotsu huffed, sitting down and pouting as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Bankotsu facing Kayla scolded, "**You** had better behave as well." Before she could argue he added disapproving, "I know he was being an ass to you, but you still shouldn't have said that. As my wife, you shouldn't allow yourself to stoop to their levels like that," sending her a disapproving glare.

Kayla sighed heavily snapping sulkily, "Very well, But I'm **not** just going to allow them to disrespect me like that either."

Bankotsu reprimanded sternly, "I agree, however try not to act so childishly next time." Kayla sighing heavily nodded. "Good," he said nodding in approval.

Spinning around he faced the others ordering, "You **will** treat her with the respect being my wife entitles her to." Reluctantly everyone nodded and sat down. Satisfied everyone knew their place Bankotsu also sat down.

Remembering the food Kayla checked on it. Finding it finished she wordlessly doled up the stew. Everyone ate the stew and was impressed. Jakotsu said grudgingly, "I hate to admit it, but the wench can actually cook."

Kayla glared over at Jakotsu, and growled at being referred to as a wench, and then announced, "I'll take that as a compliment." Jakotsu glared at her and she glared back.

Bankotsu sighed warning, "Behave you two." Jakotsu pouted again and Kayla looked away. Bankotsu complimented, "The food was excellent as always, Kay." Kayla smiled at him nodding her thanks.

Bankotsu set down his empty bowl and walked over to Kayla. Reaching out he grabbed and set down her empty bowl. Pulling on her arm, he looked at his men and ordered, "You guys stay here. Kayla and I are going to go bathe."

The others nodded. Jakotsu continued pouting and Kayla's face lit up. Bankotsu took her hand helping her up and lead her to the hot springs after she grabbed her orange bag.

**Warning: Slight Lemon from here until the end of the chapter!**

**At the hot springs:**

Bankotsu undressed quickly and efficiently. Reaching out he undressed and scooped her into his arms. Surprising Kayla further he quickly walked into the water. Stopping by the best spot, he lowered her to her feet. They sat down and Kayla closed her eyes leaning back against the rock.

After a minute, Bankotsu looked at her. "Try to understand, Jakotsu has been by my side the longest and is feeling a bit... territorial," he attempted to explain.

Kayla opened her eyes looking at him and replied, "Fine, but he still didn't have to pick a fight just because I'm a woman." Knowing that was exactly what had happened.

Bankotsu looking into her eyes chuckled and admitted, "It's also because he can tell how I feel about you." wanting to make the gloomy look on her face disappear.

Kayla's attention fully on Bankotsu now she asked, "Really? Just how **do** you feel about me?" she wanted to hear him say it.

Bankotsu said huskily, "I am crazy about you, baby," as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kayla smirked purring in her own husky voice, "Good Because babe, I'm never giving you up," as her slender finger traced his abs.

Bankotsu smirked. "Good thing, seeing as we're now married and I have no intention of ever giving you up either," he assured, looking at her face glad to see the gloomy look fading away.

Kayla eyed him lustfully and purred, "So big man, why don't you remind me why I married you?" grabbing his thigh and squeezing firmly.

Bankotsu eyed her lustfully answering huskily, "Because you can't resist me," staring at the nape of her neck, and twining his fingers in her hair.

Kayla answered, "You're right I can't." Bankotsu moved over beside her while holding her gaze and placed her in his lap, before capturing her mouth in a dominate, and demanding, passion filled kiss.

He pulled back breaking the kiss and stood up with her now in his arms. Spinning around he pushed her up against the rock. Leaning over he began adeptly placing butterfly kisses along her collar bone and after a minute kissed his way back to her full pouty lips. Kayla dug her nails into his back and purred, "Mmm," before deepening the kiss.

Bankotsu released her lips to nibble her neck a while before capturing her nipple in his mouth. Kayla moaned pulling him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began nibbling his earlobe. Bankotsu placed his hands at her hips and slid them down to grab her ass proceeding to lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Bankotsu settled his staff at her entrance and slammed it fully inside her and began pumping furiously.

She broke the kiss panting heavily as her climax approached. He reared back and pulled almost completely out of her then slammed fully inside of her again. After two more times of him doing that she hit her peak screaming out his name. He slammed into her again and released his seed into her crying out his own release. They collapsed against the rock and he placed his forehead against hers waiting until they caught their breaths. Kayla purred satisfied, "Mmm you know exactly how to please me," nuzzling her head against his chest.

Bankotsu chuckled huskily, "You my little vixen know just how to please me too." They kissed a moment and pulled apart. Taking turns they bathed each other's bodies and washed each other's hair, then climbing out dried off and proceeded to get dressed.

Bankotsu scooped her and her bag up into his arms once again and walked back toward the cave. He gently lowered her to his futon and curled up next to her. All the others had already turned in for the night. Kayla giggled as he gently kissed the tip of her nose. Bankotsu whispered firmly, "Time for sleep, Kayla."

Kayla kissed his cheek and whispered, "Night Bankotsu." They settled onto their sides and he curled his self protectively around her nuzzling into her neck. Kayla practically purred her contentment as she scooted firmly against him and fell into a deep slumber. Bankotsu amazed by the woman in his arms slowly closed his eyes and followed her into a peaceful slumber.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter ten. I know it's another short one just be patient k? Please remember to read and review, thanks.**_


	12. Run in with the Inutachi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 11:**

**The next morning:**

Bankotsu and Kayla woke up snuggled together and reluctantly released their holds, in order to roll out of bed. Standing up, they stretched and walked around the cave checking on the others.

Jakotsu was on his futon laying deathly still and moaning, obviously in pain. Concerned Kayla inspected him, gasping as she noticed his shard was black and the skin around it was blistering and swelling.

She looked over to Bankotsu and informed him horrified, "His shard- its jet black." Reaching out she slipped her hand on his forehead. Eyes wide she yanked it back gasping, "He has a terrible fever as well!"

Taking charge she turned to Suikotsu and ordered, "Get some water- quickly!"

Unused to taking orders from a woman Suikotsu looked over at Bankotsu who glared at him snapping, "You heard her- now move!" Suikotsu nodding left to get the water.

Shaking his head Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu questioning, "Renkotsu, how long has he been like this?" the last time it'd be nearly an hour.

Renkotsu looking at his leader answered, "About fifteen minutes now." Thinking back as well to the last time one of them had gone through this.

Bankotsu growled angrily, "Damn that fucking Naraku," while his hands angrily balled into fists and his jaw clenched painfully tight.

Kayla's quick thinking led her to look down at her shirt. Reaching down she held her shirt up to her stomach, tearing off the bottom half off to be used for a rag.

Suikotsu ran into the cave with the water and set it beside the futon. Kayla took the cloth and dipped it into the water.

She pulled it out of the water squeezing out the excess water began bathing Jakotsu's brow over and over. Without moving from the task at hand she commanded, "Suikotsu, bring me my orange bag."

Suikotsu went to retrieve the bag and carried it over to her before handing it to her. He was unsure what she was doing and he was a doctor.

She looked at Suikotsu instructing him to bathe Jakotsu's brow over and over while she began searching in her bag. Suikotsu glad to be doing what he considered his job, knelt beside his comrade and carefully bathed his forehead.

Bankotsu walking over asked curiously, "What are you doing, Kay?" as he watched her rifling through her pack.

Kayla answered, "Looking for the aspirin to bring that fever down." Spotting the melt away aspirin tablets she happily exclaimed, "Here it is!" Quickly she pulled them out and popped out two melt away aspirins then looking at Bankotsu ordered, "Open his mouth for me," staring into his eyes.

Kneeling down beside his comrade Bankotsu opened Jakotsu's mouth, watching confused as Kayla placed the tablets on Jakotsu's tongue. She calmly instructed Bankotsu to try to get some water into his throat. Bankotsu helped Jakotsu sit up, and supported him, helping him drink some water.

Kayla inhaled taking a nervous breath and whispered, "Kami, I hope this works." Looking into Bankotsu's worry filled eyes she explained calmly, "Okay, I need you to hold him up for me while I try to purify just that shard."

Placing absolute trust in his woman, Bankotsu held her gaze stating seriously, "Do it Kay. We still need him with us," staring into her eyes to communicate how important this was to them.

She nodded. Taking a deep breath she placed her hands directly over the shard in Jakotsu's neck. Inhaling one more soothing breath she said, "Here it goes."

Kayla cleared her mind concentrating her energy into her hands. Feeling it begin to gather, she visualized it flowing into the shard only. After ten minutes the shard slowly turned pink again, the swelling was going down, and the skin was returning to normal.

Gritting her teeth Kayla continued to focus all her strength into purifying the shard. Jakotsu began to breathe easier. Twenty minutes later Jakotsu's breathing had returned to normal, the skin was no longer enflamed, and the shard shinned a brilliant pink. Kayla perspiration dripping down her brow sat back feeling very drained. Her chest heaved as she panted, "It... worked..." looking at Kayla Bankotsu became concerned by how pale she looked. He gently laid Jakotsu back on his futon again and reached over pulling Kayla into his lap.

Leaning into Bankotsu's chest Kayla panted before murmuring, "I feel tired now," trying to focus on his eyes, as her hand cupped his cheek.

Bankotsu stated evenly, "Rest then and you had **damn** well better be alright," he demanded, staring into her tired eyes. Kayla closed her eyes sighing in relief. Over the next few minutes her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Bankotsu sat there holding her in his arms looking from her to Jakotsu and back again.

An hour later Jakotsu had completely returned to normal. He opened his eyes looking at Bankotsu and asked confused, "Wh... What happened?"

Bankotsu looked at him answering angrily, "That bastard Naraku tried to do you in again," eyes landing on his beloved's pale face he whispered, "Luckily Kayla here was able to save you."

Jakotsu's eyes widened as he was completely shocked. Looking at Kayla he noticed how pale she was and asked, "Is she okay?"

Locking their eyes together Bankotsu stated, "She's resting now. She said she was feeling tired." Hearing the sadness in his best friend's voice Jakotsu nodded and placed a comforting hand on Bankotsu's shoulder.

One hour later Kayla woke up and found herself still sitting in Bankotsu's lap. Looking into Bankotsu's eyes she queried, "Wh... what happened?" still feeling a little drained.

Bankotsu's eyes held relief and he replied softly, "You fell asleep after you saved Ja," running the back of his fingers along her cheek in a tender caress.

Kayla smiling at the tenderness he was showing said, "I'm glad I was able to save him." Even though Jakotsu was a pain in the butt at times, he was still part of her beloved Bankotsu's life, so she had to save him.

Bankotsu pride in his eyes and voiced agreed, "As are we all." She moved to sit up and releasing his hold on her, he climbed to his feet. Holding out his hand and smiling at her, he helped her up.

Kayla looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Has that ever happened before?" feeling that it had.

Bankotsu answered, "Yes, Naraku has been trying to kill us by taking over the shards for some time now." He wouldn't lie to her, even if she'd be better off not knowing- he wanted **zero** secrets between them.

Kayla exclaimed determinedly, "We have to find away to rid them of those accursed things," sheer determination burning in her eyes. She'd finally found him, no way was she losing him because of those stupid shards.

Bankotsu replied evenly, "Without them, they would be dead- again," staring into her eyes. Kayla thought back to when Kagome had first told her about the undead mercenary leader and Inuyasha's battles.

Nodding that she understood, Kayla declared fiercely, "There has got to be **some way** for you all to live again- without those accursed shards," not willing to think otherwise.

Renkotsu asked, "Wait a minute, don't you me we? Big Brother has shards too."

Bankotsu corrected, "Actually I don't, not anymore. Don't ask me how, but when I went to Kayla's time, I was alive again."

The others gaped at him. Renkotsu demanded, "How, how can that be possible? And what do you mean Kayla's time?"

Kayla sighed. "They were bound to find out eventually." Bankotsu told her. Placing her trust in him to protect her family, she clarified, "My time is 500 years from now. Somehow the ancient well on my family's shrine has acted as a time portal, allowing myself, and my cousin to come to this time."

Bankotsu explained, "I got knocked into that well accidentally when fighting a demon."

Kayla nodded. "I'd wondered how." She said more to herself then anyone. Facing her spouse she asked, "You say you had shards in you before coming through the well?"

Bankotsu nodded adding, "But somehow when I got through they had disappeared." frowning himself.

Kayla said, "Kags mentioned her mutt can pass through too, so perhaps it was our connection that allowed you through, same as it has me now. Maybe… maybe there is something we must do together here?" it's the only explanation she could think of.

Renkotsu sighed, "It's possible… and what connection?" frowning deeper.

Bankotsu answered cryptically, "Let's just say my mark and hers are bound together." Not wanting to give too much away.

Renkotsu frowned, "Still doesn't explain why big brother is alive again," feeling a little jealous that his leader was alive again.

Kayla vowed, "We'll find a way to bring you all back again," sheer determination in her eyes.

Pleased she'd already accepted the others, Bankotsu vowed, "We won't rest until we find a way for each of you to live again; my brothers!" the same determination filling him to the very core.

Shocked they nodded. _"Perhaps I should stick with him a while longer."_ Renkotsu thought.

Jakotsu who'd gone outside for some fresh air but overheard the conversation, walked in and walking over to Kayla stood in front of her and looked her dead in the eye questioning confused, "Why? Why did you save me?" unable to believe she'd saved him, the one who'd given her the hardest time since she'd arrived- not to mention that he'd also tried to kill her that first day as well.

Holding his gaze, Kayla replied evenly, "You're a part of this group," as if that explained it all. Sighing she admitted, "Plus, I knew Bankotsu would be devastated to lose you."

Jakotsu looked into her eyes and remained silent for a moment, thinking about how wrong he'd been in thinking she was just like all other women. He could see now why his leader had fallen for this woman. She had a good heart and a caring nature. She'd even vowed to find a way for him and the others to live again. Raising his gaze back to hers he said, "Thank you," and for the first time in his life he thought he might just be able to tolerate a woman being around him.

Kayla smiled at him kindly answering, "You're welcome, Jakotsu." Smiling at the fact that she'd used his name, he nodded and stood aside. She was still showing signs of being tired, but trying to fight it.

Bankotsu looked at Kayla seeing the signs and inquired trying to suppress his worry, "Do you always get tired after using your powers?" She'd scared the hell out of him passing out on him like that even though he didn't want to admit it.

Sighing Kayla looked at her husband and answered, "It depends on how much power I have to use, and on how hard I have to concentrate." In the past when she was alone she'd experimented with her powers trying to find their limits- but only when no one else was around.

Bankotsu nodded and asked hopefully, "So, you have purified shards before then?" he sure didn't want her doing things blindly and without prior experience. From what he'd learned over the years, miko's powers were nothing to toy with.

Kayla shook her head and replied, "No, in fact I didn't know if it would work or not," she cut off gazing at Jakotsu. Knowing how much Bankotsu's men meant to him she added resolutely, "but I had to try."

Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock as he realized that she could have killed herself messing around like that. Luckily this time her gamble had paid off, but he was going to make it crystal clear she was never to gamble with her life like that again! Facing her he scolded firmly, "You could have killed yourself! Don't you ever try anything like that again! I will not have you risking your life on some gamble! Do you Understand?" his ice blue eyes bored into hers.

Kayla nodded answering softly, "Yes." Relieved he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I just don't want to lose you Kay," before kissing her cheek. She nodded. Pulling back he said honestly, "I'm just glad it worked."

Kayla agreed, "So am I," adding, "We need to see Kagome. I need some information from her." She had many questions she needed to discuss with her cousin, the sooner the better.

Bankotsu said, "Very well, we'll search for them." Looking at his men he ordered, "Pack up and move out." Kayla gathered her bag while Bankotsu collected his Banryu and the others gathered their weapons, and then they all set out to search for the Inutachi.

Jakotsu squealed excitedly, "OOHH can I take my Inu-kuns? Please big brother?" with a dreamy expression in his grey eyes and rosy cheeks.

Facing his men, Bankotsu replied, "First we're just going to talk to them. **No** killing unless I give the order, **got it**?" Everyone nodded their agreement. Bankotsu nodded satisfied and spun on his heel leading Kayla and the others. They traveled several days and nights stopping only long enough to eat, refill their water supply, and rest.

**On the fourth day:**

Inuyasha and the others were out across the lands hunting for jewel shards when Kagome stopped announcing, "Inuyasha, I sense the sacred jewel shards! There are four of them," eyes wide and heart pounding in fear.

Inuyasha sniffed deeply then scowled saying, "I smell graveyard soil. It has to be the band of seven."

Bankotsu and his group had just come around the corner. Stepping into the open Bankotsu drawled amused, "Well, well, look what we have here," mirth dancing in his blue orbs.

Ecstatic to see his beloved puppy once again Jakotsu greeted cheerily, "Inuyasha, there you are cutie!" Inuyasha became angry and drew his sword and prepared to attack.

Seeing this Kayla decided to make her presence known. She calmly stepped up beside Bankotsu facing Kagome's group and greeted, "Hey Kags."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she asked, "K... Kayla? Is that you?" Kayla smiled and nodded. Inuyasha growled annoyed and was about to start the battle when Kagome yelled, "**Sit boy**!"

Taken by surprise Inuyasha fell to the ground and his face met the dirt. Kayla watching this and used to seeing it by now, shook her head and mumbled, "Stupid mutt."

Kagome walked a little closer and looked at Kayla asking confused, "Kayla, what is going on? How did you get here? Why are you with them?" while pointing to the Shichinintai members.

Kayla held her gaze answering succinctly, "A lot is going on. I came through the well like you, and Bankotsu is my husband."

Inuyasha and the others gasped and yelled, "Husband?" shock and astonishment on their faces and in their eyes.

Bankotsu smirked correcting smugly, "You bet your ass," as he wrapped his free arm around her waist from behind her. Looking over her shoulder Kayla smiled at him. Turning to her cousin and seeing the unspoken question, Kayla nodded her confirmation.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she stood there stunned a moment. She couldn't believe her cousin was actually going to marry Bankotsu. A million questions flew through her mind. Recovering from her shock she faced her cousin and demanded, "Kayla? What's going on?"

Seeing Inuyasha push out of his crater, Kayla looked at her cousin and suggested, "Make your mutt behave so we can sit and talk."

Bankotsu had seen the monk checking out Kayla, causing his spine to stiffen and his glare at the monk to harden warning him to keep away.

Looking at the beautiful woman standing in the mercenary leader's arm Miroku asked, "How do we know that your group won't attack us?"

Looking at the monk with hard eyes Bankotsu assured, "You have my word. We're here just to talk- this time."

Pulling out of Bankotsu's arm Kayla stepped a few paces away and added, "I will enforce it if that becomes necessary," looking at her whole group one by one and they all looked at her nodding their compliance.

Bankotsu glared at them warning, "**Anyone **who disobeys my orders will have hell to pay!" Their eyes all widened fearfully and they gulped nervously nodding.

Determined to get some answers from her cousin Kagome agreed, "Okay we'll talk." Everyone sat down and Kagome, Inuyasha, Kayla, and Bankotsu talked.

Kayla looked at Kagome explaining, "Long story short, Bankotsu came to our time and the well closed up immediately afterwards. It stayed closed until a week ago."

Kagome frowning asked concerned, "So Bankotsu was in our time? What about mom and the others?" with panic in her eyes.

Kayla assured calmly, "Relax Kags, they're still on vacation for about another week."

Kagome nodded. "Good," as relief flooded through her body. She had a strong feeling her grandfather and Bankotsu wouldn't get along too well.

Remembering why they had sought them out Kayla queried, "Kags, have you ever had to purify a jewel shard inside someone before?"

Kagome shook her head replying, "No, usually they just purify as soon as I touch them, but they're outside the bodies by then."

Kayla guessed, "Then it wouldn't have drained you, huh?" She was still puzzled over why it had taken such a toll on her, to the point she'd been too exhausted to keep her eyes open.

Kagome gasped as realization sunk in. "Kayla? Are you telling me that **you** can see the shards?"

Kayla informed her calmly, "Yes Kags, I'm... a priestess as well." There was only one other person she had ever told and he was her husband.

Kagome gasped with shock evident on her face. "How long have you known?" she asked wondering why her cousin would hide such knowledge.

Kayla hid a smile answering, "Since before you started coming to this era." She'd actually found out accidentally while she'd seen her aunt and grandfather practicing one day.

Kagome questioned, "Why didn't you say anything?" If their grandfather knew, he'd likely go easier on her cousin.

Raising a brow in question Kayla responded evenly, "I was already considered enough of a freak as it is in our time. Why would I want to add to that?"

Eyes softening Kagome said sadly, "Kayla," she knew her cousin faced difficulties everyday in their time. It saddened her that people wouldn't look past her cousin's flaws to see the great person she was underneath.

Kayla's eyes held mirth as she stated amused, "Bankotsu met Nenji as well as Toru. Neither one of them were too happy with us."

Knowing those two could be a real pain, Kagome laughed. "I can imagine." She'd have loved to have seen Bankotsu's and Nenji's first meeting, she was certain it would have been rather entertaining.

Remembering Hojo's countless visits, Kayla added, "Which reminds me Kags, when you do go back; you have a room **full** of gifts and stuff from Hojo. He stopped over at least every other day inquiring about you," smiling at her cousin.

Touched by his thoughtfulness Kagome smiled cooing, "Aww that's so sweet of him." Hojo really was a sweet friend.

Inuyasha seeing Kagome's reaction, paced becoming jealous and growled, "That Hobo guy had better watch it!" embers of anger flashing in his golden eyes.

Kagome yelled, "**Sit boy**! His name is **Hojo**- not Hobo, and you had better be nice!" she really hated it when he went mad over Hojo, considering what she knew damn well he did with Kikyo.

Seeing Inuyasha taken down another peg Kayla laughed. "He's asked about you constantly," she added returning her attention to her cousin.

Eyes showing amusement at the interactions between the mutt and his wench Bankotsu added amused, "Your grandfather is something that's for sure," remembering the call from before they left.

Kagome frowned saying, "But Kayla said they were on vacation?"

Kayla proceeded to explain, "They still are. Gramps called my house."

At Kagome's frown deepening she explained, "Nenji freaked out when Bankotsu told him that we were engaged. So of course Nenji called up gramps and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Gramps in turn, called my place and blew his stack at me then demanded to speak with Bankotsu."

Bankotsu chuckled amused. "The old man threw a fit because he claimed I didn't follow tradition." Shrugging as he said 'tradition' Bankotsu added, "Then he actually **ordered **me to be there to meet them when they returned." Bankotsu smirked proclaiming proudly, "Like I'd ever take orders from some old man."

Kagome laughed and said dryly, "That's gramps alright." Her grandfather could be really straightforward and demanding at times, but he was her grandfather and she loved him.

Bankotsu added, "It was rather amusing." Kayla nodded.

Kagome looked them over and mentioned, "So, I guess that explains the mark on your forehead, huh Kay?" Kayla blushing nodded.

Bankotsu announced proudly, "It's like the demon mating mark. It proclaims she's mine." as his finger lovingly traced the mark on her forehead and her hand lifted to do the same with his.

Inuyasha snorted and snapped, "Why the hell either of you would want each other is beyond me! **He** is a cold blooded killer and a pawn of Naraku. **She **is just too damn crazy- period!" shaking his head.

Quirking a brow amused Kayla quipped, "Well **you** are a loud mouthed little pup who has a bad temper." It was always easy to rile Inuyasha's temper, almost like a game.

Eyes narrowing Inuyasha growled and started to stand up. Kagome used to their bickering and knowing it could get out of hand fast, yelled, "**Sit boy**!" Inuyasha planted into the dirt. Kagome faced him and lightly scolded, "Be nice Inuyasha."

Kagome glared at Kayla who was smirking. Kagome lightly scolded, "**Both** of you be nice," glaring at her cousin.

Standing and pulling Kayla to him with one arm Bankotsu retorted seriously, "I like Kayla **exactly** the way she is, mutt! She keeps me on my toes. At least she isn't afraid to argue back," staring at Inuyasha who was just getting out of his crater.

Turning to face Kagome Bankotsu stated, "Anyways, Kay wanted to ask you for some information," reminding them all why his group was there.

Grinning faced Kayla her cousin and queried, "Kags, do you know of anyone who can bring them back to life without these shards?" she really hoped her cousin would. If not they'd have to find someone who did.

Kagome thought a minute and answered, "Well... There is Enju, but I'm not sure if it would work or not." Seeing her cousin's puzzled expression Kagome explained Enju was Urasuia's daughter and that Urasuia was the one who had brought back Kikyo.

Figuring it couldn't hurt to try Kayla questioned, "How do we find Enju?" one way or another she was determined her husband's men would live again- without the shards.

Nervous about getting their hopes up Kagome hesitantly offered, "We could take you to her."

Kayla smiled. "Please do. I want to help them and then we should **all** take out Naraku together."

Bankotsu informed Inuyasha's group, "He is on our hit list now as well from trying to kill us so many times. Until the others are freed of the shards influences, we can't openly oppose him."

Inuyasha frowned and Kagome gasped, "Bankotsu… what happened? Your shards are-"

He replied calmly, "Gone, yes I know."

Inuyasha growled, and then deeply sniffed the air. "What the fuck is going on here? Why do you smell like body odor instead of graveyard soil?" he demanded, glaring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu explained, "Somehow when I got sent to Kayla's time, the shards disappeared and I became alive again."

"Why would anyone let a murderous bastard like you live again?" Inuyasha demanded outraged.

Kayla sighed, "Maybe it's because he's got some unfinished business mutt. Ever think of that?" standing up ready to defend her husband.

Bankotsu held her waist and soothed, "Calm down my little tigress, I can handle dog boy." kissing her neck in an attempt to placate his angry wife.

Kayla sighed and forced herself to calm down. Moving protectively in front of his feisty spouse, Bankotsu shot back cockily, "Why doesn't matter dog shit, the point is I'm alive again and more than able to kick your pathetic ass," pushing Kayla back to the guys while he prepared for an attack.

Inuyasha growled ready to meet the challenge, but huffed at the warning look from Kagome. "Inuyasha settle down. And Bankotsu you behave as well." She scolded the two macho men.

Kayla smiled at the baffled look on Bankotsu's face as Kagome reprimanded him. He stated impressed, "Maybe she is related to you after all," smiling at his wife, who smirked.

Kagome sighed, "You two are gonna have to get along if this is going to work," rubbing her temples.

Kayla added, "Yup, the alphas will have to get along, and everyone **will **get along or else," she threatened eying both groups sternly.

Not ready to trust them so easily Inuyasha snorted. "How do we know you won't just turn on us?"

Facing him Kayla answered, "Bankotsu and I are married! That makes him family to me, as does it the rest of his comrades. You are Kag's allies that makes you her family, idiot! Use your head!"

Sango's eyes widened as she came to a realization. She looked at Kayla. "You mean to say becoming allies together would make us stronger increasing our chances of defeating Naraku and make us all one big family?" unsure if she liked the idea or not.

Kayla impressed by how fast she had picked up on it smiled at Sango. "Smart woman,"

Sango added, "Technically Kags and I are already like sisters and you're her cousin, so..."

Considering the possibilities Miroku brightened adding, "It would seem the wisest choice."

Inuyasha grew angry and began pacing as he fumed, "Have you **all** forgotten that we have **all** tried killing each other in the past?"

Kagome looked Inuyasha dead in the eyes and informed him, "Actually Inuyasha, they only did so under Naraku's orders. They haven't tried near as often as your brother did and we're on civil terms with him now."

Bankotsu added dead seriously, "From a tactical point of view, our becoming allies would be the most strategic idea," loving the stunned faces all around.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she gasped, "Where did you learn those big words?"

Bankotsu's eyes held merriment. He smirked informing her smugly, "I'm the leader for more than just my strength and killer good looks."

Kayla added proudly, "Bankotsu also knows how to read, write, and do math in our time."

Smiling Kagome cooed, "Kayla, you softy." There was no doubt in her mind how Bankotsu had learned all that. Her cousin had graduated top in her class for a reason.

Bankotsu added proudly, "Kay is also becoming one helluva good fighter as well!" He'd been truly impressed by how fast she had progressed in their trainings.

Kayla added, "Thanks to Ban teaching me," everyone was surprised by this, and then nodded.

Inuyasha sighed and tried again, "We **still **don't know if we can really trust them."

Kagome and Kayla both snapped, "Same goes all around. We each trust our own groups, and I trust my cousin."

The girls looked at each other a moment then laughed together. A few minutes later Kayla announced, "We'll just have to trust each other."

Inuyasha yelled, "I don't like it!" glaring at the biggest pain in the ass he'd ever known.

Miroku stood up pointing out, "Inuyasha, it is the wisest choice."

Also standing Sango added, "It would gain us all a huge advantage over Naraku."

Kagome added, "Plus it would give us two priestesses," knowing Inuyasha would pick up on that tidbit.

Kayla mentioned, "But first we have got to rid the others of those shards, so we must see Enju- immediately." Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Bankotsu all nodded.

Bankotsu stated loudly, "I'm willing to give it a shot. I want my brothers to be able to really live again. We **all** wish to get revenge against that filthy bastard- so if that means teaming up with the mutt and the others then so be it."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, but if any of you try **anything** I don't like, I will tear you apart," while glaring from one person to the next.

Kayla looked at Inuyasha chuckling and quipped amused, "Nice trust, puppy." annoyed by the remark Inuyasha glared at her.

Remembering she was almost out of bandages Kagome inquired, "Kayla, did you bring any medical stuff by chance?"

Kayla looked at Kagome answering, "You know me Kags, always prepared for almost anything," holding up her full bag.

Kagome smiling said, "Good, it saves me from having to go home just yet."

Kayla suggested, "I would like to head to Enju's as soon as we can."

Sensing her cousin's urgency Kagome announced, "We will, right Inuyasha?" as she turned to look at Inuyasha questioningly.

Inuyasha commanded, "Whatever, let's just get going already!" Everyone nodded and began gathering their stuff then the two groups set off traveling as one.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eleven please remember to read and review thanks.**


	13. A way for them to live

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, my other OC's, the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 12:**

The two groups traveled for the remainder of the day until just before sunset, when Inuyasha, who'd grown tired of Kagome's continuous pleas, and Bankotsu agreed it was time to make camp.

Hearing this Kagome and Kayla wasted no time in gathering rocks and digging the fire pits. Miroku and Sango walking around gathered the wood and some vegetables. Jakotsu collected the water. Kagome and Kayla started the camp fires. Renkotsu and Suikotsu left to hunt returning shortly after with several rabbits and an elk.

Jakotsu grumbling knelt before the kills and cut up the meat. The girls rinsed the meat and threw it into their pots along with the vegetables and some herbs for flavoring it all. Afterwards Kayla walked over to her cousin placing a hand on her arm and requested, "Hey Kags, can we chat a minute?"

Curious what her cousin wanted to talk about, Kagome nodded and they walked off just a little ways from everyone else. Bankotsu and Inuyasha kept a careful eye on the cousins.

Kayla cleared her throat looking into Kagome's eyes and said, "Thanks you know- for helping us and all." Kayla, who was so used to having to do everything alone, really appreciated everything her cousin had done and was doing for her and the others.

Kagome smiled and replied happily, "That's what family is for, Kay." Kayla stared at her a moment then nodded and the girls quietly walked back over to the fires.

Bankotsu walked up and wrapped his arms around Kayla's hips from behind pulling her into his strong chest. Kayla smiled leaning into his embrace gratefully. She missed being in his arms when she slept, after having grown used to it while they were in her time, so this was a welcomed surprise.

Kagome sat down beside the fire and Inuyasha sat beside Kagome. Neither male trusted the other much, so they kept close to their perspective females and eyed each other warily.

Bankotsu and Kayla sat down across the fire with Kayla settled between Bankotsu's opened wide and bent at the knees legs, with his arms circled firmly around her waist and his chin leaning on her shoulder.

Kayla looked at Kagome and mentioned, "After we get this taken care of, we can start hunting for Naraku." Knowing that Bankotsu and the others would agree with what she'd just said.

Kagome looked across the fire at Kayla a moment and nodded her agreement.

Inuyasha stared at Bankotsu and questioned, "Shouldn't 'zombie boy' there know where he is?" Scowling he thought, _"Seriously the zombies work for him so they should know."_

Kayla's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha as she took offence at the insult to her beloved. She growled a warning, "Watch it, you insolent pup!" **No one** insulted her husband- without being warned or getting an ass whooping.

Inuyasha glared at Kayla and growled. That defiant little bitch had snapped at him again. Honestly would she ever learn to accept that the men were in charge and she needed to shut her mouth? Was that too much to ask?

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and warned, "Behave Inuyasha," glaring a warning at him, hands on her hips. Just because he and Kayla didn't get along, didn't mean that Inuyasha could provoke her cousin's spouse.

Seeing the defeated look enter Inuyasha's eyes Bankotsu hid a smile thinking amused, _"Looks like that dog Inuyasha is already whipped."_ Shaking it off he quickly made his face appear blank and answered sourly, "To answer your question mutt face, even we 'subordinates' are never told his whereabouts until we are summoned to him." Honestly Naraku wasn't as stupid as these people seemed to think he was- Naraku was crafty and devious.

Inuyasha scoffed in disbelief at Bankotsu's statement. Naraku brought them back and used them to do his dirty work, so he **had **to tell them his whereabouts.

Kayla turned her attention to Bankotsu, who was upset, and looked into his eyes as she cupped his cheek tenderly she soothed, "Easy babe, you won't be under his thumb for much longer," as she squeezed his forearm lightly in an effort to reassure him.

Bankotsu's grip around her waist tightened slightly in acknowledgment. Taking a deep breath Bankotsu sighed heavily and exclaimed seriously, "Kami I hope not! I want us freed from his vile clutches!" he truly detested Naraku and his traitorous ways.

Leaning over Kayla pressed her soft full lips to his and kissed his lips lightly saying softly, "I know love, I know," as she patted his cheek, in an effort to soothe and comfort him. Bankotsu leaned into her touch staring into her eyes and calmed down a little bit.

Turning around Kayla faced Kagome again. Bankotsu kissed the top of Kayla's head tenderly and leaned his cheek to rest against hers, after carefully sweeping some of her silky hair out of the way.

Inuyasha, who had watched their display and still couldn't imagine the fearless and ruthless leader of the Schichinatai showing kindness or love to anyone, snorted in disgust at their actions.

Kagome, who had also been watching the display, smiled and said dreamily, "You two are so cute together." She was pleased that her cousin had **finally** found a man who not only accepted but respected her. Better yet he could also see Kayla for the wonderful caring person she truly was behind her rough exterior. The fact that it was one of her and her friend's biggest and deadliest enemies was a bit disturbing, but Kagome was seeing for herself that Bankotsu truly was making Kayla happy.

With Kayla he seemed almost like a normal human. He was making Kayla feel cherished and she was smiling-that was good enough for Kagome. As long as her cousin was happy and treated right, that's all she could ask for.

Hearing this Bankotsu lifted his head and looked at Kagome giving her his boyish grin. Looking over her shoulder Kayla smiled proudly up at him. The fact that they'd finally found each other and loved each other, filled her very being with immeasurable happiness.

Kayla couldn't honestly remember even one time when she'd felt this happy before he dropped into her life. She realized now that with Nenji she'd just been trying to fill the emptiness that she'd felt since her father passed away, but with Bankotsu she felt completed.

Inuyasha was still unconvinced and snorting stood up walking over to a tree, and then jumped into it to sulk. His eyes never left the camp and his ears remained tuned for even the slightest bit of trouble from the undead mercenaries, as he pondered the entire situation.

Kayla looked into Kagome's eyes and queried curiously and a little nervously, "How much longer will we have to go before we find Enju?" she didn't want to let on that she was nervous.

Kagome looked from where Inuyasha went to back to Kayla and answered evenly, "About another three or four days." Kayla nodded. She wanted the shards out of the others as soon as possible. There was no telling when Naraku would try again, or if she'd be able to stop it the next time.

Bankotsu looked at Kayla and explained, "I've instructed the others to rest. I will be keeping watch tonight." He wasn't risking his comrades or his love by trusting his former enemies just yet. He was the leader and he would ensure his group's safety.

Kayla nodded and stated seriously, "Well, unlike you I'm not used to all this excitement, so I'll have to sleep at least a few hours," ending with a yawn.

Knowing that she wasn't used to so much traveling on foot all at once, Bankotsu nodded and acknowledged, "It will take a while to get used to it." Kayla nodded.

The stews had finally finished cooking and Kayla and Kagome went to dole them out for their perspective groups. Bankotsu remained where he was sitting, but his eyes never left his intended.

Kayla carried a bowl of the delicious smelling stew to each Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu.

Kagome took a bowl each to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha then served herself a bowl and sat down beside Inuyasha to eat.

Kayla brought Bankotsu his stew and handed it to him. Bankotsu took the bowl winking at her and said, "Thanks love," happiness shining in his cobalt eyes.

Kayla winked back flirtily and responded, "Your welcome hot stuff." Bankotsu proudly smirked then hungrily dug into his stew.

Kayla went to retrieve her orange bag and her bowl of stew. She walked back over to Bankotsu and set the bag down before seating herself beside him to eat.

After they fished eating Kayla looked at him and questioned, "Are you going to be patrolling the area or just sitting up?" She knew he'd sometimes patrol the camp and other times he'd do both.

Bankotsu looked at her and answered, "I'm going to be sitting propped up against that tree over there," as he pointed to a rather large tree.

Kayla nodded and picked up her bag before walking over to the tree where she deposited her bag on the ground. Reaching into it, she pulled out her sleeping bag and set it up underneath the tree.

Bankotsu walked over chuckling in amusement and queried, "What are you doing K-babe?"

Kayla looked at him smiling and answered, "I sleep better when I'm beside you."

He nodded and sat down with his back leaning comfortably against the tree and his trusty Banryu propped in one arm against his massive chest. Kayla waited until he had settled comfortably and then scooted the sleeping bag and orange back pack closer over to him.

Yawning she crawled inside the sleeping bag propping her head on her bent arm. Bankotsu reached over with his free hand and moved her so that her head was propped on his thigh and gently draped his free arm on top of her. Kayla didn't object, instead she snuggled into him sighing contently and closed her eyes. She fell asleep within minutes knowing she'd be safe with her lover beside her.

Bankotsu sat there content and looked at the surrounding area. Inuyasha had finally stopped sulking and jumped out of his tree. He now sat propped against the tree with his sword resting against his chest and eyed their surroundings as well.

After a while Kagome set her stuff up by the first fire and went to sleep beside Sango. A while later Miroku laid down next to Sango on the opposite side of Kagome. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu all slept by the second fire on their blankets.

After a while Bankotsu looked at Kayla while she slept and his eyes softened. He was always calmer when she was around. Something about her mere presence relaxed him.

Inuyasha noticed Bankotsu staring with kinder eyes at Kayla and inquired evenly, "You actually do care about her, don't you?" looking up to stare the mercenary leader in the eyes, shocked at the obvious genuine feelings he showed for Kayla.

Bankotsu stared him dead in the eye and replied evenly, "Yeah I do, you got a problem with it?" He could really care less what the mutt thought about him and **his** Kayla. The only opinion he cared about was Kayla's.

Inuyasha held his gaze and surprising him answered, "No, but she's been hurt **a lot!" **He'd seen for himself once how the guys from Kagome's time treated the poor girl.Inuyasha gazed at the stubborn woman and raising his eyes to Bankotsu warned, "You had better not hurt her!"

Getting over his shock at the mutt's words, Bankotsu replied seriously, "I have no intention of **ever** hurting her!" She was his woman and **no one** would hurt her while he was around. Thinking Bankotsu queried, "Besides since when do you care?"

Inuyasha answered seriously, "She's part of Kagome's family, of course I care!" offended that the zombie thought otherwise. _"Okay sure we fight… but that's because she's too damn rebellious and stubborn!"_ Inuyasha admitted inside his head.

Bankotsu questioned evenly, "So tell me Inuyasha, if you care then why do you fight with her so much?" curious as to why 'dog boy' was now trying to warn him off.

Inuyasha laughed and answered, "Because she's so infuriating!" thinking back to their many arguments and her stubborn streak. They'd caused each other a lot of grief in the past.

Bankotsu chuckled and confessed, "Her feisty nature is part of what I like best." She would never be boring; he knew that much for certain! Yes sir, life with his precious Kayla would be **anything** but boring!.

Inuyasha chuckled and shaking his head said amused, "You would." It would be just like the mercenary leader to be attracted to a troublesome wench.

Bankotsu raised an eye brow and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" thinking, _"Does this 'dumb dog' actually think that he is better than me? Yeah right!" _his mind scoffed.

Inuyasha answered seriously, "Kagome is sweet, kind, caring, and giving. At least she has the smarts to stay out of the way when necessary."

Bankotsu pointed out just as seriously, "Kayla is all that, plus she is feisty- which keeps me on my toes. I like that- a lot! She isn't afraid to stand up for herself or others either, nor to argue back," mischief clear in his eyes.

Inuyasha frowned and asked, "Why would anyone want someone to argue with them?" really the less arguing the better, in his opinion.

Bankotsu chuckled and answered, "It livens' things up. **Much** better than a spineless wench that meekly does everything she is told. Those kind bore me to tears," shuddering as he said the last part. Bankotsu added proudly, "Plus I know that if Kayla gets in trouble, she can handle herself and she would never get kidnapped."

remembering when Koga had kidnapped Kagome Inuyasha sighed. He held Bankotsu's gaze with a serious one of his own and questioned, "What are you really up to?"

Bankotsu held his gaze and stated dead seriously, "Exactly what we said earlier." Seeing Inuyasha's disbelieving look Bankotsu sighed, "Look Inuyasha, I know that we don't exactly like each other and all, **but** Kayla is right. We need to rid the others of these blasted shards and destroy Naraku!"

His blue eyes filled with un-disguisable pain as he said angrily, "That bastard revived Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kiyokotsu, just long enough to force me and the others, who had been chained to the wall- to watch them be killed painfully **again**!" Bankotsu's blood **still** boiled at the torture that bastard Naraku had forced his comrades to face.

Inuyasha's golden gaze widened as he nodded urging Bankotsu to finish. Bankotsu scowled, "He's **still** trying to kill the remainder of my brothers , because we haven't killed your group, wolf boy, and Sesshomaru yet." He looked Inuyasha dead in the eye and exclaimed, "I want his head as much as, if not more than any of you!" Whether the mutt agreed or not Bankotsu and his group **would** take down Naraku- that much was certain.

Letting all of this sink in Inuyasha tried to imagine how he would feel if it had been his pack that he'd have had to watch being tortured and killed. Sighing he reluctantly admitted to himself that he could understand the mercenaries wanting to avenge their fallen comrades. He held the younger man's gaze a long silent minute, then letting out a deep breath replied, "Okay, truce then. **But** if any of you betray us, I will **personally** send you all back to hell! Understood?"

Bankotsu nodded and stated, "I would expect no less. You lead your group and I lead mine, so we'll eventually butt heads in the future." Two alpha males could only tolerate each other for so long, it was just their nature.

Inuyasha agreed, "Yeah I know. You're your alpha and I'm my alpha. It won't be easy, but for the sake of both groups we'll just have to work it out." They both nodded and passed the remainder of the night in a deep silence.

As soon as the sun rose, the two leaders woke their groups up and everyone ate breakfast, then packing up they all set off again. They did this for the next four days. Bankotsu would nap during the afternoon meal for a few hours while the others rested then guard at night. On the afternoon of the fourth day they reached Enju's hut.

**At Enju's hut:**

Kagome walked to the door way of the hut poking her head in and hollered, "Hello Enju, are you home?" not seeing the young lady anywhere.

Enju walked over and greeted, "Hello Kagome. What brings you here?" Looking past Kagome she saw several people that she didn't recognize. She looked back at Kagome and questioned, "And who are your new friends?" pointing to the group she'd never seen before.

Kagome turned around and motioned for Kayla to step forward. Kayla nodding stepped forward and stood beside her cousin. Kagome introduced, "This is Kayla. She's my cousin and also a priestess."

Kayla greeted calmly, "Hello Enju," as she stared at the red haired woman before her. A lot was going to depend on this stranger and that made her scrutinize the woman carefully.

Enju said, "Hello Kayla, so what can I do for you two?" facing Kagome again. No offence to Kayla, but she trusted Kagome.

Kagome answered, "Kayla's husband's friends were revived using the power of the sacred jewel. We want to know if **you** can bring them back as living flesh and blood without the jewel shards having to stay embedded in them."

Enju thought it over a few minutes and questioned, "Why do you wish this done? Are they not a band of killers?" She'd been told in the past of the ruthless Band of Seven and had no doubt these newcomers were from that group.

Kayla looked her dead in the eye and answered evenly, "You're very observant. Yes they are the remaining members of the Shichinintai. **However, **I do not think they're completely evil either," coming to the defense of her family.

Taking a deep breath Kayla decided to lay it out on the line for them. "My husband Bankotsu- the leader is alive again. The others however are plagued nonstop by attacks through the shards. The man who revived them through the shards, is trying to kill them. I believe they also deserve a chance at a real life, one where they won't have to kill people in order to survive." During the time she'd been staying with them she'd come to realize even though they were killers, they were still humans too. If their pasts were anywhere near as bad as Bankotsu's, she could see why they had taken to killing.

Enju held her gaze a long moment then instructed, "Have him come forth." Enju had decided she needed to judge for herself, whether or not they truly did deserve another chance.

Kayla let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Nodding she turned to face Bankotsu and called for him to stand beside her. Curious Bankotsu strode over to her and moved to stand at her side.

Enju faced him looking him dead in the eye and instructed, "Tell me, what your true desire is?" Depending on his answer she would either help them or turn them away.

Bankotsu held her gaze and immediately replied unashamed, "To avenge my fallen comrades." Then he looked longingly at Kayla with love in his eyes and added, "I also wish to give the others a chance at a better life." in a softer voice. The devotion in his eyes touched Enju, reminding her of the family she'd once lost.

Enju looked at him and saw the look he gave his comrades. After debating she said, "I see." She faced Bankotsu and informed him, "I will need some soil from your graves."

Surprised and grateful that she had agreed, Bankotsu looked at her nodding and asked, "Anything else?" he'd do **anything** if it meant he and his brothers would be out from under Naraku's thumb.

Enju replied, "I will also need your vow to use your skills to help others, once you have avenged your fallen comrades."

Bankotsu grimaced at that news. Thinking it over and deciding he didn't want to die again and leave his bride alone and grieving, he sighed and vowed dead seriously staring into her eyes, "You have my word."

Enju nodded and announced, "That will do. Bring me the grave yard soil from their graves and I shall do as you ask." Enju handed Bankotsu two jars and commanded, "Fill these with the soil."

He nodded and took the jars. He was a little nervous but if she could revive them as living again, it'd be worth it. Looking at Kayla he thought, _"When we do have kids, I don't want to leave my family unprotected, or my kids without their father either."_ He would miss killing, but his woman and their future family was worth it.

Kayla looked at Enju and exclaimed whole heartedly, "Thank you Enju! We're forever in your debt." She would owe this woman a major debt for this.

Enju faced Kagome and said, "Kagome, your cousin's heart is pure. I ask one last thing."

Kagome smiled, and then cocking her head curiously questioned, "What is it?"

Enju said angrily, "That you **all **destroy Naraku! He reminds me too much of my brother and must be destroyed!"

Kagome confirmed, "That's **exactly** what we intend to do." Enju nodded.

Bankotsu walked back over to his men and commanded, "Suikotsu, Renkotsu, you two stay with Inuyasha and his group. Ja, you and I will retrieve the soil," holding up the jars.

Kayla walked over placing a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder and said, "Be careful Bankotsu. I would hate to lose you now!"

Bankotsu turned to face her smirking and announced seriously, "You will **never** lose me!" Reaching out a muscular arm to wrap around her waist and pull her into him. He lowered his head and claimed her mouth with a fierce kiss which she eagerly returned.

Bankotsu broke the kiss and pulled back. Looking into her eyes he assured, "We **will **return shortly, my love." She looked into his eyes a long moment and nodded. Bankotsu looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and said, "Watch over her." Inuyasha held his gaze and nodded silently promising the younger man to watch over his woman.

Bankotsu faced his men again and ordered, "Suikotsu, Renkotsu, you two stay by her side until I return! You'd **better** **not **let her be harmed! You also better obey **any** orders she gives! **Understood?**" gazing into their eyes.

They looked at their leader, and nodded. Bankotsu nodded once and spun on his heel before he and Jakotsu left to collect the soil.

Kayla walked over to stand beside Kagome and sighed already missing him. They all made camp and settled in to wait for Bankotsu and Jakotsu to return.

**At the graveside a day and a half later:**

Bankotsu had just finished filling the jars Enju had given him with the requested graveyard soil. Jakotsu had been staring around at their grave and sadness filled his eyes. A little sad as well at the sight Bankotsu shook it off and ordered, "Alright Ja let's head back now, we have what we came for." Jakotsu nodded and they set off back towards Enju's.

**Back at Enju's a few hours later:**

Kayla asked herself, "I wonder how much longer they will take?" She was sitting up alone staring at the stars, because she just couldn't sleep. Everyone else had settled down for the night hours ago.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twelve please remember to read and review thanks.**


	14. Kagome and Inuyasha's fight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 13:**

**A few hours later: **

Inuyasha looked into the sky and spotted Kikyo's soul collectors that were calling to him. He followed them to where Kikyo was.

Kagome followed Inuyasha and saw them together. Covering her mouth, she quietly slunk back before running back to camp crying.

Kayla saw Kagome return and knew she was crying. Noticing the mutt was gone; she put two and two together and grew angry.

She walked over to her cousin aiming to comfort her. Just before she reached her cousin, the wind picked up and a whirlwind appeared to be closing in fast.

Stopping a foot away from the crying priestess, Kouga popped out of the whirl wind and was angry when he found Kagome crying.

He walked over to her and demanded to know what was going on. Still feeling hurt, Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and explained.

After a minute of scowling in the direction she had pointed out, Kouga offered to take Kagome away for a break- which she gratefully accepted.

Kayla cleared her throat in order to make her presence known. Kagome introduced Kouga and Kayla to each other, then explained everything she had seen with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and that she was leaving with Kouga for the day.

Understanding that her cousin desperately needed to get away for a break, Kayla nodded and dead seriously warned Kouga not to let Kagome be harmed. He laughed amused by her warning and assured her that no harm would come to Kagome, while she was in his care.

Kayla nodded to the wolf, trusting her cousin's judgment. Kouga scooped up Kagome bridal style, before turning into his whirl wind and they left. Still unable to sleep Kayla walked back over by the fire and sat back down looking at the stars again.

**The next morning:**

Inuyasha came back from visiting Kikyo and noticed that Kayla was already awake.

Inuyasha warily approached Kayla and asked, "What has you up so early?"

Kayla looked at him and answered evenly, "Couldn't sleep- in fact, I've been up all night and I wasn't the only one either," staring at him now calmer.

Inuyasha looked thoughtful a moment and questioned, "What are you so worried about?"

Kayla sighed heavily and answered, "I'm worried about a lot of things actually."

Kayla looked him dead in the eye stood up and stated, "Tell me something Inuyasha, what exactly is Kagome to you?"

Inuyasha glared at her and demanded, "What's it to you!?"

Kayla stated dead seriously, "She's my cousin, and the only person in my family who even **tries** to accept me! I refuse to stand by and watch her be hurt over and over! Now, answer my question," hands firmly on her hips.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and said, "I care very deeply for her, but," clenching his claws.

Kayla held his gaze and mentioned, "Inuyasha, she loves you and I know damn well that you know it. What I'm asking is do you love her?" staring intently into his golden gaze.

Inuyasha fidgeted nervously a minute under her scrutinizing gaze and then angrily replied, "It's none of your damn-" glaring at her, for making him feel bad and squirm.

Kayla narrowed her gaze and cut him off exploding, "Don't you tell me it isn't any of my damn business, because it sure as hell is! **Every time **you run off to Kikyo, Kags comes home crying and won't eat!"

Balling her fist up she snapped, "I'm sick of watching her get hurt, because **you **are too damn selfish to decide what she actually means to you! If you truly care about her happiness, then either stop running off to your dead lover or let Kags go! Hojo is a somewhat decent guy, a wimp for sure, but at least he doesn't break her heart over and over!"

Eyes flashing angrily Kayla spun on her heels and stormed off angrily, to get away from the infuriating mutt.

Inuyasha stood there shocked, then became angry and began growling low at her retreating back. _"How __dare__ that little bitch, show me such a lack of respect?! I'm the male and she will __**not**__ speak to me like that and get away with it!" _balling up his fists her snapped inside his head, "_Besides which, that Hobo guy doesn't deserve to even look at __**my**__ Kagome!"_

He chased after Kayla and reached out snatching her by the elbow then spun her around to face her. Kayla felt herself being spun around, and came face to face with an obviously irate hanyou. Inuyasha growled angrily, "How **dare** you speak to me like that?" staring right into her eyes.

Kayla yanked out of his grasp and yelled angrily, "It was nothing more than the truth! You're too damn selfish, to consider how you're affecting her! You go off into your own damn little world and she is the one who suffers because of it! Open your damn eyes mutt," spitting at him venomously, "before it really is too late! Have you even bothered to notice Kags isn't here yet, asshole?"

Growling at her, Inuyasha turned and scanned the area; only to realize that she was correct- Kagome was nowhere in sight. He also realized that he couldn't smell her scent either, he did however smell…"

Inuyasha bellowed, "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill that lousy flea ridden wolf!"

Remembering what Kagome said whenever he was out of control, Kayla decided to give it a shot and screamed, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha, who was shocked as hell, found himself firmly planted into the dirt. He glared up at her and growled angrily, "Why you stupid little bitch!?"

Taking a deep breath, Kayla screamed, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha sunk farther into the dirt groaning painfully.

Kayla smirked before saying, "This works so well, sit boy!" Inuyasha went further into the dirt and growled menacingly while glaring daggers at her.

Looking directly at him Kayla warned dead seriously, "Unless you plan on being in, and eating the dirt **all** day, I suggest you behave yourself." She was sick of him and his raving lunatic antics, and wasn't about to be pushed around by him.

Snarling Inuyasha pushed to his feet while he glared at her for a long intense minute. She glared right back at him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her feet firmly planted should width apart; her gaze not wavering in the slightest. He turned around with another growl and bounded off to sulk in a tree.

Seeing this relaxed Kayla her stance and sighed heavily. She shook her head sadly and muttered, "Stupid, idiotic, mutt."

Sango who had witnessed the whole ordeal stated, "So it seems you can use the enchanted beads spell as well!?" confusion in her eyes.

Kayla turned to face Sango and shrugged mentioning, "It must be because of the blood relations."

Miroku, who had also watched the scene unfold and had looked on amused, nodded and agreed, "That makes sense."

Kayla turned to face her 'brothers' and said evenly, "Renkotsu, Suikotsu, I would appreciate you two going to hunt for some real food," staring at them.

Remembering his leader's warning, and not wanting to incur his wrath; Suikotsu nodded with wide eyes and mentioned, "As you wish," wasting no time in leaving to do as instructed. Renkotsu snorted but left with Suikotsu and did as instructed.

Sango grinned and stated amused, "It seems they've decided not to argue with you after all."

Miroku chuckled adding, "After watching Inuyasha gets sat, I doubt they wanted to chance her wrath," blue eyes twinkling.

Sango laughed and added, "Not to mention Bankotsu's. After all, he made it very clear that she was to be obeyed while he was gone or else."

Kayla agreed, "Most likely they didn't want Bankotsu mad at them." The trio nodded their heads in agreement. Kayla looked at Miroku and stated, "We're going to need water for when they return."

Miroku nodded and said, "Fear not milady, for I'm on it," as he got up and left to collect the water. Miroku collected the bucket and walked towards the river.

Sango faced Kayla grinning and complimented impressed, "Wow, even Miroku doesn't want you mad at him. You're good Kayla."

Kayla grinned proudly saying, "Thanks." Kayla sighed heavily and mentioned, "I sure hope Kags is okay," as she sat down.

Sango smiled and reassuringly said, "Kouga won't let anything happen to her. He may be pushy, but he does love her," staring into the woman's eyes.

Kayla nodded and mentioned, "I hope so. She was devastated when she came back last night."

Used to this, Sango nodded and said sadly, "She usually is." Kayla sighed heavily and shook her head sadly.

Miroku returned with the water and Kayla thanked him. He nodded and sat the water down before sitting beside Sango once again.

Kayla, Sango, and Miroku spent the next several hours informing each other about their lives. All three came to realize, that they'd all had it pretty rough in life and gained a new respect towards each other.

Kayla held Sango's gaze and stated, "Wow Sango, and I thought I had it rough. I'm sorry and I'll help in every way I can to help you get your brother back."

Sango gave a sad smile and replied, "Thanks, I'm happy you and Bankotsu are happy together and I'm sorry about Nenji."

Kayla stated dead seriously, "Bankotsu may be a mercenary and all, but he is **hundreds **of times better, than most guys I've ever had the misfortune to know," staring into their eyes.

Miroku gazed at Kayla and mentioned regretfully, "It's seems you haven't had the best of luck with the guys in your time period."

Kayla nodded and added, "Most guys there are still of the caveman attitude- women are good only for sex, cooking, and babies."

Sango seethed, "Now **that** is sad! I would seriously kick their sorry asses if they ever said that to me."

Kayla laughed and exclaimed, "My reaction- exactly." Kayla and Sango both laughed at that while looking at each other. Miroku's eyes widened and he nodded.

Kayla mentioned, "Even a lech like Miroku here, is better than them."

Grinning his lecherous grin Miroku reached over to grab Kayla's ass.

Catching his hand's movement Kayla narrowed her eyes at him and warned sternly, "Before you get any ideas remember- I'm Bankotsu's woman and he won't take too kindly to anyone touching me."

Miroku's eyes widened as he gulped fearfully, and nodded dropping his hand, just before it could reach its intended goal.

Sango glared at him and slapped him in the back of the head growling angrily, "Behave, you stupid hentai!" Kayla watched this and chuckled amused.

Sango looked behind Kayla and mentioned, "They've returned," while pointing.

Kayla turned around to look where Sango had pointed and saw that Suikotsu and Renkotsu had indeed returned and had plenty of fresh meat.

She stood up and walked over to them. She took the meat, which had already been cut, and started a big pot of stew for everyone.

Kayla faced them and smiled. "Thanks for hunting Suk and Ren. Now we all have food to eat." They nodded and walked over away from everyone to sit down.

Two hours later everyone ate stew around the camp circle. Standing to her feet Kayla announced she was going to bathe in the river. Sango offered to go with her and Kayla accepted, glad for the company. The girls walked off to the river, and stripped, before climbing into the water. They quickly bathed and climbed out then redressed and returned to camp.

Inuyasha had decided to quit sulking and jumped out of his tree. He stormed over to the girls angrily when they returned.

Inuyasha demanded, "How the hell could you two let that flea bag take her?" angry that his Kagome was taken while he'd been gone and those two didn't stop it.

Kayla stared at him and informed him seriously, "One mutt face: **I** was the one that let them go, and two: she wouldn't have gone off with him, if **you** hadn't run off to play footsie with your dead lover," pointing from her chest to his, in order to stress her point across.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and his gaze bored into Kayla, as he growled angrily, "How **dare** you talk about Kikyo like that? You don't even know her," indignation in his eyes.

Kayla held his gaze unafraid and stated angrily, "I don't need to know her! I know what you two are doing to Kags- that is all that I need to know!"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and reminded, "Inuyasha, you know Kagome **always** gets upset when you run to Kikyo." Deciding to let Sango deal with Inuyasha, Kayla angrily stormed away and sat beside the fire again.

Inuyasha ran over to Kayla and yanked her to a standing position, his claws barely not breaking the skin.

Kayla glared at him and started to say, "Si..." Not in the mood to be sat again Inuyasha promptly slapped a hand over her mouth.

Before Suikotsu or Renkotsu could confront the angered hanyou, Kayla glared into his smug face icily and brought her knee up as hard as she could, right into his baby makers. In shock and pain Inuyasha let her go and fell to the ground holding himself between the legs.

Kayla smirked and said smoothly, "Sit boy." Still moaning in pain Inuyasha was forced into a deep hole.

Kayla stared at him and declared icily, "Two things mutt. One: don't you **ever** lay your hands on me again! And two: you practically drove Kagome into the wolf's arms! If you want to be mad at someone, then blame yourself, idiot! Now, sit boy!"

Eyes wide and in pain Inuyasha crashed into the dirt deeper again. At this point he was in a three foot hole and in more pain than he could recall every being in as his throbbing balls protested the sit commands vehemently.

Kayla spun on her heel and walked off towards Suikotsu, and Renkotsu. She stopped a little ways away from the camp and stared out at the setting sun.

Two minutes later Bankotsu and Jakotsu appeared. Bankotsu walked over to Kayla and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kayla leaned into his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd missed him terribly while he'd been gone.

Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha, who was barely halfway out of the crater and was still holding himself, moaning in pain.

Bankotsu looked at Kayla and questioned, "What's wrong with him," pointing to Inuyasha.

Kayla smirked and answered, "Oh he's just mad. Kagome left with the wolf. He went to see his dead lover last night and Kags followed and then left with the wolf."

Bankotsu raised a brow and queried, "Okay, but why is he on the ground holding himself?" trying not to lose it.

Kayla shrugged and while looking into Bankotsu's eyes informed him evenly, "Mutt thought he could get away with putting his hands on me, because I told him off! So I kneed him a good one," shrugging as if it'd been no big deal.

Bankotsu visibly winced and said, "Ouch," eyes dancing with pure amusement. He looked at Kayla and lightly scolded while grinning, "Kayla, you've got to play nice!" Kayla simply shrugged again. Bankotsu couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and burst out laughing for a few minutes. He sobered up and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

Kayla eagerly returned the kiss. Bankotsu set his hands on Kayla's hips and pulled her into him. Kayla broke the kiss and whispered, "I missed you," nuzzling deeper into his arms.

Bankotsu whispered huskily, "I missed you too, babe," leaning his head on hers. They just held each other a minute, then he pulled back. He kissed the tip of her nose affectionately.

Holding the jars Jakotsu asked curiously, "Where's Enju?"

Kayla stepped back and looked at Jakotsu, answering, "She's here somewhere."

A minute later Enju approached and looked at Bankotsu stating, "I see you have brought the soil. Very well, follow me," and turned to leave.

Bankotsu and Kayla walked together, followed by Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu. The five of them followed Enju inside a cave. Enju faced the men and commanded evenly, "Remove your clothes and sit in the springs.

The three zombies immediately proceeded to do as told. Kayla waited over beside Enju. Bankotsu stood by his wife's side and waited eagerly.

Enju poured the soil into the springs and began chanting. The zombies, who had already sat in the water, fell into a state of unconsciousness. Kayla seeing, this bit her lip nervously.

Enju looked at Kayla and suggested, "It would be best Kayla, for you to relax."

Kayla nodded and walked over to the wall, where she sat down closing her eyes and leaned against the wall. Bankotsu stood to one side out of Enju's way and watched as she continued.

Hours later Enju finished her task, then walked over to Kayla and woke her informing her, "Your friends should awaken soon."

Kayla looked at Enju and questioned, "Did I fall asleep?"

Enju replied, "Yes, though it isn't surprising, since you haven't slept much in the last few days."

Kayla hid a smile and said sheepishly, "I thought no one knew."

Enju smiled and announced, "I'm very observant."

Kayla nodded and queried, "Okay, did it work?"

Enju smiled and said, "See for yourself," as she pointed to the slumbering men.

Kayla smiled and asked, "Where are the jewel shards?"

Enju placed a small pouch in Kayla's hand and explained, "They had to be removed, in order for it to work."

Kayla smiled saying, "Thank you Enju!"

Enju smiled replying, "You're welcome, now- be happy." Kayla nodded and grinned.

Kayla moved over to sit beside Bankotsu and waited for the others to wake up. He held her close to his side and nervously awaited his brothers waking up. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He laid his head against hers, needing comfort. He closed his eyes and just held her. This would be the hardest step, the waiting. Bankotsu wasn't a man who enjoyed waiting; it was hard for him to be patient.

**A couple hours later:**

Kayla woke up and found Bankotsu also just waking up. "We must have fallen asleep," she said amused, noting the sleepy look on his face.

Bankotsu yawned and started to stretch. "Are they awake yet?" he asked curiously.

Kayla said, "I'll go check," and left to check on her friends. Finding them asleep she returned to Bankotsu's side and said, "They're still sleeping. I'll be back shortly. I need to inform the mutt and the others that it worked."

Bankotsu stated, "Fine, but hurry back to me," eager for her return.

Kayla smiled answering, "Okay." She walked outside to find Inuyasha growling as the wind picked up.

Kouga appeared and gently deposited Kagome on her feet. Kagome kissed his cheek and saying sweetly, "Thanks Kouga."

Kouga beamed and responded, "Anytime Kagome!"

Inuyasha angrily stormed over and demanded, "Kagome! What the hell do you think you were doing with that mangy wolf!?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, and growling, declared, "What **my** Kagome and I do, isn't your concern- mutt!"

Becoming even more jealous, Inuyasha growled and countered, "She isn't yours, wolf!"

Unimpressed by his actions, Kagome said evenly, "Sit boy." Inuyasha plummeted to the ground sputtering.

Kagome turned to Kouga and suggested, "Maybe you should go for now Kouga."

Kouga nodded and answered, "As soon as I make sure that stupid mutt isn't gonna hurt you again."

Kagome holding his gaze said evenly, "I can handle him just fine- Bye Kouga."

Kouga reluctantly nodded and took off. seeing Inuyasha start after the wolf, Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha's face painfully met the dirt again.

Kayla walked over to Kagome and mentioned amused, "I see you're back Kags. Did you have fun?"

Kagome smiled and answered cheerily, "Yup."

Kayla said, "Good!" Turning serious, Kayla informed her cousin, "The guys are still sleeping, but it seems to have worked." Kayla held up her hand and handed Kagome the pouch of jewel shards.

Kagome opened the pouch, staring at the shard and said, "Thanks Kayla." Kayla nodded smiling at her kin.

Inuyasha pulled himself up and fumed, "Why did you let that flea bag go again Kagome?"

Kagome faced him and replied evenly, "Because he was a true friend to me today."

Inuyasha demanded irate, "Just why the hell did you run off with him anyways!?"

Kagome losing her cool composure, replied angrily, "You really want to know why Inuyasha? Fine, I will tell you! It's because **he** is **my** friend! **You** ran off to Kikyo last night and I ran into Kouga. He saw me crying and asked why. Once I explained, he offered to take me a way for a bit of a breather and I **gladly** accepted," glaring full force at the hanyou.

Inuyasha became outraged and fumed, "WHAT!?" staring at his defiant bitch.

Kayla looked at Inuyasha and reminded, "I told you earlier, stupid mutt. I wasn't the only one up last night." Inuyasha glared at Kayla and Kayla glared back at him.

Kagome snapped angrily, "Inuyasha what Kouga and I did or didn't do is **none** of your concern! You keep running back to Kikyo and for once, I decided to go with Kouga. Now, just shut the hell up and deal with it!" Kagome had never been so angry in her life as she was at this minute.

Inuyasha was taken aback by her anger and said softly "K... Kagome?" staring at her sadly. Kagome sent him a death glare and stormed over to where Sango was then sat down.

Kayla shook her head sadly at Inuyasha before spinning on her heel and walked away. Kayla returned to the cave and laid down beside Bankotsu.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and both waited anxiously for the others to waken.

Inuyasha sulked in his tree. Kagome and Sango bed down by the fire along with Miroku.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter thirteen please remember to read and review thanks.**


	15. Making up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 14:**

**The next morning:**

Kayla stood to her feet, then decided to check on the others. She walked around the cave checking on Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. She found Suikotsu sitting up already awake.

Suikotsu looked at her remembering she was the woman who his leader had married, and asked, "What happened?" trying to figure out why his throat was so dry.

Kayla held his gaze and questioned, "Do you remember sitting in the springs?" Suikotsu thought a minute and vaguely remembered sitting in the water, so he nodded.

Kayla informed him with a small smile, "You're alive again, without the shards. Enju saved you all." Suikotsu's eyes widened and he nodded.

Kayla held a bowl of water up to him and suggested, "Here, drink this." Suikotsu gladly accepted the bowl and drank the water, eyes still focused on his 'little sister'.

Kayla nodded satisfied, and walked over to where Bankotsu sat. Kneeling beside him, she leaned over to tenderly brush her lips across the purple star on his forehead.

As he felt the tender lips upon his mark, a smile spread across his tanned face and he opened mesmerizing blue sea eyes saying teasingly, "Close, but not quite." Kayla laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. Bankotsu informed her lazily, "You're getting warmer."

She moved to kiss his cheek next, but he reached out and pulled her to his chest, claiming her mouth; with a fierce kiss instead. She returned the kiss and a minute later pulled back.

Kayla smiled, looking into his eyes and stated, "I thought that you'd want to know, Suikotsu just woke up before I came and kissed you."

Bankotsu nodded and stood to his feet, reaching down a hand to help her up. She placed her smaller hand in his and he effortlessly pulled her to her feet. Looking into her eyes Bankotsu stated, "Good, and the others?"

Before she could answer, they heard Renkotsu screaming at Jakotsu to get away from him. Kayla laughed and mentioned amused, "Sounds like it to me." Bankotsu grinned and nodded. This was what he remembered, waking up to mornings where his men disturbed the morning silence by bickering. Chuckling he left to address his men.

Kayla followed by his side as Bankotsu walked towards the two squabbling men. Renkotsu spotted his leader and snapped, "Big brother, tell that fruit cake; not to touch me," pointing accusingly at Jakotsu and glaring at the cross dresser.

Jakotsu scowled and spat irritably, "Tell, baldy to stay off of my kimono," holding up his slightly torn kimono for his leader to see.

Bankotsu laughed at their usual antics and stated cheerfully, "It's good to see, that we're all back to normal again," happiness and relief in his eyes.

Kayla turned to Bankotsu and informed him, "I'm going to see if the others are awake yet." Taking a moment to think, she added, "We'll need water and fire wood, in order to make breakfast though," before leaving the cave.

Bankotsu nodded then faced his men and commanded, "Renkotsu you get the fire wood, Jakotsu you get the water. Suikotsu, you and I are going to scout around a bit. Move out!" The men immediately left to carry out his orders.

Kayla found Kagome awake and walked over asking, "Hey Kags, how do you feel?" concern in her eyes, as she stared at her obviously bummed out cousin.

Kagome pulled out of her thoughts, looked at her cousin a moment; heaving a sigh and answered, "Like I need a good hot bath," half joking.

Kayla chuckled and agreed, "I hear ya, there," stretching her back a bit, to work out some of the kinks. Sitting on the cavern floor had seemed like a good idea at the time; but her body was used to her nice soft couch at home, and now vehemently protested the dirt bed.

Inuyasha who'd spent the night in a tree, watching Kagome toss and turn; nervously approached Kagome and said, "Uh, Kagome?" staring at her unsure.

Kagome sighing, faced him and asked coolly, "What, Inuyasha?" staring into his eyes. Her brown eyes gave away no clue or emotion of how she was feeling. They lacked their natural happiness and brimming with light.

Inuyasha gulped nervously and asked, "Umm, are you still mad at me?" hoping that she wasn't. It was tearing him up to see her eyes almost as dull as Kikyo's. Kagome's eyes normal held warmth and shone with happiness, but right now they were very dull. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought of Kagome's eyes forever remaining dull and emotionless as Kikyo's.

Kagome sighed and answered, "I'm not mad Inuyasha. I came to accept long ago about you and Kikyo. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt!" Kagome turned on her heel and walked off to wake Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, as he watched her walk away from him. He felt horrible for making her so upset she was actually pretty much avoiding him. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of Kagome being put through what Kikyo had been. Kagome was more loving and accepting than anyone else he knew.

Kayla sighed heavily, and looked into Inuyasha's eyes beseeching softly, "Please fix this while you still can Inuyasha. I don't like seeing her hurt. Even Kags, can only forgive so much."

Kayla spun on her heel and walked back into the cave. She searched around and realized that her brothers had left, and walked back outside. She spotted and walked over to sit beside Sango and Miroku; who smiled in greeting.

Jakotsu walked up and set the water he'd gathered beside Kayla, surprising her. Jakotsu looked at her and said, "Here, little sister," staring at her without hostility.

Kayla's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled and replied, "Thank you, Ja." a little shocked. Jakotsu nodded and walked off calmly.

Renkotsu returned and dropped the firewood beside the water, nodding to Kayla as she blinked again shocked, by the unusual behavior of the three men who were to become her brothers. Kayla smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Ren."

Renkotsu looked into her eyes, answering evenly, "You're welcome, little sister," then he walked off and sat near Jakotsu. The two sat in a usual calmness, instead of bickering as was their normal routine; when their esteemed leader wasn't around.

Kayla hid a smile at what he'd referred to her as, and busied herself digging the fire pit out and making a fresh fire. As she cleared the ash and placed fresh wood in the pit Miroku mentioned, "It would appear that they have accepted you after all." as he walked over to help her with the fire by rubbing two sticks together.

Kayla smiled and said happily, "They're beginning to." Kayla stood up grabbing the pot and dipped it into the water and set it over the fire, to boil.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu returned carrying their kills. Bankotsu dropped the boar he was carrying and Suikotsu knelt beside it, and began cutting it up with his metal claws.

Bankotsu walked over and sat on the ground, beside where Kayla was standing. After the boar meat was cut up, Kayla gathered it and rinsed it, then added it to the pot. Kagome added some herbs. Suikotsu sat with Renkotsu and Jakotsu; the three of them looked as if they were having a very serious discussion.

Bankotsu reached up and pulled Kayla down onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kayla smiled kissing his cheek, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat there holding each other and for a moment everything melted away and it was just the two of them.

Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu approached and stood directly in front of Bankotsu. All of them were looking very serious, as they stared down at the happy couple.

Jakotsu cleared his throat and looked Kayla directly in the eye and stated, "Umm, little sister, well… I wanted to say thank you. Because of you, my brothers and I are able to live free of the shards again."

Kayla smiled and corrected, "I didn't do anything special; it's Enju that you should all be thanking." Her hold on Bankotsu's neck tightened slightly and his hold on her waist tightened just a fraction in reassurance. She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder and relaxed, knowing that he'd never allow the others to hurt her.

Suikotsu held her gaze and rebutted, "Actually little sister, it was your determination that lead us to Enju; therefore my brothers and I are indebted to you."

Renkotsu sighed heavily holding her gaze and stated, "What we're trying to say is, Big brother couldn't have chosen a woman who was better fit, to become our leader's wife."

Kayla's eyes filled with tears and she said softly, "Th... Thank you, **all** of you." She was overjoyed that they had finally accepted her as part of their group, and Bankotsu's future wife, because this would mean less trouble in their group in the future.

Bankotsu puffed his chest out proudly. He looked at Kayla, his eyes full of love and pride, then he looked at his brothers and cleared his throat and proclaimed, "Thank you all, for accepting Kayla as my wife. You **all** mean a lot to me, and I hope that we'll all become one big happy family."

Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu all looked at their leader and wife, grinning and nodded. Kayla smiled at her brothers, as she stood up and hugged them one by one. They each returned the hug and smiled.

Kayla stood beside Bankotsu and he pulled her into a fierce hug. She gladly hugged him back; both were pleased with the latest events. Everyone sat down while Sango doled out the stew, then everyone enjoyed the stew.

After eating the stew Bankotsu and his brothers approached Enju. Each of them thanked her one by one. She hugged each one and said, "You're welcome."

Bankotsu was the last to thank her. Enju smiled and reminded, "Just remember your promise." Bankotsu grinned and nodded. Enju smiled; glad that they would have a real chance at happiness, which had been denied to her by her untimely death, then her 'mother' and 'brother' and their actions.

Bankotsu, Kayla, and his men all walked back outside and re-joined Sango and the others. Inuyasha approached Kagome and requested, "Kagome, can we talk?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and nodded. Inuyasha looked at everyone and demanded, "**No one** follow us!" Everyone startled by his tone, nodded. Kayla hid a smile as did Sango. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and they walked off together.

Everyone else sat down and waited patiently. Kayla began to feel tired and leaned against Bankotsu's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

**Warning: Lemon from here until the next warning!!!**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and asked, "Why did you leave with that wolf?" not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Kagome sighed and answered, "I was hurt Inuyasha. I had just seen you and Kikyo kissing again and I was feeling really low. He showed up and asked why I was crying. I told him, and he offered to take me away for a little bit of a break."

Inuyasha stated, "I... see, I'm sorry that I hurt you again Kagome. I didn't realize how much, until I found out that you had left with the wolf. I truly am sorry Kagome."

Hanging his head he added sadly, "I guess now I know just how much I hurt you, when I am with Kikyo. When I found out that you had left with that wolf, I was so angry! But… more than anything, I was hurt. I couldn't believe that you would actually run off with the wolf on me like that!" a profound sadness mixed with the pain in his eyes.

Kagome unsympathetically snapped angrily, "Now you know what I feel **every time, **that I see you and Kikyo together!" She was sick of him hurting her and was determined not to waver this time; she would let him have it with both barrels, so to speak.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He informed her seriously, "Kagome, I... I don't ever want to hurt you like that again! When I saw you kiss Kouga's cheek… I wanted to kill the bastard; simply because you had kissed him." Inuyasha admitted.

Taking a deep breath he stared directly in her eyes and continued baring his soul to her, "I was devastated and couldn't believe you would even do such a thing! I felt so hurt and betrayed." sadness and pain increasing and shown in his golden gaze.

Kagome sighed heavily and informed him sadly, "That is exactly what I feel like, **every **time you run off to Kikyo; and I only kissed his **cheek**! You kiss Kikyo on the lips a lot. You always kiss her and yet you... you have only ever really hugged me." sadness deep in her watery brown eyes.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and tilting her chin up, forced her to look at him. He knew that she was holding back her tears; he could smell the salt in the air.

He felt his heart lurch at the sight of her watery eyes, and said softly, "Kagome... I..." Unable to form the words, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. He licked her lower lip and lightly bit it; hoping for her to open her mouth to him. Kagome opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside. He stroked his tongue along hers and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. He growled and deepened the kiss, pulled her hips closer and closer until she was flush against him.

He pushed her back until she was against the tree and deepened the kiss even further. She broke the kiss and gasped turning her head to the side. She was shocked but also turned on, though she wondered why he would now do this, after not doing anything more than hugging her from time to time or holding her hand.

He pushed his body against hers and began placing kisses along her neck. Kagome gasped, "In... Inuyasha...?" She tried to make sense of what was going on, while he continued nibbling her neck. _"First we were fighting, and now we are making out?"_ she thought confused.

Inuyasha looked her directly in the eyes and stated, "Kagome... I know I have never said this before but... I love you Kagome, more than anything else!" his golden eyes locked with her brown one.

Kagome gasped and questioned, "D... do you mean it Inuyasha? Do you really love me?" as she stared into his dreamy golden orbs, searching.

Inuyasha insisted, "Hell yes I mean it! I love you Kagome, and one day… I want you to be my mate; **you** Kagome and only you. Yes I still have feelings for Kikyo; she was the first person to ever be my friend."

Taking a deep breath he nuzzled her neck and finished, "But you are the first person who has **ever** truly accepted me for who I am. I love you and I want to make you my mate! If... if you will have me that is..." he finished looking away afraid of her rejection.

Kagome ecstatic that he'd finally admitted his feelings for her, cried, "Of course I will! I love you Inuyasha, and yes I will be your mate."

Inuyasha whipped around rather quickly and captured her lips with his. She barely had time to react, as she was suddenly pressed up against his warm body, full length. She brought her arms up to rest on his broad shoulders. When she felt his hands rest gently against her hips, she sighed melting against him naturally.

Inuyasha suddenly wanted to taste more of her- a lot more. When Kagome felt his tongue slide against the thin barrier of her sealed lips, she created she opened up for him.

His warm tongue immediately thrust into her mouth, to taste her more fully, teasing her tongue with his. _"She tastes so good."_ he thought as he continued to tongue wrestle with her aggressively, in a show of dominance.

He made certain to taste Kagome's mouth thoroughly. He continued to kiss her, his hands roaming and soon found their way to her shoulders. He gave her shoulders a light push, separating their well-fitted bodies, and giving him access to what he desired.

His hands slid down languidly between the space he had created, that separated their bodies, and brought them down until they were perched over the tops of her breasts. When she gave a slight moan against his lips and arched her back, he massaged her breasts slowly and gently- at first. Through the thin material of her uniform blouse and lacy bra, her nipples became hard instantly, and protruded stiffly through it. Soon, her hot sexy moans of pleasure against his mouth drove him on, and he was massaging her roughly, with quick and deliberate strokes.

Kagome could barely catch her breath as he continued to ravish her mouth, while at the same time continuing to massage her breasts wantonly. Inuyasha was starting to lose control and pretty soon his hands abandoned her breasts, which in return received a small sound of disappointment from Kagome; to slide down lower until they were at the hem of her skirt, resting on the smooth pale skin of her bare thighs.

Kagome's face heated a bit when she felt his hands touch the exposed skin of her thighs and she felt those hands trail along her inner thigh. She moaned, "In… uyasha..." He laid her on the ground gently and stretched out beside her. He ran his hands under her skirt and began to remove her panties.

She kissed him wildly and tugged at the hem of his pants. Inuyasha broke the kiss long enough to remove all their clothing and kissed her fiercely again. He slid a clawed finger inside her and began thrusting it in and out of her while at the same time thrusting his tongue deeper into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and gasped. He shifted and settled himself at her opening. He captured her nipple in his mouth and began lighting running his fang over her nipple. Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha slowly slid himself inside her, until he reached her barrier.

Inuyasha gazed directly into her passion filled eyes and mentioned, "This will hurt a little, ready?" Kagome overwhelmed by the fire in her blood, nodded and he thrust himself fully inside her, breaking her barrier.

She cried out and he stilled, waiting for her sign to continue. After the pain subsided, she kissed his neck and lifted her hips. He began thrusting inside her and she lifted her hips to meet each thrust. She screamed, "**Inuyasha**!" as she hit her release.

He thrust fully inside her a few more times. He nuzzled her neck, growled, "**Mine**!" and sank his fangs inside the creamy skin where her neck and shoulder met. After completely emptying himself inside her, he retracted his fangs and licked the spot until it faded to an iridescent scar.

He carried her to the river and they bathed. After bathing they re-dressed and returned to camp. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and nuzzled her hair. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest.

Everyone else had left to do scouting or foraging. Inuyasha and Kagome slept cuddled together inside her sleeping bag. Having neither slept a wink all night, they were now tired.

**WARNING! END LEMON!!!**

**With Kayla, and Bankotsu:**

They went foraging around the camp for berries, and nuts. Bankotsu was alert as ever, with Banryu on his shoulder; in case of any trouble.

Kayla asked, "Do you think Inuyasha has finally realized, he's about to lose her?"

Bankotsu snorted and answered, "Doubt it. That mutt is too dense at times."

Kayla nodded. "You're right, he's dense. But I wonder if Kouga's visit might have woken him up?"

Bankotsu heaved a sigh and asked boredly, "Why worry about it?"

Kayla answered, "Because she's my cousin, and I want to see her happy."

Bankotsu sighed. "Sometimes I forget you and his wench are related," He admitted off handedly.

Kayla chuckled. "Don't feel bad. We act nothing alike."

Bankotsu added, "Barely even look alike. Hair is the same color, but luckily, that's about it." Kayla laughed.

Bankotsu defended, "Don't get me wrong, she's cute and all; just I prefer a woman with a bit of a fire in her."

Kayla shrugged saying, "Long as you don't go getting a crush on her," bending down to pick up some nuts off the ground.

Bankotsu's eyes followed her movements and he said, "Baby, I'd never look at anyone in that manner but you."

Kayla looked back and noticed his gaze was on her rear end. Standing up she tossed a nut at him and scolded, "Get your mind out of the gutter. We're supposed to be gathering food."

Bankotsu caught the nut, crushing it in his hand. Grinning at her he quipped, "Who says we can't have some fun as well?"

Kayla rolled her eyes and shoved the bucket of nuts at him, replying, "I said so. I'm sick of just fish or meat for breakfast."

Taking the bucket Bankotsu chuckled, "Yeah, well we could still have some fun."

Kayla slapped his chest scolding, "Mind out of gutter Ban," before sashaying her way over to a bush.

He pouted, "Aw but the gutter can be really fun place for my mind to be." Kayla laughed and continued foraging.

Bankotsu shook his head adding, "Besides, I'll get ya later tonight."

Kayla grinned and asked, "Who says I won't get you instead?"

He quirked his eye brow saying, "Oh really... is that so?"

Kayla nodded quipping, "You never know," before adding more food to their bucket.

Bankotsu stabbed Banryu into the ground and placed the bucket down, before grabbing her waist and pulling her into him. Kayla laughed pushing at his chest, "Not now Ban."

Bankotsu leaned down and nipped her shoulder. Kayla gasped. Bankotsu smirked and pushed her shirt away from her neck before he began nibbling on it.

Kayla tickled his ribs, causing a surprised mercenary to lose his hold on her. She quickly spun away from him laughing. Bankotsu chuckled as he watched her spinning around like a little girl.

Kayla laughed and said winking at him, "Maybe I'll be the one who gets you tonight," before going back to the chore at hand.

Bankotsu smirked before asking, "Promise?" Kayla facing him, nodded and he grinned. "Can't wait," he said before picking up the bucket and his Banryu. He walked around helping her.

**With Suikotsu:**

He walked around gathering herbs. After filling his basket with herbs and a few flowers, he returned to the camp.

**With Jakotsu and Renkotsu:**

They were out hunting. They came across an elk and two rabbits. After killing the animals, they gathered up their kills and returned to the camp.

**Back at the camp:**

Bankotsu and Kayla had returned and their eyes widened in shock when they spotted Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together.

Kayla smiled and nodded. Bankotsu placed the bucket down and shouted, "Wake up!"

Kayla slapped his shoulder and scolded, "Let them sleep. I know for a fact she didn't get a wink last night."

Bankotsu chuckled and snaked his arms around Kayla's waist. She giggled as he led her away into the bushes and began kissing her.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fourteen please remember to read and review thanks.**


	16. Meeting the in law's

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 15:**

**The next morning:**

Inuyasha and Kagome woke nestled in each other's arms; as soon as the sun came up. Kagome crawled out of her blankets and walked over towards where Sango lay and woke up her and Miroku. Kagome walked over to where her cousin lay slumbering and woke up Kayla and Bankotsu.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and nodding, crawled out of the blankets and walked over to where his brother's were sleeping, and woke up Suikotsu and Renkotsu; and ordered them to get ready to leave.

Bankotsu walked over and tried to wake up Jakotsu, who had always been difficult to wake. Jakotsu just mumbled sleepily and rolled over. Bankotsu sighed and stated, "Time to get up, Ja." He really wasn't in any mood for Jakotsu's antics this morning; they had a long journey ahead, and he wanted to get going. The sooner everyone packed up and ate, the sooner they could begin the journey.

Jakotsu rolled over mumbling again. This went on for a good five minutes, before Bankotsu got frustrated. Bankotsu growled and snapped frustratedly, "Jakotsu you get your ass up this minute!" Bankotsu drew his hand back and slapped Jakotsu on the backside really hard.

Jakotsu jumped up surprised and screamed, "AAAAHHHH!" seeing the look in his leader's eyes he scowled and knew what had happened.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and pouted and whined, "Big brother that hurt," as his hands went to his backside.

Bankotsu threw his head back and laughed. He looked at Jakotsu and mentioned amused, "Nice to see you're finally awake."

Jakotsu held his gaze and whined, "Big brother you are so mean," while rubbing his sore butt vigorously in an attempt to remove the bothersome stinging sensation.

Bankotsu stated evenly, "So don't be so difficult to wake up next time, and I won't have to smack so hard," with a serious expression on his face.

Jakotsu pouted and grumbled, "Now my ass burns," trying to gain some sympathy from his leader.

Bankotsu shrugged nonchalantly and ordered, "Now get your ass ready to leave," giving him his 'do as I say, or risk facing my wrath' look.

Jakotsu knowing better than to push Bankotsu when he wore that look; grumbled about his 'mean and cranky big brother' as he reluctantly prepared to leave.

After making sure Jakotsu stayed awake, Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction, before he walked over to sit beside Kayla; who had already packed their things.

Kagome handed them all a bowl of berries and nuts; as well as some water to drink. They accepted the light breakfast and began to eat slowly while talking with the others. Everyone talked a bit as they ate and then began packing up the camp.

Kagome and Kayla both announced they were running low on supplies and needed to return to their time to re-stock. Hearing this, Inuyasha grumbled as usual. Bankotsu after thinking it over, suggested, "Alright lets head towards the well then."

Sango seeing this as an opportunity to return to her village and do some errands gladly took it. She approached Inuyasha, and looked directly into his golden gaze as she informed him, "With your permission of course, I would like to go to my village and repair my Hiraikotsu. It will take three to four days minimum."

Inuyasha looked at her annoyed and huffed before he reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but no longer; it already means taking over a damn week!"

Sango grinned and nodded, then walked away and began collecting her stuff.

Miroku following her, mentioned, "I will accompany Sango." Before he turned to face her and added, "If that is agreeable with you, Sango?" hoping she'd allow him to; as it had been a while since they'd last had some time alone together.

Sango looked at him and after considering it, and remembering how long it'd been since they'd last had quality time alone; she nodded her agreement- then they climbed on Kirara's back.

Kirara flew into the air and the trio left towards the once mighty village of the demon slayers.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Bankotsu, Kayla, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu all set off towards the well.

For the next three or four days, they all walked until sun set, and made camp. They hunted and ate, then slept.

Two of the males were always on guard duty, while the others slept, along with Kagome, Kayla, and Shippo.

Each night it was a different two people, so everyone got rested enough for the journey.

**Finally they arrived at the well:**

Bankotsu looked at his men and ordered sternly, "Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu. The three of you will stay here and watch the fox kit. Thinking it over he gave them a 'disobey my orders, and when I get back; I'll make you regret it' look and added seriously, "And no killing, unless it is to defend the villagers here."

They all three sighed heavily and replied, "Yes, big brother." All three were too scared to even go against his orders, knowing there would be hell to pay upon his return if they did. Not happy about the order, but not stupid enough to risk incurring his wrath either, they resigned themselves to being bored until his return.

Bankotsu added, "For the time being, you are to remain camped here. I only want you three to stay by this well and wait for us and the others to return. However- you are allowed as always to defend each other; if needed." They all three nodded their understanding.

Bankotsu nodded once in satisfaction knowing his men wouldn't dare disobey him. Next he hefted up his Banryu, and then took Kayla's hand, and they jumped into the well holding hands.

They were greeted by the bluish white light that surrounded them and taken to Kagome's time. Landing softly on the bottom, they began to climb out of the well; knowing her cousin and Inuyasha would soon follow.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in afterwards and they crossed over as well.

**In Kagome and Kayla's time:**

The four popped out of the well, two at a time.

Kayla and Bankotsu were the first to have climbed out the well and walked over to the door of the shrine house. Bankotsu pushed the door open and then walked outside followed by Kayla. Kayla reached into her pack and withdrew her house key, after unlocking the door she and Bankotsu entered and locked the door behind them.

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well and walked up the stairs, then exited the shrine house. They proceeded to walk over to Kagome's front door. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door, then walked inside followed by Inuyasha.

**With Kayla and Bankotsu:**

Glad to be home for a while, Kayla walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She deposited her bag on the floor and lay down on the bed, tired after the long trek.

Bankotsu followed her and carefully placed his Banryu against the wall in her bedroom.

Noticing how worn out she looked, Bankotsu became slightly concerned and walked over to Kayla looking at her and asked concerned, "Are you okay love?"

Kayla yawned and answered, "Yeah fine, I just need a little nap," feeling the last few days of pushing herself, finally catching up with her.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Okay baby. I could use one myself." He unlatched and removed his armor before depositing it beside his Banryu.

He walked over to the bed, pulling back the sheet then climbed into the bed. He stretched out full length and curled up beside her. Reaching over he pulled her into his arms and leaned her head against his masculine chest.

She smiled and snuggled into him; wrapping one arm around his waist and drifted off into a content sleep. Having been awake almost forty-eight hours himself, Bankotsu closed his eyes and allowed her breathing to lull him to sleep as well. They napped like that for almost two hours of heavy sleep, before Kayla began to stir; causing Bankotsu to also stir.

After they got up Kayla and Bankotsu made love in the shower, bathed, and dressed. Kayla and Bankotsu sat down and made a list of everything they knew they would need. They walked out the door and she locked it behind them. Just as they turned around, they saw someone unexpected, which caused Kayla to gasp.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome, A few minutes before Kayla and Bankotsu walked outside:**

Kagome found a letter from her mom saying that her, her Grampa and her brother went to the store and would be back shortly.

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to watch a movie to pass the time, and sat cuddling each other on the couch. About two hours later the movie finished. After the movie, Kagome and Inuyasha stood up together, and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Kagome mentioned, "Okay Inuyasha, I'm going to go take a bath. Stay here and behave alright?"

Inuyasha used to this by now said, "Teh, whatever," as he walked back into the living room and settled back down on the couch. Picking up the remote control, he started flipping through channels.

A few minutes later Souta ran into the living room and greeted excitedly, "Inuyasha! You're here," tempted to dive on the hanyou and envelope him in a hug.

Inuyasha recognizing the voice, that had caused his ears to wince; looked at him and replied casually, "Oh hey Souta."

Mioki walked inside and greeted happily, "Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again," as she spotted what had made her son scream like that.

Inuyasha looked at her and replied, "Yeah you too. Oh, and Kagome's in the tub," shrugging his shoulders.

Mioki laughed and nodded before asking, "Did Kayla come back as well?" wanting to make sure her niece was in good health. After realizing Kayla had left, and finding the note on her table; Mioki had gotten worried for her niece had never been quite so rash before.

Inuyasha turning away from the T.V. answered, "Yeah she and Bankotsu came back to re-stock supplies as well," before turning back to the T.V.

Mioki nodded and announced relieved, "Great! I'll start dinner then." And turned to take the bags into the kitchen, but before she left the room; her father walked into the room.

Juro scanned the room and demanded, "Where is that girl!?" referring to his older granddaughter.

Mioki knowing already who he was referring to looked at him and replied, "Probably at her place dad. Her young man is with her," smiling as she said the last part. She was eager to meet her nephew- in law.

Juro less than pleased nodded and walked over to Kayla's house, determined to get some answers from his wayward granddaughter.

Kayla and Bankotsu had just walked out of the door and locked it.

**Present time:**

Juro cleared his throat to announce his presence, then he narrowed his gaze at her and demanded, "Young lady where have you been?" eyes holding anger.

Kayla looked into his eyes and smiled saying amused, "Hello to you as well, grandfather." she'd already come to expect this type of reaction from him.

Juro huffed, then sized up Bankotsu and questioned, "Am I to assume this young man with you now, is your fiancée?" less than pleased with them.

Not liking his condescending tone, Bankotsu looked him dead in the eye and answered coolly, "I'm her husband," as his arm wrapped possessively around Kayla's waist. Kayla smirked inside over this.

Juro nodded to the man before him in acknowledgment of him staking a clear claim, then his eyes widened and he demanded, "What? When did this happen?"

He gazed at them both angrily and continued, "Mioki is fixing dinner now. I expect to see you **both** at the table tonight. You can explain yourselves then."

Kayla sighed and replied, "Fine gramps, but for right now; Bankotsu and I have some shopping to do, please excuse us." With that Kayla and Bankotsu both moved past the older man and took off towards the stores to run their errands.

Juro shocked, then annoyed by their actions, huffed and went inside the shed.

**With Kayla and Bankotsu:**

They walked around to the different stores and bought plenty of gauze, bandages, disinfectant spray, triple antibiotic cream, and other needed medical supplies.

Kayla after much deliberation, stepped inside the pharmacy and bought an at home pregnancy test; as well some stronger medicines- such as penicillin, and several antidotes that she guessed might come in handy, once entering the Feudal Era again.

Looking around while she waited for the medicinal purchases to be prepared, she spotted a very detailed book on herbs and added it to the cart as well.

Bankotsu looked at the oblong box and whispered, "What's that for?" looking perplexed.

Kayla not wanting to go into it here in public, whispered, "I'll explain back at the house."

Bankotsu shrugged, then nodded and they checked out. They carried their purchases and walked back to Kayla's.

She unlocked the door and they stepped inside, then she re-locked the door.

After packing the supplies and other things away, Kayla gathered the oblong box and walked over to the bathroom. She set the pregnancy test box on the bathroom counter top.

Bankotsu curious as to what that thing was for, followed her and cleared his throat; awaiting her promised explanation. She was about to explain what it was for, when they heard a loud and insistent banging on the front door.

Juro pounded on the door and demanded, "Open up already, you two!" having seen them return a few minutes ago.

Kayla and Bankotsu looked at each other, then walked back over to the front door and opened the door.

Juro stared at them and said evenly, "Dinner is ready," before turning on his heel and walking over to the main house.

Kayla and Bankotsu nodded and walked out the door. Kayla locked it behind them, then holding hands; they walked over toward the main house for dinner. Bankotsu tried for his wife's sake to keep a lid on his temper. Kayla squeezed his hand before taking a deep breath and nervously entering the house.

**Dinner with the family:**

The three of them walked over to Kagome's kitchen and stood beside the table. Bankotsu made certain to remain as close to Kayla as he could.

Mioki smiled and greeted, "There you two are, and just in time. Have a seat please."

Bankotsu pulled out a chair and told Kayla to sit down, once she sat in her seat; he pushed the chair in for her and took a seat for himself beside her.

Inuyasha and Kagome came in and sat beside each other as well. Mioki placed the food and tea on the table. Guro, Mioki, and Souta all took their seats as well. Surprisingly, everyone ate dinner in peace.

**After dinner:**

Juro cleared his throat and exclaimed, "Now you two have **a lot** of explaining to do," as he stared at his defiant granddaughter and her husband. He glared at Kayla, then Bankotsu and demanded, "So start explaining."

Bankotsu opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kayla. Kayla held her grandfather's gaze and stated evenly, "There's nothing to explain gramps. We met, fell in love, became engaged, and then married." Hurt filling her eyes, she asked, "Is it really so damn hard for you to believe, that someone could actually want to marry me?" she asked finishing angrily.

Juro sighed heavily and snapped, "**Yes** it is," glaring at his headstrong grandchild.

Kayla, as well as everyone else but Juro, gasped in shock. Kayla and Bankotsu both became out raged. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

Kayla glared at her grandfather and said in a deceptively calm voice, "Very well then-"

Juro cut her off angrily, "Kayla, you listen to me you ungrateful little brat! I personally-"

Kayla jumped up and fumed angrily, "**No**! You listen to me gramps. Bankotsu and I are married whether you approve or not. Just because you handpicked that two timing, back stabbing, bastard Nenji; doesn't make him perfect," she spat venomously.

Taking a breath she added, "You saw just how 'perfect' that asshole was when he married another woman, without any complaints about it." Deciding it was high time for him to see just how much of a jerk his precious Nenji was she added, "What you don't know, is that he actually had the audacity to expect me to be his fucking mistress!" her hands clenched into fists, in an effort to control her temper.

Everyone but Kayla and Bankotsu gasped at this information. Kayla glared at her grandfather awaiting his lecture, and ready to bite back.

Juro narrowed his gaze dangerously and exploded, "Damnit girl! You will **not** take that tone with me, or else I will tan your rotten little hide!"

Bankotsu, who'd been trying to be tolerant, had finally had enough. He stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and glared at Juro.

Bankotsu ordered sternly, "Kayla, Sit and calm yourself down- **now**!"

Kayla upset, but not willing to get on Bankotsu's bad side, huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest, and did as she was told. This shocked everyone but her husband.

Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction at his beloved, then looked directly at Juro and stated dead seriously, "Whether you approve or not, I **am** married to your granddaughter! Unlike that jerk Nenji, I actually love and care for her. We **love** each other and that's all there is to it!" Not finished yet he added, "And another thing- While I'm here you will **not** treat Kayla like that. She's a very strong, intelligent, and independent woman. Not some helpless child. I will **not** allow **any** of you to lay even one hand on my wife in anger." he fumed.

Kayla looked at Bankotsu with her eyes watering from happiness. Not even close to finished reaming the old man Bankotsu continued, "Just because she's feisty and stubborn sometimes; doesn't make her any less of a woman, than any other; and **no** other woman, would ever have been worthy of becoming my wife."

Taking a deep breath and clenching his fist so as not to just kill the older man, for disrespecting his Kayla, Bankotsu added in a voice that brokered no arguments, "You will **never** treat her in such a manner as this again. I will **not ever,** allow anyone to mistreat my woman in such a despicable way- **especially** not her own flesh and blood!" staring at the stunned old man he demanded, "Have I made myself clear?"

Getting over his shock at the man's outburst, Juro looked out raged, then shocked again. Inuyasha, Kagome, Mioki, and Souta's eyes widened even more in shock. None of them had ever expected anyone to tell the older man off in such a blunt fashion.

Juro cleared his throat and stated evenly, "Apparently I have under estimated you both. My granddaughter is all you have said. I'm glad she has finally found a man who is able to see just what a special person she really is. You young man, have indeed proven yourself worthy of my granddaughter." Staring the youth in his eyes, he added, "I don't like the way things have gone so far. You should have waited until we could attend the ceremony at the very least, but you have my approval."

Kayla's eyes widened and she gasped in disbelief. Never in a million years, would she have expected her grandfather to approve of anything she did.

Juro turned his gaze to Kayla and continued evenly, "I didn't know that Nenji had expected to dishonor you in such a way, Kayla. Had I known, I **never** would have let him near you in the first place," staring into her eyes, hoping she would understand.

Kayla utterly shocked, slowly nodded. Juro continued, "Even though you're outspoken and stubborn, you're still my granddaughter. Although I haven't shown it much, I love you. I **never **would have let anyone dishonor you without serious repercussions."

Kayla said sadly, "I love you too gramps, and thank you," trying to hold back her tears. Juro nodded and walked over to then hugged Kayla. She hugged him back.

Kagome smiled, and mentioned happily, "It's about time."

Mioki nodded and turned to Bankotsu and exclaimed happily, "Welcome to the family Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked at her, then nodded and said evenly, "Thanks."

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly as he stood to his feet. Bankotsu and Inuyasha exchanged an unspoken message and look of understanding.

Deciding it was now or never, Inuyasha announced, "You should all know that Kagome and I are officially mates now."

Kayla ran over to and embraced Kagome and exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

Kagome hugged her back and said happily, "Thanks."

Kayla looked at Inuyasha and stated, "Congrats Inuyasha, and welcome to the family!"

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Thanks," with the first smile he'd ever given to her. Kayla nodded.

Juro sighed, shaking his head and mentioned, "I knew it was coming sooner or later. Oh well, I'm happy for you two as well." Even though Inuyasha was a demon, he knew Kagome would be taken care of, and more than that; she'd be happiest with him.

Mioki exclaimed happily, "Congratulations you two. **Yay**! I will finally be a grandmother."

Souta grinning said, "Congrats to all four of you." He was happy to see both his sister and his cousin with people who would take good care of them. Even though he'd just met Bankotsu, he'd already seen that the guy would make sure Kayla was happy and respected. He never did like Nenji.

All four replied, "Thank you," and smiled, while embracing their perspective lifelong partners.

Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha and they shook hands. Bankotsu said, "Looks like we're now family, mutt," smirking after adding the last part.

Inuyasha nodded and agreed, "Looks like it, merc," as they kept firm grips on one another's hands.

Kayla faced Inuyasha and mentioned, "Our supplies are re-stocked, but we need to stay here a while longer." Enjoying his time away for once, Inuyasha nodded. Kayla and Bankotsu excused themselves and returned to her house.

**In feudal Japan:**

Jakotsu walked to the river gathered the water, still disappointed he couldn't kill anyone. Renkotsu walked around and gathered the firewood. Suikotsu caught a few bunnies and returned to camp, after also gathering the roughage. Jakotsu taking the rabbits placed them in the pot to boil. An hour and a half later the trio sat eating their rabbit stew, beside the well.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

They were in Kagome's bedroom discussing what had happened after dinner. Kagome said happily, "It's about time gramps and Kayla came to an understanding."

Inuyasha admitted seriously, "Yep, and apparently, I've under estimated Bankotsu as well. I thought he was nothing more than a heartless bastard. He actually defended her and he does actually love her. I'm proud to be able to call him our ally and family now." Inuyasha was truly impressed with how Bankotsu had taken up for Kayla tonight at dinner.

Hearing this Kagome squealed in delight and jumped into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha caught her and gladly hugged her back.

Kagome looked into his eyes and asked excitedly, "Oh Inuyasha. Does this mean you have finally accepted him as our team mate?"

Inuyasha held her gaze and sighed and stated, "Yes Kagome I have. He's surprisingly proven himself a man of honor after all."

**Back at Kayla's house:**

Kayla and Bankotsu were standing in the bathroom. She pulled out the box, looked into his eyes and explained, "Bankotsu, this little test will let us know if we are expecting or not."

He held her gaze and nodded then questioned curiously, "How does it work?"

Kayla blushed and handed him the box stating, "Read the box."

Bankotsu read the box, then blushed and said, "Oh."

Kayla blushed even more. She took the box and went over to the toilet. He closed the door to give her some privacy.

A few minutes later, she washed her hands then walked out and mentioned; "Now we wait a while." Bankotsu nodded.

Kayla looked at him and suggested, "So um, do you want to read a book or something?" trying to get her mind off the test.

Bankotsu shook his head no, and said, "I'm more interested in seeing what that test says."

Kayla sighed heavily and confessed, "Me too. I'm also a little nervous." Bankotsu who was anxious as well, nodded.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

Kayla, who'd been watching the clock, stood up and announced, "Well time is up, let's go see what it says."

They walked into the bathroom together. She picked up and read the stick. She gasped in shock, dropped it, and promptly feinted. Before she could hit the floor, Bankotsu reached out and caught her. He carried her to the living room and gently deposited her on the couch.

Five minutes later, she woke up and queried, "Wh... what happened?"

Bankotsu looked at her and answered evenly, "You looked at the test, then gasped and passed out. Lucky for you, I caught you before you hit the floor."

Kayla nodded and took a deep breath. Holding his gaze she began nervously, "Okay, well... it said..."

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fifteen please remember to read and review thanks. HAHA my first attempt at a cliffy... how did I do?**_


	17. Results

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 16:**

Kayla looked into his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "It said I'm... not pregnant." afraid of his reaction.

Bankotsu let out the breath he had been holding and asked, "Okay, so what now?" he was puzzled by why she wasn't pregnant yet seemed so drained lately.

Kayla held his gaze as she answered, "So now, I need to see a doctor and find out why I'm so tired lately." She knew something was wrong, and was determined to find out why. Thinking it was best to find out what had happened to her, Bankotsu nodded.

Kayla stood up and walked to the phone, picking it up out of the cradle. She dialed a series of number s and called her doctor to make an appointment for in three days.

Kayla faced Bankotsu and said, "Okay, I have an appointment set up for three days from now."

Bankotsu nodded again, he wouldn't say so yet; but was worried about her.

Kayla mentioned, "We need to let Inuyasha know, so he doesn't freak out."

Bankotsu, not about to leave until after they found out what was going on, agreed. They walked over to Kagome's place and found Kagome and Inuyasha in Kagome's room.

Kayla looked at them and informed them, "I have a doctor's appointment three days from now, depending on what the doc says; I may have to be here even longer."

Kagome looked concerned and asked, "Is everything alright?" knowing that her cousin didn't go to the doctor very often.

Kayla shrugged and replied, "I've been feeling really drained a lot lately and need to know why."

Kagome thought about it and questioned, "Well, could you be pregnant?" she asked, knowing that it was a possibility.

Kayla sighed and said, "Well, I took a test an hour ago, and it came up negative. So I'll be having blood work done to figure this all out."

Inuyasha sniffed then looked at her and mentioned, "Well, you smell pregnant to me," staring into her eyes.

Kayla nodded and informed him, "I was pretty sure that I was too. But the test was negative, so we'll have to wait and see what the doctor says."

Kagome understanding nodded and said, "Okay. Let me know what the doc says though."

Inuyasha stated, "You certainly smell pregnant. So maybe the test was wrong?" he was puzzled now too.

Kayla nodded and said, "I haven't had any morning sickness yet, but I'm just so tired anymore." Truth be told, she was ninety-eight-percent certain she was pregnant; she was just confused why the test was saying otherwise.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

They had just arrived at the slayer's village; it was still pretty much trashed, but the main mess had been piled to one side, and the graves to the other. Only one hut lay untouched, as well as the workshop. They climbed off Kirara and set about collecting fire wood.

Sango then went to work on repairing her Hiraikotsu, while Miroku caught and cooked several fish. After eating dinner, they went to sleep inside Sango's hut.

**The next morning:**

They had breakfast and Sango spent the entire day working on repairing her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku walked around and collected firewood and hunted a few rabbits, as well as gathered some vegetables. Afterwards, he sat with Kirara and marveled over Sango's laboring over the weapon. After dinner they went to sleep for the night.

**The next morning:**

She went back to repairing her Hiraikotsu again. She pound on it with special tools, and then put the bone in the fire to make it easier to work with. Then she'd take it out and work on hammering away the imperfections and dip it in water again.

Miroku not wanting to be a lay about collected more firewood and fish, Kirara would go with him from time to time.

Sango finally took a break, needing to let her muscles relax, and walked over to the graves putting fresh flowers on them, after wiping the sweat off her brow. About an hour later, she went back to working on her weapon.

Miroku, knowing she would be hungry after all that strenuous work, would make the food and call her when it was finished. At the end of the daylight, he'd have finished a satisfactory dinner and call her to eat. After dinner they went to sleep for the night.

**At the doctor's office:**

Doctor Saya asked, "Okay miss Ryuujin, What seems to be the problem?"

Kayla answered, "Well lately I'm so tired, I feel completely drained. I took an at home pregnancy test a few days ago, and it showed up negative. I would like to know why I'm so drained, if I'm not pregnant."

Doctor Saya suggested, "Hmm could be a number of things. Let's get some blood drawn and go from there, okay?"

Kayla nodded and held out her arm. The doctor prepared the arm and stuck the needle in, before she drew out three tubes of blood.

Doctor Saya said, "Okay now I shall have this analyzed in about an hour." Doctor Saya walked out carrying the tubes of blood, and closed the door behind her.

Kayla nodded and she and Bankotsu waited nervously. Bankotsu sat in the chair after pulling it over to where Kayla was sitting.

An hour later Doctor Saya walked in smiling and announced, "Your suspicion was correct. Congratulations mom and dad."

Bankotsu looked shocked and asked, "I... I'm really going to be a father?"

Doctor Saya smiled at them and nodded. Bankotsu's face; transformed into a much softer expression as he grinned.

Kayla smiled then looked at Dr. Saya and queried, "How come it didn't show up on the test?" curious now more than ever.

Doctor Saya looked at her and answered, "It could have been any number of things. Anyways you are indeed pregnant, so make sure to get plenty of calcium and iron alright. I have also prescribed prenatal vitamins for you."

Kayla nodded and said, "Thank you Doctor Saya."

Doctor Saya nodded and instructed, "Make an appointment for four weeks from now before you leave, okay?"

Kayla nodded, then walked to the desk, and made another appointment for in four weeks. Bankotsu and Kayla left the doctors and filled the prescription, and picked up a couple boxes of calcium chews, and some iron supplements- just in case.

**Back home:**

They walked back and went over to Kagome's place. Kayla looked at them and announced excitedly, "Well, I was right, I am pregnant."

Kagome grinned and said, "Congratulations!"

Kayla stated, "Thanks. She said to make sure that I get plenty of iron and calcium, and gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I also got an extra bottle of prenatals from Wal-Mart, so I'm sure not to run out. We picked up some calcium chews as well, when we filled the prescription; so now I just need to pack those and make sure I eat plenty of meat. We can leave whenever you like. Also, I need to come back in four weeks for a checkup."

Inuyasha nodded and mentioned, "We'll leave tomorrow morning, then."

Kayla nodded and stated, "Okay. I'll add my chews and vitamins to my bag now." Bankotsu and Kayla returned to Kayla's place and added her vitamins and calcium chews to her bag.

Bankotsu and Kayla made lunch and ate. While eating Bankotsu made it clear Kayla was to leave the fighting to him and the others until after the baby was born. Not wanting to risk their first child, she agreed.

After lunch Kayla decided to take a nap. Bankotsu lay beside her on their bed and just enjoyed holding her. After an hour long nap Kayla woke up and felt a little better. Kayla informed him of that by crawling on top of him and kissing him soundly, and Bankotsu proceeded to make love with her.

After that, they walked into the bathroom and showered, washing each other's hair.

Then they climbed out and got dressed. Kayla put on one of her summer dresses, and frowning mentioned, "There are still some things we forgot to pick up, like clothes for when I'm bigger.

Bankotsu nodded and suggested, "Let's go get what you'll need then, so we can make sure you have everything; before we leave tomorrow.

Kayla and Bankotsu then went shopping and bought some maternity dresses, maternity pants, and some over large t-shirts. Kayla bought some newer, sturdier shoes and some nursing bras as well.

Bankotsu shook his head laughing as they paid for their purchases. Gathering the bags, they returned home and she added one maternity dress and a maternity bra, plus one pair of pants, and an over large shirt to her bag.

They walked over and ate dinner at Kagome's with the family. Bankotsu announced their happy news. Mioki squealed at the thought of having a baby around within the year. Guro demanded, "You'd better keep her and my great grandchild safe. Bankotsu informed him rather bluntly, that he didn't need any old man telling him what to do about his wife and child.

Guro shook his head but nodded and Bankotsu and Kayla left. They went home and slept for the rest of the night.

**With Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu:**

Jakotsu who'd been missing his leader, whined, "I sure miss big brother. I hope they return soon."

Suikotsu soothed, "Relax I'm sure they will return soon enough," as he smiled at Jakotsu in his 'doctor' form.

Renkotsu, who'd grown increasingly irritated by them both, mentioned, "Let's hope so," as he lightly massaged his throbbing temples.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

Sango informed him, "Okay Miroku, Hiraikotsu is repaired now. We should sleep tonight and return in the morning."

Miroku said, "Right you are Sango. I'm sure Inuyasha and the others are back by now."

Sango collected and placed fresh flowers on each of the graves then saying a prayer to them, returned to the hut and went to bed.

**The next morning:**

**With Bankotsu and Kayla:**

They rolled out of bed and ate a healthy and balanced breakfast with fresh squeezed orange juice.

Kayla, swallowed her prenatal vitamin and ate two calcium chews, then grabbed her bag and put it on her back.

Bankotsu grabbed his Banryu, after replacing his armor, on his body. They walked outside and Kayla locked the door behind them, slipping the key into her bag.

They met Inuyasha and Kagome inside the shrine house. Inuyasha and Kagome went through the well, followed by Kayla and Bankotsu.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

They woke up and ate breakfast, before gathering their things. Then they climbed onto Kirara and set off towards Kaedee's village.

**At the well in the Feudal Era:**

Kagome and Inuyasha popped out of the well, and hefted her pack freshly stocked with stuff over the lip of the well.

A minute later Kayla and Bankotsu also popped out of the well. Banryu was on his back and he was holding Kayla's bag as she came out behind him.

Inuyasha looked around and questioned, "So, Sango and Miroku aren't back yet, huh?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

Renkotsu walked up and stated, "Welcome back, big brother," glad to no longer have to mediate between the gay man and the good to shoes doctor.

Bankotsu nodded and asked, "Was there any trouble while we were gone?"

Renkotsu knowing he wasn't talking about the two who bickered on a regular basis answered, "Naw, it's been pretty quiet."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "That's good." Taking the bag from Kayla and instructing her to rest while they could.

Still in his doctor persona, Suikotsu walked up and mentioned, "Big brother, little sister, I'm glad you two are back now."

Hearing this Jakotsu ran over to Bankotsu and hugged him up whining, "Oh big brother! I missed you so much!"

Bankotsu laughed, hugged him back and replied, "I missed you to Ja. Now let go of me."

Jakotsu shook his head and whined, "No! Then you'll just leave again," clinging to his leader for dear life.

Kayla shook her head, smiling at the display and sat down. Bankotsu pried Jakotsu off of him and sat beside Kayla.

Bankotsu faced the groups and asked, "So, we're waiting on the lech of a monk and the slayer, correct?"

Inuyasha nodded and mentioned, "When they get here, we'll be leaving." Bankotsu nodded.

Inuyasha suggested, "We should head to Kaedee's. We can wait there." Everyone nodded.

Bankotsu stood to his feet and held out a hand to Kayla. She accepted his hand and he gently helped her to her feet. They smiled at each other. Everyone after gathering their bags, set off towards Kaedee's hut.

**At Kaedee's hut:**

After arriving at Kaedee's hut, they all sat outside talking. Kagome smiled and mentioned, "So Bankotsu, I bet you and Kayla are pretty excited, huh?"

Bankotsu smiled and exclaimed happily, "Yeah! I still can't believe I'm really going to be a father," he finished with a huge grin.

Kayla added happily, "Yup! Just think we'll have a little one running around soon enough."

Jakotsu shrieked excitedly, "Congratulation, big brother," eagerness shining in his eyes.

Bankotsu grinned and said, "Thanks Ja!" Truth be told he was damn proud to have a family on the way, but he was also worried about what Naraku would do. He was determined not to give him the chance. Shoving his darker thoughts aside, he basked in the moment.

Harboring no delusions Renkotsu stated evenly, "This will put us at a disadvantage against Naraku."

Bankotsu stated seriously, "Yeah, I know, **but** Kayla is going with us regardless! I won't leave my pregnant wife, alone and unprotected!"

Suikotsu nodded and informed him, "We'll have to ensure she eats properly."

Kayla smiling replied, "Yeah, my doctor gave me special vitamins and I also got some calcium chews- stuff people in my time use." She added after seeing the doctor's confused look. Suikotsu shrugged and nodded.

Bankotsu added, "This also means we'll be hunting more frequently," as he eyed his men back in leader mode. Everyone nodded.

Kayla smiled and mentioned, "And if I get lucky, I might just skip the whole morning sickness part." Really hoping she could by pass that part.

Kagome laughed and said, "Let's hope so."

Inuyasha informed the group dead seriously, "This also means Kayla will not be in the front during the battles anymore. She should stay back beside Kagome."

Having already gone through this with her husband, Kayla sighed and stated, "I know. I have no intentions of putting my child in danger. However, don't expect me to stay on the side lines either. Until I start showing at least, I **will** be beside Ban, and fighting just like everyone else."

Bankotsu looked at her and ordered sternly, "As long as you and the baby don't get hurt! When things start getting dangerous, I want you back with your cousin! Got it?"

Kayla nodded, and replied, "Of course, love."

Bankotsu continued firmly, "I will not allow you to put yourself or the child in harm's way!"

Kayla smiled and reassured, "I have no intention of doing so either." They both nodded satisfied.

For lunch Suikotsu and Bankotsu went hunting and brought back a huge boar. It was cut up and boiled into a delicious stew. Everyone sat around and ate lunch. Just as they had finished eating, Sango and Miroku arrived.

Sango said, "Sorry, we took longer than I'd expected." explaining their lateness to Inuyasha.

Kayla replied, "That's okay, I had to go see a doctor, so we ended up being longer than expected as well."

Sango questioned, "Is everything okay?" slightly alarmed. She remembered that Kagome had talked about how her cousin only went to see a doctor, if it was something serious.

Kayla grinned and answered, "Yup! Ban and I are gonna be parents," letting her happiness show in her sparkling eyes.

Sango smiled and exclaimed happily, "That's great! Congratulations!" She liked Kayla and was happy they had something to look forward to on a more positive note.

Kayla smiled and said, "Thanks," grinning as if she'd just been told the best news in the world and had no worries.

Bankotsu proclaimed excitedly, "I still can't believe I'm going to be a father! I never thought it would happen, me a father."

Kayla nodded and suggested, "Yup! Now, shouldn't we get going soon?" she was eager to begin their journey.

Inuyasha nodded and responded, "We'll travel until the sun sets," expecting everyone to follow him without question.

Bankotsu shot him a glare barking, "Don't think you're gonna order me or mine about mutt." Inuyasha scowled and everyone nodded and set off.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kayla, and Bankotsu in front; followed by Sango with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu.

Kayla stated happily, "Well, one good thing about all this walking, is it'll make sure that I get plenty of exercise." Enjoying the exercise and remembering reading somewhere that walking was good, for when you're pregnant.

Kagome nodded and agreed, "It is good, just make sure you don't overdo it." Knowing how stubborn her cousin would be, at times. Kayla laughing nodded. They all continued walking until sunset.

Bankotsu came upon a suitable spot and held up his hand signaling to stop. His group knowing what he meant, due to many years of traveling with him, stopped causing the others to stop as well. Bankotsu informed them, "Time to make camp." Kagome and Sango started setting up camp. Inuyasha scowled at Bankotsu.

Renkotsu gathered firewood, Suikotsu collected the water, and Bankotsu and Inuyasha went hunting. Inuyasha and Bankotsu brought back plenty rabbits, skinned them and threw them into the pots. Kagome and Kayla gathered plenty of different berries, nuts, and herbs.

After the stew was finished and everyone had eaten their fill, they sat around the fire talking a while. Bankotsu ordered, "Suikotsu and Jakotsu will be on guard duty tonight." They nodded.

Inuyasha added, "I'll be up tonight and alert as well." Bankotsu nodded.

Kayla yawned and mentioned, "I'm gonna turn in for the night, night everyone." All of today's exercise, plus the tolls of pregnancy were kicking in.

Bankotsu nodded and rolled out the sleeping bags for her. He tucked her into the sleeping bag and blanket, before leaning over and kissed her check and whispered, "Sleep well K-babe. I'll join you after while."

Kayla kissed his cheek and said while yawning, "Okay," she rolled over onto her side and drifted off to sleep. After assuring she was indeed asleep Bankotsu rejoined the others over by the fire.

Kagome smiled and mentioned, "I imagine all that walking today, on top of being pregnant, has worn her out." Bankotsu nodded. He'd already reached that conclusion himself.

Sango faced Kagome and asked teasingly, "So Kagome, when are you going to be pregnant?"

Kagome blushed and replied, "I'm not even married yet Sango." Deciding to turn the tables she teased, "What about you?"

Sango blushed and said, "Neither am I."

Inuyasha looked confused and Bankotsu laughed. Thinking things over he stared at the monk and said, "You'll marry us officially in the morning, right?" Miroku surprised by the request nodded. Bankotsu smirked and nodded once as if that settled things.

Remembering who exactly he'd asked that of he warned seriously, "And don't try anything funny monk, or you won't have to worry about having a woman bear your son. We clear?"

Miroku's eyes widened as he gulped and nodded saying, "I understand a simple ceremony in the morning. I'll be ready." He assured. Bankotsu nodded his satisfaction, and then turned back to the others.

Renkotsu suggested, "Umm, big brother, don't you think it would be wiser to leave Kayla in her time until the baby is born?"

Bankotsu answered, "No I do not. Suffice it to say, her family is okay," thinking, _"With the exception of the old geezer,"_ then finished out loud, "but the rest of the people in her time aren't that kind to her. She's better off here with us."

Kagome knowing every word he spoke was true nodded and agreed, "Very true." Renkotsu shrugged and walked away.

Inuyasha stated, "You're right Bankotsu, despite the dangers we all face; she is better off here with us." He too was well aware of how Kayla was treated in her time.

Bankotsu nodded and added, "Besides which, I intend to be there in case she needs anything."

Kagome cooed, "Aww that's sweet!" She'd never have expected the cold merciless killer to have such a soft spot for her bullheaded cousin.

Miroku said, "Very admirable. Besides, I doubt that she would be happy with you, were you to send her back."

Bankotsu chuckled and mentioned amused, "No doubt! She'd become furious, were I to even suggest it!" he quite enjoyed her feisty side, especially in the bed. Her temper could almost rival his- almost.

Kagome laughed then agreed seriously, "Oh yeah she would! And trust me a seriously pissed off Kayla is **not** something you will ever want to see twice."

Bankotsu chuckled and said, "I bet," he'd seen a hint of her temper when Nenji had visited, and held no doubt that was just the beginning; both of her temper, and of that bastard's visits. Something deep down told him despite threatening the prick, he'd be returning sooner or later.

Inuyasha commanded, "You should get some sleep humans. We'll set out at sunrise."

Kagome sighed and got into her own sleeping bag, quickly followed by Shippo; who curled up leaning his head on her side.

Miroku and Sango took Kirara and curled up by the fire to sleep, settling next to Kagome, and Shippo.

Bankotsu shot Inuyasha a warning glare, before facing his men and suggesting, "You may as well get some sleep while you can, Ren." Renkotsu nodded and settled into to sleep. Jakotsu and Suikotsu nodded that they remember his earlier decree about them being on guard duty.

Bankotsu talked with Inuyasha a while longer, about how best to handle Naraku and his minions; then went to turn in as well. Inuyasha rested against a tree with his sword in his arms, keeping a villigant watch over the sleeping people.

Bankotsu laid his Banryu close to him and lay down beside Kayla. He wrapped one arm around Kayla's waist and had his Banryu right by his head. Years of living as a mercenary had instilled in him, to never drop his guard completely, not even in sleep. The only time he'd be truly vulnerable, was when he was busy pleasuring himself and his beloved; even then Banryu would be close at hand, just not in his hands.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply, breathing in her calming lavender scent; that always managed to soothe him. He slowly relaxed and allowed his eyes to close, knowing his men would wake him in case of anything major and drifted off to sleep.

Jakotsu and Suikotsu, used to the routine sat up keeping guard over the camp. Every now and then, one or the other would stand up and walk around checking the perimeters outside the camp, then return. Inuyasha sat up keeping a silent vigil as well, with Tetsuiga close to his chest. He may have accepted Bankotsu, but he wasn't going to trust the men with him just yet. He too had learned not to let his guard down so easily.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter sixteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	18. IMPORTANT AN!

**Notice to all readers!!!!!!!**

**As of July 14****th****, 2009 my fic Bankotsu's Futuristic Escapades has been changed and is now renamed 'Two Worlds Collide.' I have done this because BFE no longer seems to properly fit the new story line, and I enjoy this story line much more than the old one. **

**However at some point in the future I will do one where it is about Bankotsu going to Kagome's time and staying there, and it will be titled Bankotsu's Futuristic Escapades- as of now though, this story is redone and renamed. **

**One day when I get some of the last 6 unfinished stories done, I will see about reposting a new fic titled BFE all about Ban in Kag's time, I will even make it a Ban/Kag story! I don't know when this one will post yet- we will have to wait and see.**


	19. Kayla's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, all other OC's and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**A/N: Yasuo translates to- peaceful one. I settled on that for Kagome's father's name. Kayla's father's name was Hiroshi which translates to – generous, and Kayla's mother was named Manami which translates to - love + beauty.**

**Heads up to all of my wonderful readers: After this I won't update again until Sept 15th. I have my reasons for waiting so long. Thanks for understanding.**

**Chapter 17:**

**The next morning:**

Kayla woke early do to her rumbling stomach and just lay in Bankotsu's arms, enjoying the feeling of being cherished. She nuzzled her head into his powerful chest and lay there content.

After while feeling Kayla's hair tickle his face, Bankotsu woke up chuckling as her stomach rumbled again and kissed her lips tenderly. Kayla giggled and kissed him back.

She pulled back from the kiss to stare into his beautiful indigo blue eyes. They reminded her, of glistening sapphire gems. When he was angry, his eyes would cloud grey, and flashes of red rage would crash out like thunder, and raw emotion seeped from the clouds, like a storm building in the sky before a heavy rain.

He kissed the tip of her nose and they stood up. Bankotsu instructed his two night watchmen to rest a bit before everyone ate. Suikotsu and Jakotsu grateful for the reprieve nodded and bed down, knowing it wouldn't be too long before they'd be woken up again.

Bankotsu walked over to the river leading Kayla by the hand, then climbed into it to catch some fish for breakfast; and ended up laughing and playing in the water a little bit, after Kayla splashed him.

Bankotsu after catching enough fish for everyone; chased Kayla around in the water for a while. They took turns dunking each other and swimming away from each other, basically behaving like kids- carefree and in the mood to just enjoy life for a while.

Once he grew hungry about an hour after they'd first entered the water, Bankotsu scooped Kayla into his arms and carried her over to the bank. He gently lowered her to her feet and gathered his Banryu and the strings of fish. They walked over together to the fire and after stoking the fire, started smoking the fish.

Kayla sat beside Bankotsu smiling at feeling at peace. Bankotsu sat there watching his woman and said, "After breakfast we need to do something before we get going." Kayla curious what he had planned, smiled and nodded.

Bankotsu left Kayla watching over their food as it cooked, and walked around waking his men up, starting with Renkotsu. Renkotsu sat up nodding and prepared his few belongings, so that he would be ready to leave.

Bankotsu then woke up Suikotsu. He groggily rolled out of his bed furs and began packing his things as well.

Bankotsu woke up Jakotsu warning, "Don't be difficult this morning, Ja." Groaning Jakotsu rolled over and seeing the look on his leader's face nodded.

Inuyasha, who had seen their earlier goofing off, stood to his feet and woke his group up one at a time.

Miroku got up and went to scrub his face. Remembering Bankotsu request, he mouthed to Bankotsu silently, "After breakfast." Bankotsu nodded and ate his food, sitting next to Kayla.

Sango rolled to her feet and after washing her face, packed up her stuff knowing they'd head out soon after breakfast. Knowing Inuyasha, he was already itching to get moving.

Kagome started passing out bowls of berries and nuts. Kayla pulling off some of the fish smiled and thanked her cousin. Kagome nodded and proceeded to pass out the remaining fish to everyone as well.

Kayla ate her meal and then dug into her bag. She pulled out her prenatals and calcium chews. She opened a bottle of water and took her prenatal, with the water to wash it down, then chewed her calcium chews. She replaced her things into her bag and looked at her lover saying, "Okay Bankotsu, I'm ready now."

He nodded and ordered, "Go and change if you like, since your clothes still haven't fully dried yet." He could still see some of the material was darker in areas where it was still wet.

Kayla assured, "I'm fine." Her clothes were drying fast and she didn't feel like changing. Bankotsu nodded and turned to face Miroku nodding the signal for him to begin.

Miroku cleared his throat and using a large stump in place of a table settled the ceremonial cup on the stump; followed by the ceremonial bindings. Both had been stored in his robe, since he would occasionally be called on to perform such a ceremony from time to time.

Bankotsu walked forward leading a stunned Kayla by the elbow and Miroku began the wedding ceremony. Kayla was utterly speechless for once. She'd not been expecting this right now, but she was thrilled that they would be married in front of friends and family.

Once the bindings had been wrapped around the couple's joined hands, he raised the cup and blessed them, before handing the cup to Bankotsu; who sipped from the cup, before handing the cup to Kayla with a grin. Kayla grinning as well drank from the cup, before placing it back on the stump.

Miroku announced loud and clear, "You all bear witness to the newlyweds, Ryuujin Bankotsu and Kayla." Bankotsu smirked before leaning over and kissing Kayla soundly; she of course kissed him back and pulled away grinning.

Everyone congratulated them and the bindings were removed. Bankotsu hefted Banryu to his shoulder and Kayla went to retrieve her bag. Bankotsu walked over to her, pulling her into his side- where she belonged and said, "Okay people, time to move out."

Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Kayla started walking off together. Bankotsu kept Kayla beside him with their fingers entwined. Now they were officially married, and no one could keep them apart. Once they found a suitable village, Bankotsu would get them some wedding bracelets made.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, all walked behind them, with Shippo riding on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara rode on Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome caught up and walked beside Bankotsu and Kayla.

Shippo looked at Kayla and asked, "Can I ride with you for a while?" Kayla smiled and nodded. Shippo now grinning hopped over onto Kayla's shoulder thinking_, "She's nice like Kagome… as long as you don't cross her. Besides, if she can make Bankotsu act almost nice around us, she'd have no problem keeping Inuyasha off of me. I wonder if she will spoil her own child?"  
_

Kagome smiled, she was happy to see Kayla being accepted by her friends; and accepting her friends- especially Shippo. Though she worried how Bankotsu and Kayla would stay together if the well indeed closed once the jewel was completed and the wish was made. She also worried about how she and Inuyasha would stay together, if that happened.

Kayla smiled she felt welcomed somewhere for once. Knowing she had a small child of her own on the way thrilled her. She was eager to show Bankotsu that she would be the best wife to him and mother to their children. Smiling her hand went to her flat stomach as she thought awed_, "A mother… I'm actually going to be a real mother."_

Spotting the kit on his wife's shoulder Bankotsu hid a small smile, thinking about when his child would ride on her hip or on his back. Inuyasha grunted at the site and turned away trying to hide a smile of his own.

Sango watched slightly envious as she thought, _"Until Naraku's dead, I can't allow anything else to get in my way… but someday it would be nice to have what Kayla has- a devoted husband, and even a child on the way. You are so lucky Kayla… I only pray that we can defeat Naraku before he harms you or your child."_

Miroku walking beside Sango, reached down and squeezed her hand whispering, "Someday when Naraku is defeated, that will be us." as he too watched the newlyweds. Sango smiled and nodded.

Kayla looked at Bankotsu and asked a little puzzled, "So what was with this morning?" curious as to his reasoning for the second wedding.

Bankotsu replied seriously, "It was made official in your time, and now it has been made official in my time as well. Everyone will recognize us as married this way, regardless of which era of time we are in."

Kayla grinned and nodded, slipping her hand into his. Bankotsu squeezed her hand lightly in acknowledgement and turned his attention to the path that they were currently walking down.

His mind wandered to the rings they were wearing. He didn't mind wearing her parents rings since they meant so much to her. But, he was going to craft them a set of bracelets as well- made by his own hand and surprise her. This way they would both be happy.

He just needed to find the materials, and slip off long enough to make them. For now though, he focused back to keeping his attention on their surroundings in case of and surprise attacks.

Renkotsu asked, "Big brother, where do you think Naraku is hiding?" as he watched his leader and his little sister leading the two groups.

Bankotsu sighed answering flatly, "I don't know Ren, but I guarantee we will find that coward and finish him off once and for all!"

Jakotsu hummed to himself as he thought about holding his niece or nephew once it was finally born.

Grinning Kagome asked, "Kay, you realize that mama is going to expect to spoil the baby right?" while holding her mate's hand and walking beside him.

Kayla replied, "Yeah Kags I know, but as you know I have more than enough money to provide for a child."

Bankotsu added seriously, "And in this time, I have more than enough money to provide for my family."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I know Kay, but this will be the first child either of us have had and you know how mama is about babies." secretly hoping that her cousin would at least let her mother help a little bit.

Kayla replied, "I know Kags. Don't worry I'll let Aunt Mioki help out some, but you know I've always been independent and prefer to handle things my own way."

Stopping and staring his wife in the eyes Bankotsu added, "I'll let your Aunt help a little but this child is ours K- babe and we will raise it and all others- together!"

Kayla grinned agreeing happily, "Yes we will!" earning a kiss on her star from her handsome husband, before they started walking off again.

Kagome smiled thinking, _"At least she is willing to let mama do some to help out,"_ knowing that was the best she would get from her stubborn cousin.

Suikotsu smiled as he watched their interactions thinking, _"At least these two are actually getting along for once without any bickering," _referring to his brothers on either side of him.

Kayla smiled as she walked holding her husband's hand and watched the beautiful scenery they passed by. She'd always loved being out in nature, it was one of the biggest reasons she kept the cabin her father had left her along with all of the land. If she ever needed an escape she'd have one, one that her parents had cherished just as much as she did.

Her mother had died when she was only seven and it had scared her deeply. She'd practically clung to her father for the next three years- only letting go when she had to stay with her aunt during his yearly trips for business and her schooling, and as soon as he or she returned- she clung to him even tighter.

Eventually she had come to understand that he would return and she didn't have to cling so much, ever since then she'd become independent and insisted on doing everything herself. She smiled as she recalled how she had insisted on taking over the house hold duties and ensuring her father ate well.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered that awful day she had been told her father's plane had crashed out over the ocean on its way home. They told her the small private plane had encountered a sudden storm that had taken the lives of her father, and his co pilot. She remembered throwing an absolute fit until they had dragged the sea bed and searched all surrounding areas for possible survivors.

She frowned as she remembered the horrible day she had buried both her father and his co pilot's bodies. Both families had been devastated at the funerals. She wiped away a tear as the memory of watching their caskets lowered into the ground. Bankotsu sensed his wife's sadness and squeezed her hand causing her to turn to him. He noticed the tears swimming in her eyes and asked, "What is it Kay?" concern visible in his sapphire orbs.

She replied sadly, "I was just remembering when daddy died." and used her free hand to wipe away the crystal drops from her face. Bankotsu stopped her and kissed away her tears, before pulling her into a strong one armed hugged chasing her tears and the blue feeling away and replacing it with the warm feeling of knowing she was loved. She smiled and hugged his waist.

"Thanks Ban," she said softly, before kissing his chin and pulling back. The others had all stopped and blinked wondering what had happened. Smiling she and Bankotsu started walking again and Bankotsu asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She answered, "He died in a plane crash, along with his co pilot- my uncle." as her free hand gripped her shirt hem tightly.

He blinked and asked shocked, "You mean Kagome's father?" she closed her eyes and nodded.

Taking a deep breath she added, "I insisted that they drag the ocean where the plane went down and search for survivors… From what we've gathered, Hiroshi- my father and Uncle Yasuo both survived the crash, but daddy had to carry his brother to the shore because he had hit his head when the plane hit the water."

Opening her eyes and taking another deep breath she finished, "They were both found on an island already dead. Uncle Yasuo had died with a concussion from hitting his head. And daddy had died from heatstroke. They were both under the makeshift shelter that daddy had made from the trees leaves in an effort to try to save them from the heat."

Frowning Bankotsu asked, "Than that means they were there for a while huh?"

She nodded answering, "They were missing for two weeks after the crash had been reported. I told them to scour the islands nearby because I knew my father wouldn't have gone down in the water."

Adding a little bitterly, "After a week of getting told it was no use I became irate and threatened lawsuits if anything happened to them during the time it took for the red tape bull shit to be finished. They finally listened to my advice and scoured the islands. There were three of them. On the last one they checked, the dogs found my father and uncle about the middle of the island, along with some old dried out coconuts, a make shift shelter, and nothing but coconuts for liquids. The salt water was all they had so some fish bones were strewn on the ground too." as she wiped away another tear.

She took a deep breath and finished, "When they finally brought the bodies home and the autopsies were completed the official rulings were Uncle Yasuo died from his concussion, and bleeding to death from the wound- which my father had tried to tend to but he was no medical professional, and father from a mixture of heatstroke, dehydration, and heart failure."

Overhearing the conversation Inuyasha thought, _"Damn, no wonder Kagome never talks about how her father died."_ as his golden eyes softened and he turned to stare at his mate.

Kayla explained, "The money I have in my bank account now, is a combination of mother's and Father's inheritance that he left me. His company legally became mine once I turned seventeen, along with the house. The Cabin with the land has been mine since then as well, but was left to me as part of my mother's bequest- She died in a car accident when I was only seven."

Bankotsu sighed and said, "I'm sorry k-babe." knowing how much her parents had meant to her.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him saying softly, "It wasn't your fault. Some drunk was speeding in a semi and smashed into her. Four years ago is when both my father and uncle were buried," refusing to allow her tears to fall again.

Inuyasha gasped. Kagome asked, "What is it?" staring at her mate.

Inuyasha asked, "Is it true that you lost your father four years ago?" staring into her soft brown eyes.

Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded before asking, "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha muttered, "Kayla she was just talking about it." as his ears flattened to his head in shame of being caught eaves dropping.

Kagome gasped and said shocked, "She's… she hasn't spoken to anyone, even me about it since the day we buried them." Giving him a small smile she said, "I'm glad she is finally talking to someone about it." knowing she wouldn't have to worry so much about her cousin's withdrawal anymore since she was beginning to come out of her shell.

Inuyasha assured, "They are talking about it now." and kept his ears focused on their surroundings.

Kagome whispered happily "This is a good sign Inuyasha. We've been so worried about her because she's nearly completely withdrawn into herself since his death. Kayla and Uncle Hiroshi were very close. Mama says that after Aunt Manami died when Kayla was only seven, Uncle Hiroshi has been her entire world, and Kayla had become his entire world- even more than before."

Sighing she added sadly, "Ever since the day we buried them she's withdraw more and more. I was afraid she would completely withdraw when Nenji broke her heart. He was one of few people she'd had left and he tore her heart out." Watching as her cousin and Bankotsu talked, Kagome smiled and said impressed, "It seems like even a guy like Bankotsu can bring about miracles."

Inuyasha snorted warning, "Don't go thinking him faultless Kags."

Kagome rolled her eyes saying, "I never said he was faultless Inuyasha, merely that he has brought about a big miracle. Thanks to him my cousin is coming out of her shell and joining the rest of the world again. And because of him, I'm slowly getting back the cousin that I remember growing up with."

Inuyasha sighed and she squeezed his hand. Inuyasha smiled before wiping it from his face with a 'keh' and they continued walking together.

Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu along with Sango and Miroku watched the two couples and focused on the path around of and ahead of them.

Hearing everything Kayla had said Shippo clutched her shirt tightly before admitting sadly, "I lost my parents as well. Mama had been killed shortly after I turned two by an invading pack of demons. Dad was killed by those horrible thunder brothers." as tears swam in his emerald eyes.

Kayla reached up pulling him into her arms saying softly, "I'm sorry Shippo." He buried his face into her shirt and sobbed a minute while she rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

After a minute he sniffled and pulled back saying, "But Kagome found me and now she's like a second mother to me."

Kayla smiled saying, "I bet that makes her very happy." Shippo smiled adding, "Yeah she's so good to me too- even protects me from Inuyasha when he steals my food."

Bankotsu smiled adding, "Hey squirt, why don't you go check on Kags. I bet she's worried about you."

Shippo smiled replying amused, "I can take a hint." and hopped off to join Kagome and Inuyasha.

Bankotsu chuckled saying, "Smart kit." as he watched the demon scurry back to his 'mother' before looking at his wife and sighing.

After a minute he held up his hand signaling for everyone to stop. Kagome asked, "What is it?"

Bankotsu responded, "Kay needs to eat and take a bit of a break so that she doesn't over do it, so I want you guys to make camp and a quick lunch while I take my wife to refill the canteens."

Kagome nodded and cooed happily, "Aw you are so sweet."

Bankotsu muttered, "Whatever- just do it." and led Kayla over to the water away from the others.

Once he had his wife away from the others, he stabbed Banryu into the ground and pulled her into his arms hugging her asking, "Are you really alright?" with concern in his voice and eyes as he looked at her.

Kayla smiled assuring, "Yeah I'm fine Ban. I guess I just needed to get all of that off of my chest." and hugged him back.

"You better be," He muttered as placed her head on his chest and stroked her hair a few minutes before bending to refill the canteens and replacing Banryu on his shoulder.

Touched by his concern Kayla added, "Thanks for the lunch break too." as she took his hand and they walked back to camp.

Bankotsu ordered, "Sit k-babe and stay off of your feet while the others make lunch." staring at his wife.

Since her feet were a little sore anyways she smiled and nodded doing as she'd been instructed.

Bankotsu faced his men ordering, "Jakotsu, start getting some fruits and nuts. Renkotsu start a fire. Suikotsu, I'll need you to help me ensure that Kay eats right."

Suikotsu smiled saying happily, "Of course big brother." and started listing off the things she could and couldn't eat in order to have a good healthy baby. Jakotsu hearing this list nodded and left to gather some nuts and berries that Suikotsu has listed as safe for their little sister to eat. Renkotsu nodded and began making a small fire, which Kagome used to cook some ramen with.

Jakotsu came back with all kinds of nuts, berries, and fruits and plopped the bucket in front of his little sister encouraging, "Eat up little sister, we want to make sure you have a healthy pregnancy."

Kayla smiled saying, "Thanks Jakotsu." and grabbed a banana and some nuts and berries popping them into her mouth before eating the banana. Jakotsu smiled and put the rest of the nuts, berries, and fruits into small bundles by ripping up one blanket, before placing them into her bag.

Suikotsu walked over taking the bag and ordered, "No lifting for you little sister." as he slipped the bag onto his broad back, the way he had seen her do earlier that day.

Bankotsu smirked happy to see his brothers watching out for their little sister and his child. Kayla sighed and said, "Okay."

Bankotsu chuckled reminding, "They are only looking out for you and the baby." as he smiled at his wife.

Kayla smiled answering, "I know." and tried not to let it bother her too much.

**A/N: Okay there is chapter seventeen everyone. You've now discovered some more of Kayla's history as well as what happened to both of her parents and Kagome's father. I hope you will continue enjoying this story XD**


	20. Bankotsu's Wedding Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, all other OC's and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 18:**

**Later that evening:**

After everyone ate lunch and then packed up, the two groups set off again. Just before sunset they arrived close to Sango's village. Miroku asked, "Sango isn't your village not far from here?"

She frowned, "Yeah," adding, "Inuyasha, I want to go replace the flowers on the graves."

Kagome asked, "Want me to come with you?" staring at her friend. Sango shrugged. The sky began to cloud over with gray clouds and the wind picked up slightly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and said worriedly, "I smell a storm coming."

Sango weighed their options very carefully and she sighed suggesting, "We might as well take refuge in the village for the night," since a storm could clearly be seen brewing in the sky.

Kayla added gratefully, "Thank you Sango," not wanting to get sick from being in a storm while she was pregnant.

Sango smiled replying, "Of course," knowing that she had made the right decision and led them towards her once mighty village.

Once everyone was in the village she excused herself to go and collect plenty of fresh flowers and incense for the graves of her people.

Miroku helped her while remaining quiet out of respect for his fiancée. Kagome quickly began making camp. Bankotsu sent Jakotsu and Suikotsu to hunt while he and Kayla gathered wood for the fire, and Renkotsu was sent to fetch the water.

After the fire was started and camp completely set up Bankotsu helped Kayla into the one remaining intact hut where everyone would be sleeping that night and she yawned while they set up their bedding.

Catching her yawn Bankotsu chuckled and stood there thinking happily, _"She should sleep heavy tonight since she is so tired. That's perfect! Since this was once the village of the demon slayers, there should be a forge nearby… I will do it tonight then."_

They walked back outside and sat by the fire waiting for dinner to make after the hunters had returned.

The meat was cut up, rinsed, and dropped into the pot. Next the vegetables we are cut up and added to the pot. Bankotsu and Suikotsu both nodded in approval of the stew.

After dinner finished cooking and was served everyone ate. Kayla stood up yawning and announced she was going to bed. Bankotsu led her back into the hut and she laid down for the night already feeling the day's events and her pregnancy tolls catching up on her. Bankotsu patiently sat beside her running his fingers through her soft silky hair, soothing her until she fell asleep.

Shortly after dark Kagome lay down in her sleeping bag across the room also tired out from the day's events. Inuyasha remained outside with Sango and Miroku. Jakotsu also lay down to sleep not far from his little sister and big brother.

Once Bankotsu was certain that his wife and her cousin were both fast asleep, he quietly slipped outside and walked over to the demon slayer requesting, "Will you show me where your forge is and how to start it please?"

Blinking surprised at the unexpected request she said, "Uh, yeah sure," and led him over to where her father's forge still stood. Renkotsu became curious himself and followed them wondering what his leader was up to.

Luckily the storm was a mild one and didn't get heavy. Rain fell in a relaxing and soothing pattern and the shed with the forge seemed unscathed.

Renkotsu frowned asking, "What are you doing big brother?" as he watched the slayer check everything and start up the forge, while he walked in out of the light rain.

Bankotsu pulled two plates of metal out of his armor and said seriously, "I'm going to craft matching wedding bracelets for my wife and myself, so that everyone from this time will also recognize us as married."

Renkotsu blinked asking, "You know how to craft things using a forge?" with a disbelieving tone.

Bankotsu smirked saying, "Shut up and watch," as he unlatched and then removed his heavy armor and placed his trusted blade safely aside. Cracking his fingers he set to work turning up the fire and took the metal plate sticking it between the heavy metal prongs.

Renkotsu blinked and watched astounded as Bankotsu worked hard and meticulously on crafting the metal sheet and bending it into shape. Sango too was duly impressed as she watched the teenage mercenary move gracefully around the forge completely focused on his task at hand.

She was somewhat impressed as she watched his strong muscles move beneath the tanned skin. _"I never realized just how strong he really was." _She thought both impressed and somewhat intimidated.

As he raised the hammer his biceps bulged and she saw just how big they truly were. She watched as a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his pectorals and back and even watched the sweat slid down over his taunt abs, before shaking her head to clear it and brought her eyes back to the gift that he was crafting.

Bankotsu was so focused on his current task that he didn't acknowledge the female slayer checking him out. He was used to girls ogling him so he learned to ignore it. He raised the hammer again and brought it down hard onto the metal.

Every now and then he would set the hammer down and wipe the sweat off his face before resuming his strenuous work. He was determined to have these finished and cooled by dawn, so that he and his treasured wife could wear them when they headed out in the morning.

Renkotsu also watched as if in a trance noticing every fold and every nuance that his surprisingly talented leader made. His eyes were glued to the metal his leader was busily crafting.

Once Bankotsu had the exact shape that he wanted he placed it in the water to cool and worked on the next one. Renkotsu's jaw dropped at the sight of his leader working like a regular pro. He thought, _"And here I thought he was merely all brawn and only knew how to fight."_

Sango questioned confused, "You seem like you know exactly what you are doing?" As she watched him move the first one out of the water and place it to safely cool and dry.

Bankotsu informed her, "As a child I often watched the village blacksmith. He started teaching me at a very young age." Noticing Renkotsu's shocked expression he smirked adding, "Any good leader knows how to do at least the basics of all of the jobs of those under his command." and continued working on the gift that he would bestow on his wife.

Not expecting such an intelligent answer from his leader, and frowning Renkotsu muttered, "That makes sense… but how-"

Bankotsu cut him off explaining, "It is never wise for a warrior to reveal all of their secrets to anyone," and sent them his boyish grin as his second in command and the female warrior stared at him completely stunned.

Renkotsu let that sink in and thought, _"It would seem that I have greatly under estimated big brother." _as his grey eyes watched his leader continue working.

Once both bracelets were shaped and cooled, he turned to his second in command and asked, "Where are your engraving tools?" knowing that he never went anywhere without them.

Blinking Renkotsu reached into his haori and pulled out a small chisel and reluctantly passed it to his leader.

Bankotsu grinned thanking him and lit a bigger lantern over on the table and began painstakingly engraving the Kanji's for his name on top, love in the middle, and then his nick name for his wife and added 'kotsu' to it at the bottom all of the middle area for everyone to see.

Along the borders he carefully chipped a rose in each corner and the middle, all connected through vines for each. Finishing by creating three holes in the ends for where the ties would go.

He stood there staring at his creation deep in thought for a moment and then grinned connecting them with the Kanji of eternity across a larger space on the inside of each bracelet.

Once that was completed, he engraved a portrait of their family crest in them at the very bottom and Banryu at the very top of the outside. He puckered his lips blowing the excess metal dust away so that all of the Kanji's and lines were clear, he smirked passing Renkotsu back his tools and began mixing the paste for the filler to add color to them.

Sango smiled replying, "You've learned well." as she watched him begin to grind up the filler paste. He set the paste aside and pulled out a small bag of precious jewels for the colors that he had already chosen.

One by one he ground the jewels into extremely fine dust and set them aside. He picked up the paste and mixed some into each of the sets of jewel dust.

His brows furrowed in pure concentration as he carefully placed the colors where he wanted them. He spent most of the night working on the gifts, wiping the sweat from his chest and back after he finished the arduous task of coloring the metal and set it aside to dry and cool.

Smirking in satisfaction at his handiwork he grabbed Banryu and walked outside kneeling beside the water to clean his face. Stripping he quickly bathed and then redressed glad that the storm had settled down. He picked up Banryu and went to join his beloved wife in their blankets.

He wrapped one arm around Banryu and the other around his wife. As soon as he closed his eyes exhaustion kicked in and he began to softly snore.

Renkotsu walked over thoroughly inspecting his leader's work and declared thunderstruck, "Even I could not have done a better job." careful not to disturb the bracelets.

He stared in awe at the colors that his leader had chosen and immediately picked up on why he had chosen those particular colors. _"He must truly love little sister to have slaved so hard to make these come out just right, and to have chosen those colors."_ He thought impressed by how much grueling labor and serious thought had actually gone into these bracelets. Grinning the fire breather walked away and lay on his blankets.

Sango stared in awe at the colors the mercenary leader had chosen and thought, _"Kayla is a very lucky woman to have a devoted husband who labored endlessly to make her such a meaningful gift."_ as she shut down the forge and went to bed herself. Everyone turned in for the night except Inuyasha who stared at the bracelets confused because he didn't know what the colors meant.

**The next morning:**

Bankotsu woke before sunrise and went to retrieve his wedding gift to his wife. She had also woken up feeling the need to pee and was squatting behind a bush. When she finished her business, Bankotsu pulled her aside and showed her the bracelets.

Her eyes widened and she asked softly, "Did you make those?" as she stared at the bracelets noting the symbols and colors. Lapis Lazuli for Bankotsu's Kanji, amber for hers, red jasper for Banryu, charoite for the purple star crest, pink sapphire for the love Kanji, and blue quartz for the borders.

He grinned at the complete shock on her face and answered proudly, "Yes I did- in fact I made them last night." Adding, "I used my nickname for you and added 'kotsu' making it Kaykotsu to show that you are one of us." Watching in pleasure as she lifted a trembling hand to lovingly trace each Kanji and design in reverence, with her eyes moistening.

She slowly raised her eyes locking them to his and said, "Ban they are absolutely exquisite." As her mouth titled into a stunning smile she added, "I'm truly touched that you would create something as deeply meaningful as these."

He smirked and held her hand slipping the smaller one onto her wrist and tying it in place with leather strings while explaining, "These will ensure that everyone in this time recognizes us as married to each other as well." and placed the bigger one on his wrist tying it in place while asking, "Do you know what each of these colors symbolize, or do you want me to explain them to you?"

She nodded answering, "Hai. This one symbolizes both your strength and devotion," pointing to his Kanji. He nodded and she continued, "This one represents relaxation and enjoyment of life, as well as self empowerment," pointing to her Kanji. He grinned and nodded.

She smiled explaining, "This one represents enthusiasm, confidence, and protection," pointing to Banryu.

He smirked. "Go on," he softly encouraged.

She grinned and explained, "This one represents love, beauty, acceptance, and contentment; as well as forgiveness." pointing to the love Kanji. He nodded. She continued, "This one represents calmness, peace and open communication," pointing to the borders. Frowning she asked, "But why roses Ban?"

Bankotsu smirked replying matter of factly, "To immortalize your exquisite beauty and to acknowledge the small hints of danger that you exuded when we first met." Grinning as she blushed.

He replied impressed. "So you knew the symbolization behind each one?"

She explained, "Hai I studied the meanings of gems, stones, and colors as a side project in school one year. It was rather fascinating to me."

He pulled it off and showed her the Kanji of eternity on the inside asking, "And this one?" staring deep in her eyes waiting for her reaction.

She gasped staring at the precious moonstone filled Kanji and answered, "Purity, vitality, and fertility." before grinning at him.

Bankotsu said happily, "Very good, I'm impressed. It took Renkotsu over a year to get me to understand the meanings." Briefly kissing her cheek, before placing the gift back on her wrist where it belonged and asked slightly nervously, "So, do you like them?" staring deep into his wife's eyes.

She stared directly into his sapphire eyes and said firmly, "No," watching as his eyes dimmed and he turned to look away.

She stopped him by catching and lifting his chin and grinned informing him wholeheartedly, "I absolutely love and adore them Bankotsu. Like is far too tame a word to express that. Truly I love them, almost as much as I love you." before cupping his cheeks and pulling his face down for a very deep and passion filled kiss.

His eyes lit with pure joy and happiness as his mouth split into a very satisfied smirk. As she pulled him in for the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, kissing her back with the same endless passion.

When they broke the kiss she was flushed and breathless. He was breathless and couldn't contain his grin as he pressed his forehead to hers aligning their purple stars.

Inuyasha and the others walked up while they were busy kissing. One of Bankotsu's arms remained around his beloved wife's waist as they faced everyone and she proudly showed them her wedding bracelet, while he explained what each of the colors and stones symbolized.

When he was done Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu all stood there agape while each of the meanings sunk in. It became obvious to everyone in attendance that a lot of thought and consideration, as well as love and hard work went into these gifts. Once all of that sunk in they began gushing over how beautiful and thoughtful the gifts were.

Bankotsu announced proudly, "I wanted them to represent, Kayla, myself, and our life together." as they held hands with their bracelets touching. Kayla leaned her head on his shoulder grinning proudly still awed that he went through such trouble to make something for her.

Jakotsu announced impressed, "They are absolutely perfect big brother. I simply love the name you chose for her." staring in awe at his little sister's wedding bracelet as she lifted their entwined hands.

Kagome said, "Bankotsu, I didn't know that you could even make anything like this." completely thunderstruck. Bankotsu's lips tilted at one end.

Staring into the sapphire orbs Miroku said, "You put a lot of thought into each of those stones and colors didn't you?" stunned by this show of the warrior's intellect.

Bankotsu answered serious, "Of course I did monk. They had to be absolutely perfect because they are my wedding gift to the woman I love." Earning 'awes' and 'how sweets' from the women and Jakotsu.

Kayla grinned assuring, "They are absolutely perfect Ban, and more so since **you** made them. That alone means more than any of the Kanji's or the symbolization." and placed a firm kiss on his strong jaw; earning a wide grin from her husband.

Suikotsu blinked asking, "But how did you know how to make those?" confused. Bankotsu simply gave him a smug grin in response.

Renkotsu said, "It would seem that big brother knows more than he lets on," staring at the others and leaving it at that when Bankotsu rose a brow questioningly. Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction and his smirk widened.

Kayla smiled thinking proudly, _"He's far smarter than any of you credit him for." _as she stared at her beloved husband's face.

Turning to his group Inuyasha barked out, "Okay enough mushy stuff, we need to get packed." Kagome, Miroku, and Sango started getting things packed up.

Bankotsu faced his men and ordered, "Alright guys let's get moving." Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu immediately packed up their camp and were standing there waiting for the others.

After folding her blankets Kayla went to reach for her bag only to have Suikotsu pick it up reminding, "No lifting." She pouted and he grinned donning the pack himself.

Bankotsu smiled with pride as he put on his armor and placed Banryu on his shoulder. He held up his arm admiring his gift and felt pride and a sense of completion fill him to his very core.

Everyone sat down and ate a healthy breakfast before they set off with Bankotsu and Kayla holding hands and their bracelets touching, as they walked side by side leading the groups.

Jakotsu Suikotsu and Renkotsu brought up the rear to insure everyone's safety. Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side next to Bankotsu and Kayla, with Miroku and Sango bringing up the rear of their group. Everyone remained alert as they traveled down the path and back into the forest.

**A/N: before anyone asks, yes the meanings of the gems and colors are accurate- I spent approximately four hours researching for just the right ones for what I wanted them to express. So anyhow there is chapter eighteen- enjoy! XD**


	21. Kayla's training Expands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, all other OC's and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**A/N: Okay time to speed up the pace a bit, so bear with me here. Hopefully this is still flowing nice and smooth.**

**A/N 2: Okay, looks like my muse has been working over time. I have finished the rough drafts of the remaining chapters for TC, TWC, and BFE. I will go through and start fine tuning them, and then post them one chapter at a time. So please be patient.**

**Chapter 19:**

Kagome spent the next several months helping Kayla to hone her priestess powers, without harming the baby. When they would stop for camp, after the food was started, Kagome would spend an hour or two teaching Kayla all the knowledge that she had learned over her time of traveling with the Inutachi- one step at a time.

The covered everything from infusing her priestess powers to an object, such as an arrow; to collecting healing herbs and making medicines, which both girls were learning thanks to the patient teachings of Suikotsu's Doctor personality.

During one of their training sessions together the two cousins accidentally stumbled upon a new discovery… how to create a barrier together. In fact, they had spent the last several weeks, with Inuyasha and Bankotsu both supervising their respective mates, working on maintaining their and strengthening their barrier.

As expected Bankotsu would only allow them to practice so long per day, before adamantly insisting on his pregnant wife taking it easy for the rest of the day- guarding her if necessary to ensure she followed his orders. After each session Suikotsu would check over Kayla and make sure no harm was coming to her or the baby. If anything seemed amiss he would insist she break from the lessons for a day and Bankotsu of course, would make sure she did so.

Kayla quickly learned that Bankotsu wasn't budging even an inch on things that might risk harming her or their child. It was annoying at times, but she reminded herself he was just looking after her and their child.

When Kagome and Kayla weren't working on her priestess powers, and Kayla wasn't sleeping, Bankotsu spent at least an hour a day teaching his wife and her cousin the fine art of archery.

Thanks to his tips Kagome was able to strike the mark with perfect accuracy now, and Kayla was close to perfecting her archery skills herself. She cherished each lesson with both her cousin and her husband. Her growing powers would come in handy in the event of a battle. Let's face it; two priestesses would be a very advantageous event, if the groups became in dire need.

Bankotsu of course and even Jakotsu, were very adamant that Kayla was still to remain back with the others during fights. And believe it or not, Jakotsu had been the first to volunteer to stay with Kayla if it came down to it.

The special training with her husband gave Kayla and Bankotsu plenty of non sexual quality time together, and it would improve their chances as a group for battle. With Kayla able to protect herself, she wasn't as likely to let depression settle on her, because she didn't feel so useless or so much of a burden.

After the lessons everyone would eat their fill of the nutritious dinners, and then Jakotsu would discuss babies with Kayla and how excited he was about becoming an uncle. Bankotsu would sit with his wife during her 'wind down' time and an adaptable sense of peace would settle over the two groups.

Kayla's activities of the day, and her tiredness would eventually lead to her drifting to sleep in her husband's arms. He would smile and carefully, so as not to disturb her, lay her on their blankets. He would kiss her cheek or forehead and then move over to sit a few feet away, where he would polish Banryu, and then work on the gift he was making for her.

No one dared mention the gift to her until he gave the okay though, because he had promised pain and lots of it to anyone who spoiled his gift for her. He would spend an hour or so working on the gift and then put it away again and make a final round of the campsite, before posting the two guards on duty and lying beside his wife.

By this time Kagome would be asleep in her blankets and Inuyasha would more often than not, stay up and guard the camp. Despite Inuyasha's protests, he and Bankotsu would switch of twice a week on who stayed up to guard the camp, and who slept.

In fact, the only two who didn't switch off on guard duty at all were Kayla, because she was pregnant and needed her rest, and Kagome, because she needed her rest and priestesses didn't usually make effective guards on their own. Two people were always on guard while the rest of the camp slept.

Halfway through the night, the guards would switch off with the next shift, this way everyone got plenty of sleep and no one would be tired out in case of an unexpected battle.

And tonight was no exception… The two groups were traveling and came across an easily defendable site for camp. Bankotsu held up a hand signaling for everyone to stop. Everyone stopped to make camp and the usual routine began.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha signaled for their groups begin making camp. Kayla, who was now showing, was more than ready to get off her feet which were usually sore. Bankotsu stared at her and ordered, "Kayla sit and relax a while the others make camp and start dinner." as he finished dragging over a good sized log for them to sit on.

She nodded and sat on a fallen log he had just finished dragging over to her. Kagome and Sango quickly found a spot and knelt down. Together the quickly dug the fire pit plenty deep and circled it with rocks. As usual Renkotsu was charged with collecting firewood.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu would switch off on hunting duties, with Jakotsu glued to Kayla side until Bankotsu's return. Tonight it was Suikotsu's turn to hunt and he immediately had taken off once it was announced they were making camp.

Miroku was charged with water retrieval and refilling all of the canteens. Inuyasha would always remain at camp watching over everyone, in case of an unexpected attack.

Half an hour later, Suikotsu returned lugging a good sized boar. He knelt down and began slicing up the boar with his shiny metallic claws.

When he was finished cutting up the meat, Kagome would walk over and gather it, rinsing it, before dropping it into the pot of water. Sango added the carrots and potatoes and set the pot over the fire.

Once the food was started Kagome would sit with Kayla and they would pick up from the previous days' lesson. Tonight was working on improving their barrier again.

Kagome walked over and smiled sitting beside Kayla. Kayla greeted, "Okay Kags, ready when you are."

Kagome smiled, "Okay Kayla," and they raised their hands to mirror each other. The girls focused their spiritual powers into their hands and slowly a barrier began to take shape between their hands.

Making sure to breathe, they slowly stood up and moved farther apart, extending the barrier, while maintaining their connection through their out stretched hands and focused concentration. As had become routine, the girl's spouses watched over them during their training session, but stood clear of the area and so did everyone else.

The cousins concentrated on their powers and the barrier slowly grew in strength and distance. When they were halfway across the campsite from each other, Bankotsu called out, "Okay you two, that's enough for today!" walking towards his wife, who was showing signs of tiring out.

With the added weight of her large rotund belly weighing her down more each day as the pregnancy progressed, she was starting to tire out faster. The doctor had been very specific about her needed to eat well and rest often and Bankotsu had made it his personal goal to ensure his wife had plenty of both.

Knowing this, Kagome nodded and the girls dropped the barrier. Bankotsu walked over to his wife and made Kayla sit and relax about ten minutes, while Suikotsu checked her over, before he asked, "Are you sure you're up for this tonight?" staring at her with concern in his eyes.

Kayla assured, "I'll be fine Ban, now, help me up." as she held her hand up to her husband. At Suikotsu's nod that everything was fine, Bankotsu took her hand and helped her to her feet.

Renkotsu passed her the practice bow and arrows Bankotsu had picked up for her, and Bankotsu led her over to a make shift archery range he and the others had set up while she and kagome were practicing their barrier exercises. Kagome smiled and went to stir the food as Bankotsu began the archery lesson for Kayla tonight.

Bankotsu had his wife take her normal position and fire the arrow. She did so and missed, glaring at the target.

Having observed her previous shot, Bankotsu moved behind her, reaching around her as he gently guided her arms to the correct position of the bow and arrow. "Like this," he breathed in her ear. "Now, shoot." Kayla shivered a little as his warm breath brushed her ear; she released the arrow and watched it fly.

Bankotsu smirked as he felt her body slightly shiver. _"She's getting easier to arouse lately. Must be because of the hormone fluxes,"_ he thought both amused and pleased. He didn't mind in the least, he enjoyed holding her like this.

Her body began to melt against his and his member began stirring already sensitized just from holding her so close. She smirked as she felt his arousal pushing against the soft flesh of her curvy backside. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt her own arousal stirring in response to his more obvious one.

Bankotsu's breath hitched as she pushed her backside against his hardened staff and whimpered. He bit his lower lip to hold back a moan. Reminding himself that they had an audience, he reluctantly released her and ordered, "Try it again Kay. Focus down the shaft and aim only for the target." struggling to reign in the fierce need to drag her to the ground right then and there.

Squaring her shoulders she nodded and took aim again, this time the way her husband had shown her. Taking a deep breath, she let the arrow fly and watched as she actually hit the target. "I did it!" she beamed feeling proud for having hit the target at all.

Bankotsu smirked teasing, "Wasn't a bull's-eye, but at least it hit the target this time." enjoying ribbing her playfully. He liked that they were able to spar verbally without either of them losing their tempers.

Kayla childishly stuck her tongue out at him, and then turned around to try again, determined to get it right. Bankotsu's brow rose as he held back a chuckle at her antics. He was pleased that she was finally learning to hit the target.

Truth be known, he was impressed with how well she was doing in all of her lessons. He was relieved that for the most part, his wife would be able to protect herself and the baby, both from human and demonic threats.

It was a huge weight off his back, for him to not have to babysit her one hundred percent of the time, or worry about her getting into a situation she couldn't handle. Even though he was well aware that she was capable of defending herself and their child, he wasn't about to let her go anywhere alone.

He trusted in her abilities, but he was a realist as well. Being pregnant and as big as she was growing was beginning to hinder some of her movements. It also limited her possible reactions to any situation. Add that to the fact that she was tiring out easier now, he just refused to risk any possibility of her or their child being in danger that she wouldn't be able to handle alone.

When she needed to escape from the others for a while, he would take her for a walk or to soak in the hot spring a while. If he wasn't able to be around, Jakotsu and Kagome always were. Even Inuyasha had agreed to make sure Kayla was never left unattended for any length of time.

If it got to the point where Kayla had to have a break and they needed to keep moving, Kirara was transformed and Kayla would ride on her back. Despite their differences Inuyasha and Bankotsu both agreed that Kayla and the baby had to be safe, and their needs met at all times. Smirking Bankotsu shook his head from its thoughts and focused back on his wife's archery lesson for the evening.

After Kayla struck the target, but missed the bull's-eye again, Bankotsu moved behind her again. This time he leaned over her shoulder, brining the weapon to bear toward the target.

Reaching out he brushed some of her silky hair away from her soft neck. Kayla blushed at the intimacy beneath the touch and tried to focus on his words and not his touch. "Look down the shaft to your target, center it on the bull's-eye," he replied huskily enjoying the feel of holding his wife in his arms.

Focusing down the shaft trying to concentrate on the task at hand, Kayla lined up the target and fired the arrow; silently praying it'd strike the bulls-eye this time.

After watching it strike the intended target, Bankotsu lowered his hands saying amused, "Congrats on getting it right this time." Before sighing, "Okay Kay, now keep practicing a while." as he passed her another practice arrow.

Grinning she notched the arrow and aimed. She fired the arrow and repeated the process hitting the target six out of ten times. Bankotsu saw her frustration mounting and called for a break, leading her away to the hot spring for a bath.

After ensuring the water wasn't too hot for his wife and child, Bankotsu undressed and then undressed her. He continued skillfully arousing her until she was good and horney. When she was so horney that she practically took control from him, he smirked and they made slow passionate love in the spring. After the deeply satisfying romp, for both of them, they washed each others' hair and climbed out dressing.

Shortly after that Bankotsu and Kayla returned to camp and ate dinner with the others. As the two groups sat down enjoying their hearty beef stew with plenty of veggies in it, Jakotsu went on chattering about how adorable his leader's baby was going to be.

"I bet the baby will have its handsome father's long hair and dreamy blue eyes. But its mother's grace and iron will." Jakotsu said, trying to imagine the picture in his head.

Bankotsu blushed a little uncomfortable about the comment and scolded, "Jakotsu, knock it off already." Adding, "Besides it could be a girl with her mother's beauty and grace and my temper." grinning as he concluded, "Either way the baby is going to grow up one hell of a looker."

Jakotsu sighed dreamily, "Yeah, I might actually be able to tolerate a niece too, but I really hope it's a boy."

As she felt a sharp kick Kayla said, "Sure kicks like a boy." staring down at her stomach in awe as she watched the tiny foot roll across her stomach.

Bankotsu's eyes had dropped to her protruding belly and watched stunned, as the foot rolled across her stomach. Kayla said amused, "Okay little one, time for you to settle down so mama can rest soon."

As if in a trance Bankotsu slowly poked her tummy and began 'playing' with his baby; like a kid would play with a new toy. He grinned as the baby kicked his finger, pushing it back out. Kayla said, "Oof, hey you two. Not so rough, okay?"

Bankotsu poked it again and snickered when the baby kicked his finger again. He went to poke again and Kayla stopped his finger saying firmly, "Enough." staring directly into his eyes.

Bankotsu blinked then sighed, "Fine." pouting a bit. Kayla stared down at the next kick and ordered firmly, "That means you too wee tot." sighing relieved when the kicks lessened and finally stopped.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a yawn she leaned back against the log and closed her eyes. Seeing how tired she suddenly looked Bankotsu carefully adjusted to hold her as she began dozing off.

When he was certain she was asleep, he carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her to their blankets. He gently laid her on their blankets and kissed her star whispering, "Good night Kay." She rolled over onto her side and fell into a deeper sleep.

Bankotsu walked back over and pulled out Banryu polishing it for about half an hour. Kagome stood up yawning and announced she was turning in for the night. Inuyasha kissed her and she went to bed.

Bankotsu pulled out the bow he had hand carved and added the finishing touch to it, before setting it aside and picking up one of the many smaller sticks. He pulled out his dagger and began whittling the wood into an arrow.

When it was ready, he spliced in the metal tip at the end of the arrow and added the feathers to the back. He managed to get three done before growing bored with the tedious task and set them aside.

Sango had turned in shortly after Kagome. Tonight's guards were Miroku and Renkotsu, so Bankotsu told Jakotsu and Suikotsu to call it a night. They dutifully obeyed his command and laid out their blankets.

He made his normal slow round of the camp ensuring everyone and everything was secure and instructed, "Alright, you two know the drill. Anything seriously wrong, you give a shot and we will come running. Stay together until the time to make rounds. One at a time for bathroom breaks, yada, yada," waving his hand in a bored manner.

Used to the routine from the first day he'd joined the Schichinatai, Renkotsu said, "Yes big brother." and took his post as expected.

Also used to the routine by now, Miroku nodded adding, "We've got it covered." Noticing how tired the man looked, he suggested, "Why don't you relax a while? You've stayed up the last few nights yourself." staring at the younger man.

Leaping from his perch in the tree Inuyasha added, "Yeah, you made me have to sleep three nights in a row, now it's your turn." staring at him, refusing to acknowledge how badly he had needed the rest.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and scoffed, "What are you, my mother?" earning a snort and hard glare from the hanyou. Yawning Bankotsu scoffed and muttered, "Whatever, just do your job and I'll do mine." Reminding, "Don't forget, tomorrow we start heading back to Kaede's so Kayla and I can go for her check up." before walking over to his blankets. He stood smiling at the sight of his slumbering wife.

Truth be told Bankotsu had already intended to be sleeping curled around his precious wife tonight; he just didn't want the mutt thinking he'd get away with bossing him around. Snorting derisively Bankotsu thought, _"Ya right, like that would ever happen."_

Lowering Banryu from his shoulder and placing it in its protective cloth, he placed it on the ground where he'd be able to reach it immediately in case of trouble. Opening his haori against the night air he knelt behind his wife and settled in behind her, spooning to her body, instantly feeling his tension start melting away as she instinctively rolled over to snuggle into his chest.

He chuckled commanding, "Go to sleep," when he felt his child lightly kick his stomach. The baby settled down and Bankotsu smirked. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to follow her into a peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha snorted thinking, _"Damn that guy is stubborn."_ before turning to look at his own sleeping mate. He watched a few minutes as the moonlight shinned down on her, illuminating her pale angelic face and deep silken hair. A smile came to his face as he thought, _"She looks like an angel when she sleeps."_

Tearing his golden gaze from the form of his mate, Inuyasha nodded to the two guards and hopped back into his tree, to continue his silent vigil. Miroku sat near a tree and busied himself with organizing his sacred sutras and kept his senses pealed for any signs of trouble.

Renkotsu sighed and sat facing the other way keeping his ears and eyes attuned to everything around them, with his mind started recounting all of the events from when he had been resurrected to now.

Renkotsu thought, _"Since bring us back again; big brother has led us in battle against Inuyasha and his friends. We have gotten revenge on the employer and his village who betrayed us. We have lost Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu again."_

Renkotsu's normally hard heart ached as he reminisced the death of his best friend. He thought longingly, _"Ginkotsu… I won't let your sacrifice have been in vain, my old friend. I promise I will live a full life this time, and I will never forget that you sacrificed yourself to save me."_

Uncomfortable with the deafening silence Miroku put away his sutras and asked, "So, I bet you're happy to be alive as flesh and blood again, eh Renkotsu?" blue eyes shining with curiosity.

At the unexpected question Renkotsu shifted a bit and answered, "Yeah," while thinking, _"It's a good thing I stuck with big brother after all. Thanks to him and little sister, we are all alive again. I only wish Gin were here as well."_

Deciding he might as well get to know his newer comrades, Miroku asked, "So Renkotsu, what did you do before joining the notorious Schichinatai?"

Renkotsu muttered, "I was doing a lot of things." Releasing a heavy sigh he added, "I was running from my past." and left it at that.

Miroku nodded, "I see." and rubbed his chin debating whether or not to ask what had been on his mind for a while now. Deciding it couldn't hurt to ask, he continued probing, "You were a monk, correct?"

Renkotsu's grey eyes widened and then narrowed and he asked, "Figured that out, eh?" staring at the nosy monk.

Miroku said, "Yeah, being a monk myself I know the signs." Then asked, "So why did you quit?"

Renkotsu snorted asking, "Since when did you decide to get so chatty?" refusing to elaborate on the past he was still trying to forget.

Miroku blinked a minute and then apologized, "I meant no offense, I was merely curious is all." before the two fell silent again.

Up in the tree Inuyasha thought, _"I wonder what that was all about? Obviously the fire breather is trying to forget something. Could it have to do with his past?"_ Remembering his own painful past, the hanyou sighed and decided to let it drop.

He clasped his hand behind his head and leaned back against the thick tree, with his other arm around the sword he'd inherited from his father. His amber eyes lifted to the sky as he watched the stars twinkling above for a while, before returning to his vigil over the slumbering camp.

**A/N: Okay a little shorter then normal but there it is, chapter nineteen- enjoy! XD**


	22. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, all other OC's and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 20:**

**The Next Morning:**

Sango and Suikotsu switched off with Miroku and Renkotsu about six hours later, and took over guard duty. Sango washed her face and then slowly made her way around the perimeter of the campsite with Hiraikotsu in her hand. Suikotsu sat by the tree cleaning his metallic claws.

Just before sunrise Kayla woke up to the baby kicking really hard. Placing a hand on her stomach she said softly, "Okay wee tot, I'm up." smiling at the sight of her husband's sleeping face.

As she watched him sleeping for a few minutes, she thought, _"Ban looks so peaceful when he is sleeping." _He looked carefree almost like a child when sleeping, but the hard edge of his manly jaw made it obvious he wasn't a kid.

Kayla laid there content just to watch him sleeping, until the baby protested with another hard kick. Chuckling she said, "Alright I get it." and slipped out of his arms to start breakfast.

Immediately Bankotsu's eyes opened and he asked sleepily, "Is the baby kicking already?"

She said, "Yup, I think it's telling me it is time to eat." slightly amused, as she pulled open her bag and began nibbling on some nuts and seeds.

Kagome was getting up and decided to cook some flap jacks to go with the fruit this morning.

Kayla walked over greeting, "Morning Kags." as she sat by the small fire, popping another small handful of nuts and seeds in her mouth.

Kagome grinned replying cheerily, "Morning Kayla." Asking, "Did the baby wake you?" as she mixed the batter.

Kayla chuckled, "Yup," grabbing her cousin's hand and placing it on her wide stomach as the baby kicked more.

Kagome smiled saying, "Wow it sure is active for so early in the morning." as she went back to mixing the batter.

Bankotsu stood up and folded their blankets, placing them on her back pack before walking around the camp and getting the report from the guards. Once he was satisfied nothing had happened, he walked over joining the girls.

Placing Banryu on the ground beside him, Bankotsu sat behind Kayla and wrapped his arms around her waist saying, "Smells good." referring to the batter that was being cooked.

Kagome smiled saying, "Thanks," as Inuyasha walked over, slipping his arms around his mate's waist.

"Morning love," he purred while nuzzling his lips to her ear.

Kagome grinned and turned around kissing him before she replied, "Morning Inuyasha." giving him her brightest smile.

Bankotsu nuzzled his chin to Kayla's shoulder and said, "As soon as everyone eats, we're heading back to the village, so we can make the doctor check up on time."

She sighed contently and leaned back into his warm embrace saying, "Good, I'd rather not be rushed this time." earning a chuckle from her husband.

They were currently only a few hours away from the village already. They would have kept going last night, but Kayla had needed to eat and get off her feet. According to Bankotsu's watch, they still had eight hours before the appointment. It would only take three hours to get to the well on foot.

Kayla preferred to walk rather than ride in the air on Kirara, so they made sure to allow plenty of time for the return trips for her checkups.

Kagome passed out the flapjacks and fruit. Kayla accepted hers and ate them happily. Bankotsu ate his food after giving Kayla her calcium chews and prenatal. She swallowed them down with a fresh cup of tea and sat waiting while Inuyasha and Bankotsu woke up Miroku and Renkotsu.

After everyone had eaten their fill, they packed up their belongings, put out the fire, and started off for the village. Jakotsu was lugging around Kayla's bag today.

**Three Hours later:**

They arrived at Kaede's village. Bankotsu instructed his men to wait by the well and for Jakotsu to guard Banryu while they were gone. Taking Kayla's bag and slipping it onto his wide back, he scooped his wife into his powerful arms and jumped into the well.

Kagome had decided to take this opportunity to go back as well, so she and Inuyasha followed after the other couple.

When they made it through to her time, Bankotsu jumped out of the well and placed his wife on her feet. Kayla smiled and said, "Thanks Ban." kissing his lips.

He pulled back from their kiss smirking, and said, "Anytime Kay babe." As his arm went around her waist and he led her over to their house.

Getting into her bag she pulled out the key and unlocked the door. They entered the house and opened the windows to air it out while they were home.

He placed her bag on the table and she took a quick inventory, writing up a small list. Placing the list aside, she stood up and checked the fridge making another small list.

Smiling she announced, "I don't know about you Ban, but I need a shower." as she walked towards their bedroom. He followed her thinking, _"We could both use one, and what better way than to shower together?" _as a smug grin made its way across his face.

Once she reached their bedroom Kayla began stripping out of her sweaty clothes. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She wasn't a bit surprised when her husband, who was already bare butt naked, joined her.

She picked up the lufa and lathered it up. Bankotsu took the sponge from her and began to slowly drag the sponge all over her body, making certain to tease her sensitized nipples and the bundle of nerves between her legs, arousing her passionate desires.

By the time he had finished washing her body, she was whimpering for more. He dropped the sponge. Smirking she bent over to pick it up and purred her delight when she felt his fully aroused member slid up against her, as he pushed his hips forward.

**Warning: Slight lemon from here until the next warning!!!**

Grinning she pushed her body back against his and moaned. Taking that as his cue, Bankotsu slipped his fingers inside her vagina and began working her body into a frenzy of need.

Kayla moaned thrusting her hips back sending his fingers deeper. Smirking Bankotsu removed his fingers and replaced them with his engorged shaft, yanking her hips against his. For the next ninety minutes her moans of pleasure and his grunts of passion echoed in the air of the steamy stall.

**Warning: End lemon!!!**

After they peaked several times, he pulled out and she straightened up. They finished their shower by washing each other's hair and rinsing the soap from their bodies.

Shutting the water off, Kayla climbed out and dried off, before walking into their bedroom. Now completely sated, Bankotsu wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to their closet.

They sat on their bed and pulled on fresh underclothes. Kayla pulled on a fresh bra and slipped into a maternity dress, figuring it would be the easiest.

Bankotsu slipped into his jeans and a muscle shirt, before gathering their clothes and starting them in the wash.

Kayla walked into the kitchen with her hair down to dry and gathered both of the lists and her keys. Bankotsu walked into the kitchen asking, "Ready?" as he grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his back pocket.

She said, "Yup," grabbing her own wallet and tossed him the keys. They stepped out the door and he locked it behind them. They walked over to the garage and climbed in the SUV.

He drove over to the doctor's office warning, "if you get tired or feel sick, you had better let me know."

She promised, "I will Ban." and kissed his cheek lightly scolding, "Now stop worrying so much."

He frowned and parked in front of the doctor's office. He got out and walked over helping his wife out, before locking the vehicle, and leading her inside the building.

**Inside the office:**

Kayla signed in at the counter and they sat beside each other waiting. While they were waiting, Bankotsu spotted a couple of kids who were running around in the playroom chasing each other and laughing.

With a fond smile on his face, Bankotsu said, "I want us to have at least two kids," remembering how lonely it had been growing up by himself.

Being an only child herself, Kayla also understood the deep loneliness of not having siblings. She agreed, "Yes, at least two." placing a slender hand on her large stomach.

Bankotsu smiled and rolled his finger along her stomach with a look of concentration on his face and breathed, "I still can't believe we will soon be parents."

Kayla agreed, "Yeah, it's wonderful and exciting, huh?" watching amused as their baby's foot followed its father's finger.

Bankotsu grinned saying, "This is too cool." and did it again. The baby again followed its father's finger and gave a hard kick.

Bankotsu grinned saying, "It's almost like the kid is trying to communicate to me." Eyes full of wondrous awe as he continued the game with his child.

She agreed, "Yeah Ban, I think the baby is." watching contently as her happy husband continued his silly game with their child.

A nurse stepped out and called out, "Ryuujin, Kayla."

Kayla stood up and they walked back with Bankotsu right behind her. After the usual pee in a cup and check of the weight, Kayla was led into a good sized room and her blood pressure was checked.

Bankotsu stood by his wife and waited. The nurse said, "Doctor Saya will be with you shortly." As she laid the paper gown on the examination table and exited the room.

Bankotsu helped Kayla removed her clothes and slip on the gown muttering, "These things tear so easily," as he frowned at the torn sleeve of her gown.

Kayla laughed agreeing, "Yeah they do." As he placed her on the examination table and they waited for the doctor to come in.

The doctor walked in carrying her chart and said happily, "It seems you and baby are in good health," as she placed the chart on the small desk and took the stethoscope placing it on Kayla's chest to listen to her heart.

Bankotsu beamed and puffed his chest out with pride as he assured, "I've been making sure she gets lots of rest and food."

Doctor Saya smiled replying, "It shows, Mr. Ryuujin." as she moved the stethoscope from Kayla's chest to her back and commanded her to take a few deep breaths.

Used to the routine by now, Kayla complied. The doctor nodded making a note on the chart and said, "Let's see…. only five more weeks to go. You're getting close to delivery date. I bet you're both getting pretty excited huh?"

Bankotsu said, "Yup." grinning from ear to ear.

Kayla laid back and propped her knees up as the doctor moved to check inside and said, "Good cervix is still closed, but it should start opening a bit within the last week before delivery."

Pulling off her gloves she instructed, "You will probably have a few Braxton hicks over the next few weeks as you body adjusts and prepares to give birth. The cervix should stay closed though, until about a week prior to birthing. You can sit up now."

Kayla nodded and Bankotsu helped her sit up. Doctor Saya continued, "The Braxton hicks are nothing to get concerned about. If the pain gets intense or you feel any leakage, then I want you to go straight to the hospital and get checked in. Once your water breaks there is no stopping the birth."

She continued making notes and said, "Continue taking your prenatals and get plenty of calcium. Walking helps make for an easier labor as well, so get a nice evening walk in whenever you can. About an hour a day should make it less painful when delivering."

Bankotsu said amused, "She gets plenty of walking." smiling at his joke.

The doctor said, 'That's good, but make sure not to overdo it as well. I don't want you lifting anything heavier than five pounds until after the baby is born."

Bankotsu promised, "She won't be." Staring at his wife, who smiled adding amused, "Yeah, my husband ensures I don't have to lift or carry anything." earning a grin from said husband.

Doctor Saya said happily, "it's obvious how much he cares for you and the baby. You're a lucky woman Mrs. Ryuujin."

Kayla grinned agreeing, "Yes I am doc." as she leaned her head against Bankotsu's shoulder, while he sat beside her with an arm around her back.

Doctor Saya instructed, "I want to see you here again in three weeks." and finished her notes on the chart before leaving the room.

Kayla nodded and Bankotsu ripped the gown off her with a snicker at her shocked face, before helping her into her regular clothes and escorting her over to the desk. Bankotsu paid for the visit and made an appointment for in three weeks, and took their leave.

They climbed into the SUV and Kayla pulled out the two lists they needed to get. Bankotsu looked them over nodding and drove over to the local supermarket.

He parked the vehicle and helped Kayla out before locking it up and escorting her into the store.

Kayla slipped her arms around his bicep and they walked inside to get a cart. Bankotsu pushed the cart while his wife held his arm waddling down the aisles.

They went over to the health and beauty aisle gathering plenty of fresh gauze, antibiotic ointment and spray, alcohol, band aids, another bottle of prenatals, and a box of calcium chews.

Adding those to the cart, they moved to another aisle and got Kayla some nursing pads in case her nipples began leaking. Deciding to be on the safe side, Kayla picked up two more receiving blankets and added them to the cart.

Bankotsu spotted a baby sling and picked it up as well as a few newborn bottles and nipples. Kayla smiled and they took their purchases over to the counter to check out.

Just as they were leaving the building, Kayla's eyes widened and her spine stiffened as she heard a sneer of, "Well well look who it is. Now I see why you married her."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he spun around and hissed, "Fuck off," clenching his fists.

Kayla said, "Nenji I suggest you shut up and leave."

The woman hanging off Nenji's arm sneered, "So you're the slut who tried to steal my husband." eyes narrowing at the obviously pregnant woman before her, with her hand on her hip.

Kayla's own eyes narrowed at the other female as she warned, "Butt out of it bitch, before I show you just why people don't fuck with me." feeling her own temper begin to boil.

Bankotsu warned in a deceptively calm voice, "Watch what you say tramp, or I'll rip that tongue right out of your head." Causing the other woman to slightly pale.

Nenji spat, "Leave my wife alone you bastard." clenching his own fists.

The woman beside him smirked taunting, "Nenji can kick your ass any day." Swinging her hate filled eyes to Kayla she added, "And if you weren't knocked up, I'd have kicked your ass already.

Nenji snickered at the comment and Kayla balled up her fist trying not to hit the woman as she challenged, "Try it you little whore, and I'll really fuck you up!"

Nenji went to strike Kayla for her insolence, only to be stopped by an angry Bankotsu who caught his hand mid strike, snapping it in two and punched him hard in the stomach growling, "Don't even think about it, you prick."

Kayla, who had been shoved behind her husband sighed, "Nenji you're a suicidal fool."

Taking offense, the other woman took a swing at Kayla and was shocked when Kayla's fist slammed into her heavily painted face. Her green eyes widened as she held her nose screaming hysterically, "You fucking bitch! You broke it!"

Kayla growled warning, "You're lucky that I am pregnant or else you would be joining your spineless husband in the hospital," as she roughly shoved the woman away. The woman fell hard onto her but and started wailing like a banshee.

Nenji and Bankotsu were on the ground, Bankotsu's punches were causing blood to fly across his fist and broken bones to his opponent, as he demanded, "Don't you ever fucking go near my wife or insult her again!"

Kayla rolled her eyes as the other woman shrieked hysterically and began screaming for someone to help.

Not in any mood to deal with the cops, Kayla grabbed Bankotsu's arm yanked trying to pull him off of Nenji's barely conscious body and said, "Forget it Ban, that jack ass isn't worth it. I'm getting tired, let's just go already."

Bankotsu's chest heaved with anger as he nodded and helped his wife pick up their bags before they got into their vehicle and left.

Nenji's trophy wife stood there holding her nose and demanding for someone to help because the attackers were leaving and she and her husband were both hurt. She began stomping and throwing a fit becoming more enraged the longer it took to get a response.

Ignoring her antics Bankotsu tore off down the road with his chest still heaving with anger muttering, "I should have just killed his stupid ass and been done with it."

Feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on, Kayla rubbed her temples and said, "Let's just go home and get back to the others and forget that fucking brainless moron." Bankotsu grit his jaw, but nodded and drove them home.

They unlocked the door and carried their stuff inside. Bankotsu shoved the baby things into a separate smaller bag while Kayla finished repacking her larger bag. They changed into their freshly washed Feudal Era clothes and locked the door.

They jumped into the well and went to meet up with the others. Bankotsu was still pretty pissed that another man- let alone her ex- had dared try to strike his pregnant wife.

Jakotsu was the first to notice his angry mood and asked, "What happened?" staring at them.

Bankotsu tossed down the bags and began ranting, "I'll tell you what happened. Her fucking bastard ex tried to hit her and I nearly killed the sonova bitch! That's what happened."

Pacing like a caged tiger he declared, "I would have killed his stupid ass if Kay hadn't dragged me away and said she wanted to leave." Nostrils flaring with anger as he continued pacing and tried to calm down.

Jakotsu said, "good for you big brother! Anyone who would hit a pregnant woman is scum!" his own anger raising.

Kayla sighed and sat down rubbing her fist, which was sore from punching that high society tramp.

Suikotsu asked, "What happened to your knuckles?" as he examined the torn skin of her knuckles.

She sighed Nenji's whore of a wife decided to try to hit me too, and I hit her instead." shrugging her shoulders.

Suikotsu muttered in disgust, "What kind of world do you live in where people would attack a pregnant woman?" as he carefully cleansed and bandaged her hand.

Kayla heaved a heavy sigh and replied, "I'm beginning to wonder that myself." as she watched her husband's ire finally begin to calm down.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

After climbing out of the well, they went inside and discovered a note explaining that Kagome's family was off on one of Souta's game field trips.

Kagome nodded and set the note down, before going upstairs to the bathroom and refilling her bag of medical supplies. Finding she had no ramen, pocky, or candy and needed gauze, she suggested, "Inuyasha we need to go get a few things t the store." and pulled out her savings stash.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Let's make it quick or else that hot headed in law of ours will have a fit if we're late."

Kagome agreed, "Yeah, let's just go and get this over with." as she plopped the bright red hat over his adorable ears.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he muttered, "Let's get what we need and get back, so I can have my ears free again, mate." smirking as he playfully nipped her shoulder.

Kagome grinned and led him out to the stores gathering the ramen, lollipops, and gauze, as well as her pocky. They returned home and found Kayla and Bankotsu had already left.

Kagome fixed them some of the extra ramen for lunch, and while her mate ate his food, she packed her supplies into her bag. Once everything was packed, she sat down eating her own lunch and then they did the dishes making out with a bit of a kiss session and then left.

When they popped out of the well, they discovered Bankotsu and Kayla had already retuned and were waiting with the others for them.

Since it was only an hour before dark and Kayla had a bad migraine, Bankotsu announced they were making camp and staying just outside the village for the night. He carried his wife over to where he intended to camp.

After Jakotsu laid out the blankets for them, Bankotsu settled Kayla on their blankets and lay with her until she fell asleep. Afterwards he got up and walked around securing the campsite.

Kagome started making the food and everyone settled in to camp for the night. Inuyasha noticed Bankotsu seemed distracted and asked, "What has you so uptight?"

Bankotsu snorted and his eyes narrowed as he said one word, "Nenji." before pulling out Banryu to polish it.

Inuyasha's brow rose and he asked, "Is she okay?" looking over at his mate's cousin.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Of course she is," and continued polishing Banryu while he finished calming down. When he finished polishing his treasured weapon, Bankotsu pulled out the wood sticks and began carving more arrows.

By the time the stew and rice were done cooking, he had completed the last arrow and placed it in the special quiver. Grinning he declared, "Finished." and held it up for everyone to see.

Kagome said happily, "Looks great! She's going to love it Bankotsu." as she finished the stew.

Sango said, "Such a thoughtful gift. It will really come in handy too." as she polished Hiraikotsu.

Miroku added seriously, "Yes he is a very thoughtful husband." A bit shocked at how often the former mercenary did little things for his wife.

Inuyasha added, "Hate to admit it merc, but I'm impressed." scrutinizing one of the many arrows.

Suikotsu grinned commenting, "Now she can really take care of herself in battle." As he cleaned his metallic claws.

Jakotsu squealed, "Such a great gift and so pretty too." tracing a hand over the bow Bankotsu had spent two months crafting.

Renkotsu inspected the arrows and passed them back complimenting, "I'm impressed. That's some mighty sturdy work, big brother."

Bankotsu smirked at all of the praise and said, "Thanks," putting them away, before waking his wife for dinner.

"Kay babe, you need to wake up and eat," he said while lightly shaking her shoulder until her eyes fluttered open.

She asked, "Hm?" sleepily. When she spotted her husband's handsome face she blinked and then smiled.

Bankotsu repeated, "Time to wake up and eat," as he helped her to her feet. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. Laughing Bankotsu led her over to the fire, where they sat down and ate dinner with everyone.

After everyone was finished eating, Kayla and Kagome practiced their barrier again and this time had Inuyasha try to penetrate it, which he failed to do. Satisfied that it would work when and as needed, the girls let it down.

Bankotsu smirked and pulled out his gift saying, "Before we start the archery practice tonight, I have something for you." and presented his wife with her newer and improved weapon.

Kayla's eyes settled on the exquisitely crafted Bow and arrows and her eyes teared up. She asked, "You made these, for me?" as her hand settled on them.

Bankotsu said, "Of course," smirking at the look on her face.

She took them and said, "Ban they're absolutely perfect, thank you." and threw herself into his arms hugging him.

He said happily, "You're welcome," and kissed her. She eagerly kissed him back, before trying out her new weapon.

After hitting the mark she smiled and sat down enchanting the arrows with her miko energy. Bankotsu took them and placed them by her pack and put her back to bed after she yawned tiredly. He ordered, "Go to sleep while you can love, because tomorrow we are going to start tracking Naraku and not give up until we find and destroy him."

She nodded and went to sleep smiling. Bankotsu announced, "It's time we get serious and hunt that wretched Naraku down and end things once and for all." with absolute determination glowing in his eyes.

Everyone agreed and set to sleep except for Inuyasha and Bankotsu who took over guard duty because they were too excited about the coming battle to even try to sleep.

**A/N: Okay people, one more chapter and this story will be finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**


	23. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kayla, all other OC's and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**

**Chapter 21:**

**Two and a half weeks later:**

Kayla was waddling beside her cousin as they followed the group through the dense forest. She winced as she felt a slight pain stab through her lower back. Her hand went to rub the spot automatically and she sighed muttering, "Must be another Braxton hick."

Bankotsu was leading the combined groups and having overheard his wife's comment, he turned asking, "Are you sure?" with concern in his eyes.

She smiled, "Yup," and assured, "It's not time yet Ban." as she nibbled on a small handful of trail mix that Kagome had given her.

Bankotsu turned to Inuyasha with a look that asked, "Anything yet?" knowing his keener sense of smell would pick up any scent of her going into labor.

Inuyasha sniffed and shook his head no. Satisfied his family wasn't in any immediate danger, Bankotsu nodded and continued walking as he bounced Banryu against his shoulder, in an attempt to sooth his nerves.

Bankotsu just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen very soon. The groups were currently following up on a lead they had come across at the last village they had stopped at for supplies.

Once the villagers had gotten over their shock of seeing the infamous mercenary lead escorting two women to their shop for supplies, they quickly informed the two priestesses of an evil presence terrorizing the mountain to the east. Immediately they had gone back and told the others and everyone had decided to look into it.

Occasionally Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Sango and Miroku, would all have to duck under a stray branch. Bankotsu, Kayla, and Kagome, were usually short enough they just passed right under them.

Bankotsu's muscles were tense and he felt much like a coiled snake, ready to strike without any notice. Something deep in his gut told him something was going to happen very soon and try as he might, he simply couldn't shake the feeling. Being a mercenary for so long, you learn to listen to those feelings, if you plan on surviving.

Inuyasha felt it too. Something in the air just didn't feel right. He wasn't too thrilled about having a pupped female along with danger imminent, but it was the mercenary's choice. So to minimize any possible danger to the mikos, Inuyasha hung back beside his mate and her pregnant cousin.

Sango felt something was wrong too and asked, "Miroku, do you feel that?" as she walked beside the monk, with her weapon ready to swing.

Miroku's grip on his holy staff tightened slightly and he said, "Yes Sango, I do." falling silent again. Shippo and Kirara were both usually carefree and jolly, right now though they were tensed up as well.

The former mercenaries were all well aware that something didn't feel right. Being warriors, they had immediately picked up on it the same time their leader and the others had.

Even Kayla, who had the least experience in combat, knew something was off. Bankotsu's spine stiffened and he signaled for Jakotsu to fall back. Knowing his leader's signals from the many years they had traveled together, Jakotsu nodded and immediately fell back beside his little sister, with his grey eyes carefully scanning their surroundings.

About a mile away from the mountain Bankotsu stopped dead in his tracks and swung Banryu in front of him just in time to deflect an attack that was barreling toward the group. After bracing her feet shoulder width apart, Kayla's hand went to the quiver on her back and she grabbed one of her sacred arrows, just like her cousin had done.

Kayla immediately notched the arrow with a neon purple hue, in her bow and waited. Miroku, Sango, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu also readied their weapons sensing that battle was mere minutes away.

The ominous feeling in the air increased and another attack was deflected by Banryu. Growing tired of the coward hiding and playing games Bankotsu bellowed, "Stop hiding like a coward and show yourself!"

Kagura appeared from behind the trees and said amused, "Well look what we have here, a bunch of rats for our little trap." as she tapped her fan against her chin smirking.

Bankotsu scoffed insulted, "Don't tell me that he sent **you** to face us?" sneering at the demoness, as he kept Banryu ready to deflect any other attacks.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword barking out, "Tell us where he is Kagura!" glaring at the wind witch.

Naraku's deep wicked chuckle filled the air around them, as the mountain before them trembled violently.

Kayla and the other's had to focus on their footing in order to keep their balance as the ground shook while the vile hanyou emerged from the top of the mountain, sending chunks of debris everywhere.

As he exited the earth, the sky began to grow dark and thunder rumbled in the sky. Jakotsu's hand gripped the handle of his treasured Jakotsou and he ripped it from his back ready to defend his leader's wife and child at any cost.

As per Bankotsu's prearranged instructions, Renkotsu and Suikotsu immediately moved into position over by Jakotsu and the three of them protectively circled their little sister. Miroku, Sango, and Bankotsu prepared to battle the demon hordes currently rising into the air and waiting behind Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome moved into position to take out Kagura first.

Hovering in the air, Naraku stated, "How interesting. How is it that you and the others remain alive Bankotsu?" glaring at his former allies, who had now united with some of his biggest enemies.

Knowing that Kagome now possessed nearly one third of the sacred jewel, Naraku had decided to take possession of her shards by killing them off. He stared directly at Kagome and sneered, "You reek of Inuyasha's stench."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and him as she pulled back her arrow and said, "You die today Naraku!" and sent an arrow coated with her pink miko powers towards him.

Naraku smirked as her arrow hit his barrier and sneered, "You are too weak," adding, "Those shards will be mine! But first, I will rid myself of your little group of pests and you with them." signaling his demon hordes to attack, adding, "Kagura, destroy them!"

The demon hordes launched towards the main group and Naraku watched chuckling, "Ku Ku Ku," as the group fought the demons. At the same time Kagura launched her dance of blades towards them.

Inuyasha and Kagome combined her pink sacred arrows with his wind scar and sent the attack the deflect Kagura's wind blades and to try and kill Kagura. Her ruby eyes widened in shock and she flicked her fan deflecting the combined attack.

At the same time Kayla took aim and fired her purple arrow to come from a different angle and caught Kagura off guard, long enough for Inuyasha and Kagome to send another combined attack towards her.

Deciding to be rid of Kagura's insolence once and for all, Naraku's eyes glistened with pure evil as he held up his hand and sent her heart back into her vacant chest cavity.

Kagura's ruby eyes went wide as saucers when she felt her heart beating in her chest and remembered that Naraku had promised to give it back to her just before they set out to destroy Inuyasha's group.

When she felt her heart pulsing in her chest and noticed the attack coming towards her, she realized that she was in trouble. She raised her fan to deflect the attack, but the purple arrow destroyed her fan. As the combined attack of the pink arrow and Inuyasha's wind scar hit her, a horror filled shriek rent the air. Her body was obliterated completely.

After firing another arrow to help her cousin, Kayla immediately reached for another one and shot it to combine with her husband's dragon hammer attack and helped obliterate the first wave of demons.

Bankotsu smirked when he saw the purple infused sacred arrow fly into the middle of his attack and realized what his wife had done.

Using her Hiraikotsu, Sango jumped into the fray and began slaying countless demons as she had been trained to do all of her life. It didn't bother her in the least as chunks of demonic flesh and demonic blood began to litter the ground.

Using his sacred sutras and holy staff, Miroku battled the demons coming from the right side. He didn't want to risk being poisoned by the Saimyosho by using his wind tunnel, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Even though they were some of the weaker members of the group, Kirara and Shippo ran around helping in the battles wherever they could. Shippo used all of his different fox magic attacks. Kirara was in her larger form and fought with her claws, teeth and fire.

Using his metallic claws, Suikotsu began laughing maniacally and sliced the charging demons to pieces, with his hair spiked up. The pleasure of the killing once again shone in his eyes.

Raising his gourd to his mouth and using his fire breath, Renkotsu began quickly turning the demons that were coming from the left side into nothing but ashes, which then fell harmlessly to the ground.

As the battle become more intense, Jakotsu pressed his back against his little sister and flung his snake-like sword slicing through the demons, determined to defend his leader's wife and child at all cost.

With her back pressed against the snake lover, Kayla continued firing arrows to assist her husband in clearing a path towards their main enemy Naraku. Slowly Bankotsu was making his way through the demon lackeys.

After Kagura was obliterated into vapor, Inuyasha and his mate began making their way towards Naraku. Kagome again fired her arrow at Naraku, who cackled as it again hit his barrier and fell useless to the ground.

Spotting this, Kayla had an idea strike her and she yelled, "Kagome, I have an idea! Try hitting him again," as she aimed her own arrow towards him.

Kagome grit her teeth and took careful aim. Inuyasha released his wind scar and Kagome's pink arrow flew down the middle of it. Kayla's purple arrow quickly joined them. This time the increased miko powers along with Inuyasha's powerful attack broke Naraku's barrier.

Naraku's cry of outrage rent the air. "Impossible! You're too weak to defeat me!" his ruby eyes narrowed at the future priestess and her hanyou mate, filled with hatred.

Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu all focused on taking down the demon hordes. Bankotsu, Kayla, Inuyasha, and Kagome all began firing attacks directly at Naraku since his barrier was down and his tentacles were sent flying everywhere.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu all glared at Naraku and quickly began dodging, and destroying his attacking tentacles. Kayla fired arrows to keep other tentacles from harming her beloved husband with any sneak attacks. Ignoring the occasional scrape from an attack that came a little too close, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Bankotsu began working together to attack Naraku, who was screaming out in a mixture of rage and pain.

Meanwhile, one of the other demons had managed to charge toward Kayla and her eyes widened as she rolled to the side trying not to hurt her stomach while firing an arrow at it. At the same time Jakotsou sliced the next demon's head clean off and it fell to the ground landing right next to Kayla.

Kayla squeaked and began backing up across the ground to get away from it. After getting over her shock, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower back and clutched her stomach doubling over as she moaned in pain.

Eyes wide Jakotsu screamed for Suikotsu and ran towards their little sister. At the sound of his name Suikotsu's head flew around and he saw Kayla clutching her stomach. Realizing what happened, his doctor persona assumed control of the body, and he ran over to assist her cursing under his breath.

Kayla's eyes were wide and full of pain as she tried to breathe through the pain which was rapidly spreading through her back and stomach. Suikotsu ordered Jakotsu to open the bag that he had dropped earlier, and he ripped his metal claws off tossing them to the side.

Tears began running down Kayla's cheeks as she said a little scared, "This isn't happening. It's not time yet." looking at Suikotsu for reassurance.

Ever the professional, Suikotsu had Jakotsu help him lay the woman on her back and swore as he prepared to do an emergency delivery.

Kayla's eyes went wide as saucers when along with the next pain; she also felt a large gush between her legs. Almost instantly the pain in her back and stomach increased and she began moaning.

Suikotsu instructed Jakotsu to put the strip of leather between her teeth so she wouldn't scream and distract the others, who were still battling Naraku. Jakotsu did as instructed and when the next pain hit, Kayla's teeth sank into the thick leather strip. Suikotsu instructed Jakotsu to start boiling some water and he did so.

As soon as he realized what had happened, Renkotsu ran over to defend the smaller group who were trying to help birth a very determined baby in the middle of the battlefield.

**Back with the others:**

Sango and Miroku worked their way over to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Bankotsu and the five of them began cutting Naraku down piece by piece. As Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued releasing their attacks distracting Naraku by drawing his tentacles attacks towards them, Kagome carefully aimed a sacred arrow directly toward Naraku's piece of the sacred jewel.

Praying, "Please let this work," Kagome released the arrow, followed by another one aimed for Naraku's face. As the first arrow hit and began purifying the jewel from the inside out, the second one hit his face temporarily blinding him.

Unknown to Naraku the jewel flew off to land on the ground and taking advantage of the fact that he was temporarily blinded, Bankotsu and Inuyasha combined their strongest attacks towards Naraku hitting him dead on.

Naraku's cry of pain and anger ripped through the air as Kagome fired one last arrow embedding it directly into his black heart. He began purifying from the inside out while the warrior's combined attack slowly rendered him piece by piece.

Between the priestess purifying him and the energy attacks tearing him apart Naraku's body was obliterated completely. Kagome wasted no time in running over and scooping up the abandoned jewel fragment holding it tightly in her palm as she slowly surveyed the battle field littered with demon carcasses and slime.

Bankotsu's blue eyes scanned the field and widened in shock and fear as he noticed the tiny group toward the middle hovered around his beloved wife. Crying out her name, he tore off across the field with Banryu's handled gripped so tight his knuckles became white.

Kayla held one each of Jakotsu and Renkotsu's hands and squeezed them as tight as she could while bearing down to push during the contraction. When the contraction ended she fell on her pack panting and growled, "Take this fucking thing out of my mouth so I can breathe!"

Jakotsu yanked it from her mouth and she gulped in a huge breath of air before sitting up to bear down and push through the next contraction as she squeezed their hands again.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu both clenched their jaws wondering how the hell a woman so small could be so close to breaking their hands. Suikotsu was in position between her bent knees and said, "You're doing great Kayla, just a little longer."

She fell back panting and said, "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

Bankotsu ran over and dropped Banryu a foot away from them before demanding, "What happened?"

Kayla sat up and pushed again panting, "What… does… it… look… like?" ending in a yell as she pushed for all she was worth.

The head emerged and Suikotsu coached, "That's it, just a little more." Placing his hands under the wear the child was ready to slip out of.

Kayla grunted and groaned pushing again. The baby slipped a little further out and she felt another contraction hit and took a deep breath to push again. The baby slipped out into the doctor's waiting hands and Kayla fell back panting, "Finally!" before gulping in much needed air.

Suikotsu began washing the baby free of blood and amniotic fluid, before wrapping him in one of the receiving blankets and placing him on Kayla's chest. Next he dug into his bag and cut the umbilical cord.

Passing the baby to his stunned father, Suikotsu delivered the placenta and began cleaning up his patient. With sweat dripping down her face and covering her body, from the exertion of delivering her child into the world, Kayla lay back panting glad that it was finally over.

Bankotsu held his son still awestruck as he stared down at the tiny creature in his arms. Kagome smiled saying, "Welcome to the world little one." as she smiled at the baby.

Bankotsu grinned agreeing, "Yes, welcome to the world, my little Mouko." as he stared into the clear blue eyes so like his own, and the grinning face of his precious son.

Kayla smiled saying, "Fierce tiger, a fitting name indeed love," earning a proud grin from her beloved husband.

Bankotsu knelt beside her to show her their son and said, "Isn't mommy pretty?" earning a grin from his son and a 'you can't be serious' look from his wife who said, "I'm an absolute mess and covered in sweat from giving birth."

Bankotsu smirked assuring, "I've never seen a more beautiful site in my life." before placing a soft kiss on the star on her forehead.

She grinned saying fondly, "He has your eyes, and even has your mark." pointing to the purple star on their son's forehead.

Bankotsu said proudly, "Of course. He's the most special kid in the world, and I'm the luckiest man in the world." Kayla grinned and laid her head back on the ground.

Sango said, "Aw, he's adorable." as she traced the baby's star.

Bankotsu replied, "Well duh, he's my son." giving her a smug smirk.

Sango laughed shaking her head. Miroku said, "You're lucky Bankotsu." feeling slightly envious as he was struck with the longing for a son of his own.

Bankotsu said, "You bet your ass I am monk. I have the best of both worlds right here with my wife and our son." leaning his head against his wife's, who was now sitting up smiling as she watched their son's eyes take in all the people around him.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Not to spoil the moment or anything, but we're in the middle of a battlefield here. Don't you think the awing over the pup should wait until we've moved to a safer, cleaner place to rest?" amber eyes holding just a hint of wonder as he smiled at the baby.

Suikotsu said, "He's right big brother, we should get mother and child to a safer, cleaner environment as soon as possible." Adding strictly, "But Kayla shouldn't be walking for at least two days.

Bankotsu stood up and passed the baby to Kayla while he and the others packed up their belongings and prepared to leave the area.

Kayla cooed as she nursed her son and stared into his big wide eyes. He smiled at her and her heart melted. She said, "Papa's right Mouko, you're adorable." as she nuzzled her nose to the baby's and they both grinned, before he began feeding again.

Bankotsu said seriously, "Of course I'm right." as he strapped Banryu to his back and sat to wait until t=his son was finished eating. When Mouko was finished and Kayla's tit was back in its bra, Bankotsu fixed the baby sling over his wife's chest and then scooped Kayla into his arms.

Jakotsu had taken Mouko to burp him just before Bankotsu scooped his wife into his arms. Kagome smiled and helped show Jakotsu how to hold the newest member of their group just right explaining, "You have to support his head, like this."

Jakotsu blinked and then smiled at his nephew cooing, "Such an adorable little guy."

When Kayla was secured in Bankotsu's arms, Jakotsu passed the baby to his mother and asked are you sure he will be okay like this?" as he helped place the baby into the sling.

Bankotsu assured, "Nothing will happen to them while I'm around." staring into his best friend's eyes.

Jakotsu nodded and slipped her bag on to his back, before falling in to step beside his leader. One by one everyone gathered their things and then the group set off to find a safe place for the night.

Kagome had fused the pieces of the jewel together and placed it on a chain to hang around her neck.

After many hours of walking, they came across a safe camping spot and decided to make camp.

Once camp had been made and dinner started, Kagome took the sacred jewel and she and Inuyasha walked just to the edge of the camp and knelt down on the ground where she said, "I wish for Midoriko's soul to find peace, and for Kohaku to be returned safely to Sango."

The jewel began to shine brightly before disappearing. Kagome stood up and turned to go back to camp, but stopped when she and Inuyasha heard Kohaku's voice asking for water and saw him lying on the ground.

Inuyasha picked the boy up and carried him back to camp. Sango's eyes filled with tears as she ran over hugging her little brother and took him from Inuyasha's arms crying out her happiness at having him back again.

Koahku hugged her saying, "Forgive me sister." burying his head in her chest as he wept.

Sango said, "There is nothing to forgive Kohaku." crying tears of joy herself. Miroku watched on happily and knew that his fiancée would be able to continue their lives happy now.

Jakotsu looked at his leader asking, "What will you and little sister do now?" waiting nervously for his answer. Suikotsu and Renkotsu were both curious as well and watched.

Bankotsu sat with his wife and his son stretched out on the blankets beside him and smiled announcing, "Actually Kayla and I had already decided we're going to stay here and raise Mouko in this time." earning sighs of relief from his men and a sleepy, "Mhm," from his half asleep wife.

The whole camp, minus the reunited siblings laughed at her sleepy response.

Though a little sad about losing three of his comrades a second time, Bankotsu was grateful he had been able to save the others and help them to be alive again. The braid haired warrior sat there watching his family and thought amused, _"I would have never guessed that this would result in a happy ending for everyone." _

Reaching a hand out to lovingly trace his wife's cheek and then his son's forehead, he whispered, "But I'm glad it did."

**A/N: Okay that's the official ending of 'Two worlds Collide' I want to take a minute to thank all of my readers for their wonderful reviews. I hope you will enjoy my future stories too.**


End file.
